Reversing the Past
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Pixie was a normal girl, living in modern day Minnesota. On her 21st birthday, she goes to sleep, expecting to wake up to familiarity. Instead, she finds herself thrust into a world she though existed only in briefly mentioned words in a book. Knowing the fates of the people around her, what will she change? More importantly, what will be the repercussions of messing with history?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize, all I own is my OCs.

"Pixie!"

Pixie turned her head, just barely being able to hear her friend Jada over the loud thumping music. She squinted, trying to look for her purple haired friend through the pulsating, different colored lights. Mentally, Pixie was cursing herself for allowing her friends to take her here, but they had insisted on it since it was her twenty-first birthday. Although, she could think of thousands of other things she would rather do than be surrounded by headache inducing music, epilepsy triggering lights, and scantily clad, hot , sweaty bodies crammed into a small space. However, Pixie always had a hard time saying no to people. So, when Jada finally arrived to Pixie, cheeks flushed and eyes lighting up with glee, Pixie put on a smile that hopefully didn't portray the discomfort she felt at being in such a claustrophobic setting.

"Have you seen Gemma?" Jada asked, slightly breathless from all the dancing she had done so far tonight.

"No, not recently. Last I saw, she was dancing with some guy." Pixie responded, brushing her pale hair out of her face.

Jada's hazel eyes lit up with excitement, and her dark red lips turned up into a grin. "Man, I seriously hope she hooks up with him. I'll finally be able to get back at her for last time."

Pixie rolled her eyes, remembering the incident Jada was talking about. Jada and Gemma were both a few years older than her, so they were used to the club scene, and about a month ago, Jada had hooked up with some guy she met while clubbing, and she was so in love with him, but she hardly remembered what he looked like. He turned out to be a nerdy sixteen year old who had gotten in with a fake, and while he was a generally nice guy, Jada had to nicely let him down. Of course, Gemma had teased her about it to no end, simply because she could.

"Believe me, he's nothing like your experience." Pixie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not to be a downer, but when can we leave? I still have packing to do."

Jada raised a perfectly done brow, and adjusted the short, low-cut white dress that made her dark skin pop nicely. "We've only been here for two hours, Pixie." Jada said, a whining edge to her voice.

"Isn't that long enough?" Pixie sighed, wincing from the headache she had. "This isn't exactly my scene."

"Hey, I wanted to go to the one down on fourth street, but Gemma insisted on here." Jada placed her hands on her hips. "Can't you stick it out for a bit longer?"

"I really need to do some more packing though." Pixie bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty. She knew Jada, along with Gemma, didn't want her to move to a different state. That was partly why she had agreed to come out with them tonight, so they could be the ones she had her first club experience with. Considering she was moving in only five days, they had barely any time left together.

"How about we leave here, but you don't go home just yet." Jada said after a moment, tying her dark purple hair up in a bun. "And we find Gemma, and go get a tattoo together so you don't forget about us when you move to New York."

"As if I could ever forget you guys." Pixie averted her eyes, pretending she didn't notice the sheen in Jada's eyes that showed her tears. Pixie didn't want any crying tonight, that could be saved for when she was truly gone.

"Sure, sure kid. Whatever you say." Jada joked, and then shook her head a bit, as if to clear her thoughts. "So, want to go get a tattoo?"

"Yeah, if I can find any space left." Pixie replied, half kidding. Jada snorted, then turned to look for Gemma.

Pixie already had gotten quite a few tattoos, though she planned on getting far more. At some point, she planned on getting a full sleeve, but for now she settled for the few she had scattered on her left arm, the one on her side, the one behind her right ear, the one on her collarbone and the rather large one on right her thigh. So of course when Jada asked about getting a tattoo, one that all three of them would have, she agreed with it instantly.

Pixie held out her arm, and Jada linked hers through it. They made their way towards the dance floor, not bothering to try calling Gemma since she always kept her iPhone on silent, just like Pixie. Pixie and Jada would just have to hope they would be able to find her the old fashioned way.

Pixie had never felt more uncomfortable in her life, with sweaty bodies being pushed into her; knocking into her arms, stepping on her feet, singing and laughing in her face, simply because they were either drunk or having too much fun to care. The music got louder and the lights brighter, and more intense, leaving Pixie frantically searching through the crowd for a glimpse of Gemma. Occasionally, someone would stumble into Jada or Pixie, and start hitting on them, their breath reeking of alcohol as they slurred their words and got too close for comfort, and they would try to hurriedly move past them, normally successful. If the person refused to leave, Pixie would use her silver ridiculous heels, (which she swore up and down in her head she would never wear again), and stomp on their feet, causing them to move out of their way.

Finally, Pixie spotted Gemma sitting on a couch with the guy she had been dancing with, flipping her short, impossibly natural red hair back as she laughed loudly at whatever was said. Pixie pointed her out to Jada, and with a smirk on Jada's face, they walked over to them with determination in their step.

"Oh Gemma!" Jada sang, practically shouting so she would be heard over the music.

Gemma glanced over, her deep ocean blue eyes looking panicked when she saw the look on Jada's face. She looked at Pixie for help, but all Pixie did was give her a sympathetic smile and hoped for the best.

"Hey guys." Gemma replied far less enthusiastically than Jada, slowly getting off the guy's lap she was sitting on, hesitantly walking towards them.

"Gemma, no need to get up, you guys looked so adorable!" Jada squealed in fake excitement. Pixie felt her pale face flush in secondhand embarrassment for Gemma.

"No Jada, it's fine." Gemma started walking towards them more quickly, obviously hoping that would shut Jada up.

"What's your name, by the way?" Jada walked over to the stranger, her voice sounding overly-interested. "Would you like to see some pictures I've got of Gemma, her mom's real nice and will give you just about anything you ask of her, so I've got some lovely pictures of her I'm sure you'd love to see-"

"I'll text you later, Keaton." Gemma shouted, grabbing Jada's arm and pulling her away before she could say anything else.

The guy, Keaton apparently, looked utterly confused and slightly amused. Pixie shot him a sympathetic smile, and then hurried to catch up with her friends who were of course bickering with each other. Pixie simply followed them, far too happy to be leaving the crowded club to say anything to them. Of course, once they were out, Pixie stopped them.

She went in between them, throwing her arms over each of their shoulders. "Guys, in case you've forgotten, it is my birthday, and it would be highly appreciated if you would both quit your bitching."

Gemma opened her mouth to speak, but Pixie quickly cut in. "Anyways, what should we get for our tattoos."

"As long as we don't get something basic, I'm good." Jada offered, letting her hair out of the bun it had been in and tossing it over one shoulder.

"Same." Gemma said, the squabble with Jada already forgotten. Their friendship was always like that, they would fight over something and the next minute, all would be forgotten and forgiven.

"Okay." Pixie pondered in silence for a few minutes, and then her face broke out into a grin. "Let's get Harry Potter tattoos!"

Jada groaned, while Gemma thought for a moment, and then nodded in approval.

"That'd be cool." Gemma said, smiling at Pixie.

"Dude, I know you're obsessed, but really? A tattoo?" Jada raised an eyebrow. "I like Harry Potter and all, but do we need to get a tattoo for it?"

"It's my birthday, and I think we should get matching Harry Potter tattoos. That's something that brought us closer, remember?" Pixie asked, remembering how their shared love of the series had brought them together to become what they use to jokingly call "modern day marauders."

"What would we even get?" Jada asked, still not completely willing to get one.

"We could get marauder tattoos!" Pixie said after a moment of hesitation, the idea coming to her at random.

"Like, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'?" Gemma questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"No, like we'd each get a paw print that represents the marauders." Pixie explained, already imagining where she was going to put the tattoo. "Like, a wolf print for Remus, a dog print for Sirius, a deer track for James, and nothing for Peter because he was a piece of shit marauder."

"I love it! Let's do it!" Gemma exclaimed, warming up to the idea and getting excited by it.

"Not to be a bitch, but that's kinda lame, like, isn't the point of getting a Harry Potter tattoo so that people will know it's a Harry Potter tattoo?" Jada asked.

Pixie bit her bottom lip, seeing what Jada meant. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We could always get like, the Deathly Hallows sign."

After a bit of debating, the girls decided on getting the outline of Harry's scar tattooed on their wrists, and they headed off towards a tattoo parlor that was nearby, getting the directions off of Pixie's iPhone.

Their conversational chatter of course inevitably ended up at them talking about Pixie's move that was happening in just four short days. It was a conversation Pixie would have preferred them to stay away from, in all reality. But of course, that's where the conversation ended up.

"So, have you got your apartment and everything settled for New York?" Gemma asked, as though they hadn't already been through this very question at least a thousand times.

"Yup." Pixie replied, suddenly acting far too interested in the directions the map was showing her. "About half a mile until we get there."

"Are you sure you want to move to New York?" Jada burst out, as though she couldn't contain herself from asking that question for even a minute longer.

Pixie eventually that question would come up, but it definitely didn't make it any easier to answer. She knew that New York was where she wanted to go, and she knew that that was what her dream had always been. Ever since she had learned of all the different states, she knew that New York was where she wanted to go, so she could pursue her dream of being a special effects makeup artist there, and finally begin the rest of her life. She knew that New York was where she wanted to build her life, even if her best friends, sisters practically, weren't going to be there. It hurt, it definitely did, knowing that they wouldn't all be in the same town, or even state, any longer.

But New York was Pixies dream.

"Pixie?" Gemma broke the tense silence that had erupted after Jada's question, glancing between a stone-faced Jada and a conflicted looking Pixie.

"Yes, I'm sure." Pixie gnawed on her bottom lip in distress, wanting to explain what they should already know, about New York being where she would start her career and become a somebody, something she had already explained numerous times to them, but she knew they were hurting right now and hell, so was she.

Their conversation ceased, and then came to a stop shortly after Pixie had said her answer, and Pixie tried hard to ignore the fact that it was majorly her fault, but her friends, best friends, should understand. Finally, they arrived at the tattoo place, simply called Tattoo Emporium, and Pixie pushed open the door, and they all walked inside.

The guy standing at the counter, his name tag said Luke, glanced up when they walked in, and gave them a smile. With his huge gauges, two full sleeves, light brown hair messily pulled back into a ponytail, beard, ripped jeans and black shirt, he made Pixie feel severely over-dressed in her too short, too tight dress, and sky-high silver heels, and she could feel her cheeks flaming up as she walked over to the counter.

"What can I do for you ladies tonight?" Luke asked, giving them an easy going smile that showcased his almost blindingly white teeth.

"We'd like to all get matching tattoos, in the outline of a lightning bolt." Pixie replied, unlocking her phone and showing him a picture she had saved.

Luke studied the picture for only a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, just give me a few minutes to draw this up and I'll come get you guys when I'm ready."

"Thank you." Pixie said, watching him as he walked out of the entryway of the parlor, and into the back room where they must do the tattoos.

She was left with a slightly awkward silence between herself and her best friends, and for the first time in their lives, they had no idea what to say to each other.

Gemma wordlessly sat down and began flipping through a magazine they had sitting out, while Jada wandered over to the photos on the walls of work the tattoo artists here had done. Pixie merely messed around on her phone, the silence creating a deafening ringing in her ears. After only a minute, Pixie couldn't stand it any longer, and decided to open Snapchat so they could all take a picture for Pixie to post to her story; which was already loaded with selfies of them all since it was indeed Pixie's twenty first birthday.

"Guys, let's take a pre-ink selfie." Pixie asked, trying to sound upbeat like nothing was wrong between them.

It seemed to have worked, because Gemma let out a loud laugh, and then she and Jada both walked over to her so they could take the picture.

"I like how you say "pre-ink" selfie, but yet you're the one that has more tattoos than Jada and I have put together." Gemma shook her head, laughter evident in her voice.

"That's not very hard, considering you literally have no tattoos yet, I only have two, and Pixie has like seven." Jada chuckled, fixing her hair.

"Let's just take the picture you idiots." Pixie shook her head, a soft smile on her face, knowing that whatever had been wrong between them all was now fixed for the time being.

They all smiled, posing for the snapchat, and Pixie saved the picture, reminding herself to make it her lockscreen the minute she had the chance, promising to also send it to Jada and Gemma. They were debating on taking another one when Luke walked back out.

"We're ready for you guys, come on back." Luke motioned them towards the back room, pulling the black sheet covering the entrance away so they could walk through.

Luke brought them over to where he did his work, and then spoke. "So, who's going first?"

Pixie was quickly volunteered to go first, mainly because she had obviously been through this far more than they had. Immediately, guy started admiring her previously done tattoos.

"That's a beautiful tattoo." Luke said, pointing at Pixie's tattoo on her arm, which was a black rose on the inside of her forearm, with the sentence we're all mad here written above. "Do you want your bolt to be on this wrist, or the other?"

"This one." Pixie said motioning towards her left arm, which had her other tattoos already on it. She would have put it on her other arm, but she was planning on getting a rather large tattoo there soon.

Luke nodded, grabbing his sterilizing equipment. He then seemed to notice the one on the inside of her upper arm, which looked similar to the moon on an Ouija board, slightly different and with more detail.

"You mess with Ouija boards?" Luke gave Pixie a small smirk as he began prepping her wrist for the tattoo, sterilizing her skin and getting the ink put in the needle of the tattoo gun.

"Oh yeah man, all the time." Pixie bluffed, having only played with one a few times as a teenager.

Luke laughed, and outlined the tattoo on her wrist. After he was done, he started on the tattoo itself.

Pixie flinched slightly when the needle touched her wrist, simply because although she was expecting it, it still shocked her to feel the needle slicing into her skin. Compared to her other tattoos, this one took hardly any time at all, since it was so small. After only around ten minutes, not even, Luke was done and ready for the next one.

As Pixie went to stand up, Luke happened to notice the tattoo on her thigh, since her dress had rode up a bit.

"What's that a tattoo of?" Luke asked her, pointing at her thigh.

"It's a black cat inside a mirror." Pixie replied, sliding her dress up a bit so he could see it a bit more clearly. "I got it about a year ago."

"What other tattoos do you have?" Luke asked as he gathered more supplies for the next tattoo.

Jada sat on the chair, giving Pixie a look, raising her brows suggestivley as she looked between Luke and her. Pixie's eyes widened and she blushed fiercely as she answered Luke's question, mentally cursing her much too pale skin.

"I've got a dead tree that resembles the whomping willow from Harry Potter going up my side, the birds on my collarbone leading into my shoulder," Pixie motioned towards her right side, then her collarbone, and then continued. "And, the first tattoo I ever got, an alien head behind my ear." She moved her light hair out of the way, showing him what it looked like.

Luke nodded in approval, starting Jada's tattoo. As he got closer to being done, Pixie could notice how nervous Gemma was getting. Pixie reached out and took hold of Gemma's hand, rubbing her thumb over her hand soothingly.

For Gemma, Jada was done much too soon, and it was her turn. Despite how nervous Gemma was, Luke managed to get her calm enough so that she got through the tattoo relatively easily, gripping onto Pixie's hand so hard that Pixie was sure it was broken.

At last, they were done, and went to pay. When Pixie started to take out her wallet, Jada and Gemma hurriedly paid for their tattoos, not allowing Pixie to pay anything since it was her birthday, no matter how much she protested.

They thanked Luke for his work, and before they left, he gave Pixie his number. Jada and Gemma giggled the whole way out of the parlor, causing Pixie to want to smack her head into the ground repeatedly.

"I bet he noticed your tongue piercing and he decided he wanted in on that." Gemma spit out during her laughing fit.

"No, it was definitely the tattoos!" Jada exclaimed, hardly able to breath through all her laughter.

They kept making jokes the whole way home, even while in the cab, leaving Pixie to severely wonder how they had managed to act sober in the parlor yet so drunk once they left. Of course, she knew there was a possibility they had smoked before they all met up, since Pixie had been almost immediately separated from them once they go to the club.

The ride home gave her a headache, and she tipped the driver greatly when she got out of the cab, since she was dropped off before Jada and Gemma. At least it wasn't her that had to put up with those idiots that she loved dearly.

Pixie made her way into her apartment, and quickly shoved off her heels and sighed in relief, then walked into the bathroom to scrub off her makeup, something that was automatic to her at this point since she always wore it.

She was careful not to accidentally rip out her nose ring while washing her face, something she had done many times before. When she was done, she braided her long, pale white hair and walked into her room. She took off her dress and slid on shorts and a tank top that had yet to be packed away, then decided to christen her new Harry Potter tattoo by re-reading one of her Harry Potter books, The Deathly Hallows. She flipped to where Harry was immersed in Snape's memories, eventually drifting off into sleep when Harry was seeing how his dad, Sirius, and Lupin acted towards Snape.

Pixie slept peacefully, unaware that her entire world was going to change overnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: anything you notice, I don't own, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Pixie woke up to her apartment shaking like mad, her Siamese cat Poz having jumped up onto her chest, mewing loudly. The one picture frame she had on the wall fell off and crashed onto the floor. Swearing loudly, Pixie grabbed Poz; and after a moment of deliberation, where she attempted to remember where to go in case of an earthquake, ran to her bathroom and sat down in the tub, clutching Poz to her chest.

Her cat seemed to know that this was an emergency, so she didn't try to fight out of Pixie's grip, and actually burrowed into her chest. The ceiling cracked, and bits of debris fell down, causing Pixie to wish she had written some sort of a will; because obviously she was about to die here in a bathtub, clutching her cat to herself, eyes screwed shut, and cowering down into the white porcelain.

At last, just when Pixie was mentally writing out her eulogy that no one would have gotten to hear anyways, the shaking stopped, and Pixie dared to open her eyes. Immediately, Pixie knew something something was terrible was wrong, because she most certainly wasn't in her blue bathroom anymore.

Instead, she found herself in an old fashioned looking, off-white bathroom, devoid of anything familiar. Slowly, she got out of the tub, still holding her cat, and carefully walked over the fallen debris, and broken glass from the mirror that had fallen, and into what she assumed would be her bedroom. The room she walked into was definitely not her bedroom.

While it had all of her things inside; her boxes packed away with her belongings, her dress from the night before lying discarded on the floor, her bedspread still on the double mattress, vanity over on the far end of the wall, it was not her room.

Avoiding the debris that had once again fallen, Pixie walked to the window; which was covered with a black curtain, hardly letting any light through, and flung the curtains aside. The sight she was met with made her stomach churn and her palms start to sweat, because she was really most definitely not in Minnesota anymore.

Outside, there were townhouses in lines, all looking the same, and a stone pathway with an old dirty looking road in the middle. Had she been at home, she would have looked out to see nothing but a forest out there, since her apartment window faced the back of the apartment complex she lived in.

Pixie set down Poz on the bed, and checked her phone to see if she had any service. Panic set in completely when she realized she didn't have any, meaning she was unable to call for help. In her hurry to walk downstairs, she knocked her hip into a table, causing one of her boxes to fall over and the contents to spill out onto the floor. She noticed it was the box which contained things such as her birth certificate, passport, and other legal documents. She bent down to pick them up, hoping that doing something would calm her down, but once she laid eyes on her birth certificate, her blood ran cold.

According to the certificate, she was born July seventh, in the year 1960. But that was impossible, she was born in 1996, she was twenty one. Abandoning the papers on the floor, Pixie headed downstairs with Poz trailing behind her, focusing on getting the fuck out of this place.

Just as she reached the bottom step, she heard the opening of the front door, and whispering voices. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back, something she shouldn't have done, because Poz was right behind her and didn't move; causing her to step on his tail, making him let out a loud meow and a hiss. The voices she heard ceased, and footsteps came closer.

In a state of sheer panic, Pixie scooped up Poz in her arms and hurried up the stairs two at a time, dashing into her room and locking the door, then backing away towards the window, hoping the people would leave.

She heard rustling behind the door, and then a gruff voice spoke.

"Alohomora." The gruff voice said, faintly being heard through the door.

Pixie stood in a state of shock, watching as the door opened with an audible click, revealing an odd bunch of people.

The largest man had long, scraggly hair and a few scars down the side of his face, an eyepatch over one eye. The other man, of average height, had long ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail, his face hard and unwavering in his stare. The only woman standing there had a kind face, with lots of laugh lines, however her eyes were hard and wary, darting around the room in a feverish way.

All of the wore robes, and held out sticks in front of them that emitted a light blow glow, illuminating the small room. Pixie's eyes widened in shock as she realized they were holding wands, actual wands, and were wearing wizarding robes.

"I'm fucking dreaming." Pixie murmured out loud, her face portraying her sheer awe at the sight in front of her. She had to hand it to her friends this was the most elaborate prank they had pulled yet.

"What did you just say?" The eyepatch man barked, striding towards her with his wand held out threateningly in front of him. "Where are the rest of your pathetic death eaters?"

"Excuse me?" Pixie squeaked, pressing herself against the wall and shielding her cat with both arms; extremely intimidated by the man, who she guessed was Alaster Moody from Harry fucking Potter, a fictional character standing straight in front of her. Although, he looked quite younger than described in the books. Great, one of the most threatening aurors in the Harry Potter universe was standing in front of her and thought she was a fucking death eater, yeah, that's great, what a great birthday present.

"What did You-Know-Who send you to do?" Alastor shoved the tip of his wand into her throat, the warm wood feeling as though it would burn her. "What's your name, you filthy scum?"

"I'm not a fucking death eater!" Pixie hurriedly replied, hoping he would take the wand off her throat. Instead, he dug it in further, causing Pixie to let out a few tears in pure terror at the fact that she was either crazy, or in a world that didn't even exist. "My name's Pixie, and I'm also not scum, thank you very much."

"Alastor, she seems a bit young to be a death eater." The girl called to him, her wand lowered a bit.

"Look at the markings on her body, you git. It could be a new marking for You-Know-Who." Alastor snarled, his wand never lowering or relieving pressure. "Nobody's too young to be considered a suspect."

"Alastor," The other man called, striding forward and setting a hand on his shoulder. "Legilimency."

It only took a moment before Alastor took his wand off her throat, although he pointed it at her still. Then, Pixie felt the oddest sensation of something poking and prodding at her mind,a and she knew it was Moody digging in her brain for information. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't find out that she basically knew him, and had read about him and this world through ink on paper.

Moody furrowed his brows, and then his eyes, well, the one not covered by an eyepatch, widened.

"She's good." He said, hobbling over towards the others. "But I'll still need to take her for questioning."

"Are you going to take her to the ministry?" The woman asked, lowering her wand completely.

Moody scoffed, shaking his head. "Can't trust hardly anyone these days, I'm taking her to the one person who is always trustworthy in these days."

Pixie knew he was talking about Dumbledore, considering nearly everyone in the Harry Potter world was so far up Dumbledore's ass you could see them waving from the back of his throat.

"Come with me." Moody barked at Pixie, startling her from her thoughts.

"Will I be coming back?" Pixie asked, unsure of whether she should go with him or not.

Moody snorted, and started out of the room. "Most likely not, considering the state of things. Get whatever you need, Bayne will help you with it. You have five minutes."

With that, Moody walked out of the room, the other man following him while the girl stayed behind. The girl looked around the room in curiosity, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Are you Bayne?" Pixie asked, her thoughts racing at what was happening to her.

"Yup, sure am." The girl, Bayne, said brightly, and Pixie noticed just how young she seemed to be. "Get together whatever you need, and I'll shrink it down for you, so you can carry it all in a bag."

Pixie nodded, running on autopilot for the most part. Thankfully, since she was supposed to be moving, all of her things were already packed, so Bayne simply shrunk down the boxes, and Pixie put them in her backpack, only taking boxes that contained clothes, and a few other boxes containing sentimental objects. As she was putting the last of the shrunken boxes in her bag, she was reminded of her birth certificate.

"Hey, what year is it?" Pixie asked, hoping she sounded casual. She took Poz's cat carrier out from the closet, thankful that things were still where they would have been had this been her room.

"It's 1977, why do you ask?" Bayne replied, levitating the cat carrier off the ground after Pixie had put Poz inside.

"Are you fucking serious?" Pixie blurted out, all color draining from her face.

Bayne looked at her in confusion. "Why is that such a shock to you?"

Pixie merely shook her head, and put her phone, charger, and earbuds in her backpack. That would mean she was only seventeen, although she had literally just turned twenty-one. There was so much happening to her that she had no idea how to wrap her mind around it, and decided she would simply wait until she was with Dumbledore before she discussed anything with anyone.

"Here, you'll want to wear this." Bayne held out a plain black robe, motioning towards Pixies short short and tank top, her usual pajama attire. "You may stand out in that."

"Right." Pixie replied, taking the robe and trying her best to remain calm. "I'll put this on and then we can go."

Bayne nodded, levitating the cat carrier containing Poz out of the room and downstairs. Pixie took a deep, shaky breath, and walked into the bathroom, thankful to see a bra hanging off the door. She didn't really want to deal with the awkwardness of going downstairs and asking for Bayne to unshrink one of her boxes so she could get a bra out in front of everyone.

After putting it on, she shrugged on the robe; and after spotting her makeup bag on the counter, grabbed it gratefully, glad she hadn't left without it. She also brushed her teeth and then shoved her toothbrush and toothpaste in her bag, and tossed her hair brush in as well. She didn't bother brushing her hair since it was still in a braid from last night.

"Are you ready yet?" Pixie heard Moody's rough voice yell up to her, irritation evident in his tone. "Don't want to wait forever, ya never know when the Black's could call up You-Know-Who, and I'd rather not loose my other eye today."

Pixie walked out the bathroom, shaking her head, and took off her comforter and folded it, then grabbed her pillow and walked downstairs with both things tucked under her arm.

"Finally." Moody grumbled, walking towards the door. Pixie noticed the way he limped. "You ready now?"

Pixie nodded, and then spotted her converse by the door. "Let me just out my shoes on and I'll be good."

"Merlin." Moody shook his head in frustration. "Next time there's reports of an outrageous amount of magic, count me out."

"You insisted on coming, Alastor." The man said to him, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to take one of your eyes there, Dillons?" Moody sneered, crossing his arms.

Pixie held back a snort, taking time to appreciate actually seeing Mad Eye in the flesh, a bit happy that he acted exactly how she imagined he would.

"Are you quite done yet?" Moody snapped at her, and Pixie nodded quickly, not wanting to have his wand shoved in her esophagus again anytime soon. "Great, now take my wand, and your cat."

Pixie took Poz's carrier from Bayne, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was lovely meeting you, Pixie." Bayne said, giving her a soft pat on the shoulder. "Perhaps we'll meet again soon."

Pixie gave her a nod, and then fixed the straps of her backpack, taking Moody's hand rather hesitantly.

Moody raised his wand, and pointed it at Bayne and Dillons. "Obliviate" He muttered, and then swished his wand, and they were gone. He turned to Pixie. "They shouldn't know about you."

Pixie looked in amazement from where the aurors had been standing, and then looked at Moody.

"Shut your eyes." Moody said, tightening the grip he had on her arm.

She then experienced the odd sensation of Apparating for the first time in her life, something she would rather never do again.

"You can open your eyes." Pixie heard a light voice say, a voice that was most definitely not Moody.

She opened her eyes to see a man with twinkling blue eyes, white hair and a long white beard, wearing purple robes with moving swirls of colors all over it, a pointed hat sitting lopsided on his head, and Pixie knew she was looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

She stared in awe, still not comprehending the fact that she was in a fictional world surrounded by fictional colors.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, although I am more commonly referred to as Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore gave her a kind smile, and then held out a tin full of yellow candies. "Lemon drop?"

"I'm good." Pixie replied, taking time to look around at her surroundings. She assumed they were in his office, considering it looked exactly as it did in the books, right down to Fawkes in the corner, looking as though he was recently reborn.

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore motioned towards the plush chairs in front of his desk. "I assume we have quite a bit to talk about."

Pixie nodded numbly, setting down Poz and her backpack on the floor next to the chair she choose to sit in, and then sat down, looking at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Alastor has informed me that you seem to be a time traveler with vital information about the future of the wizarding world." Dumbledore stated, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

Moody stood in the corner, saying nothing, remaining only a intimidating fixture in the background of their conversation. Pixie paused, unsure of what she should say, because she didn't know if Dumbledore would want Moody to know what she knew.

He seemed to notice her hesitation, and gave a small grin. "Alastor is trustworthy, miss Pixie. Anything you say to me can be heard by him."

Pixie nodded, attempting to gather her thoughts so she could speak coherently.

"I guess I'll start with who I am." She said, clearing her throat. "My name is Pixie Blackwoods, and I was born in 1996. I'm supposed to be twenty one, living in Minnesota in 2016. And," Pixie lowered her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. "This world isn't supposed to exist."

At that statement, Dumbledore raised his eyes, and pushed up his spectacles. "What do you mean by that?"

"This world, this universe, where wizards and witches exist, you guys in particular," Pixie motioned to both Dumbledore and Moody. "Is a fictional story created by J.K. Rowling. It's not real."

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, and then stood from his desk, walking over to a shelf in the corner of the room. He pulled out an old looking book, the title written in a language she couldn't even begin to understand. After flipping through pages upon pages, the only sound in the room during that time being the occasional meow from Poz and the rustling of paper, Dumbledore let out a surprised 'Ah', and nodded, taking the book over to his desk and sitting back down.

Pixie looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, miss Blackwoods, you have arrived on time." Dumbledore spoke, looking up at her with a soft smile. "You were mentioned in a prophecy from years ago."

"Excuse me?" Pixie raised her eyebrows, shocked.

"Cassandra Trelawney, one of the most famous seers in our history, told of a young girl who would appear out of nowhere with knowledge of the future that could change the course of wizarding world history. She would have hair white as ice and fine as silk, eyes as green as the curse she would have to avoid." Dumbledore explained, setting a bookmark in the page of the book, and setting it aside for later. "This prophecy has been, unfortunately, been long forgotten. Although perhaps, that will work in our favor." Dumbledore mused, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

Pixie sat in silence, dumbfounded by the information thrust onto her. She was in a prophecy from Sybil Trelawney's great-great-grandmother, from a world she thought was purely fictional. Did that mean that the world she had thought was fact, was actually fiction, and this world was the fact? It made Pixie's head hurt.

"You said that this was a fictional world." Dumbledore stated, tapping his fingers together as he leaned back in his chair. "Does that mean you've read about it?"

Pixie nodded. "I have although I don't believe I am in the same time as the books I read were set in." She replied, not sure how much she should reveal, and unsure of how to ask which time period she was in. An idea come to her suddenly, so she blurted out her next question. "By any chance, have you heard of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, or Peter Pettigrew?"

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh at that. "There's hardly a soul in this school that hasn't heard of them. Every chance they get, they're causing mischief left and right."

Pixie nodded, her heart sinking slightly as she realized she would be mainly on her own here, since there wasn't all that much information on the Marauders in the books, she knew only the basics of them which also pertained to Harry and Voldemort. However, she realized, she could save the Marauders, and kill Voldemort before he could wreak too much destruction on everyone's lives. She knew about the horcruxes, she knew that without them Voldemort was as mortal as anyone else. She could save them!

Dumbledore seemed to sense her excitement, and an amused smile spread across his face. "What is it?" He asked her, smiling.

"I just realized I have the power to save the lives of people that don't deserve to die." Pixie laughed a bit, giddy with the fact she was able to save her favorite fictional characters from pain, suffering, and certain death.

Dumbledore's expression suddenly turned serious. "You must be careful with what you change in the past, and I would advise you change as little as possible, or nothing at all. One person saved from death could mean millions of other deaths for others."

Pixie raised an eyebrow. "Considering I know how to kill Voldemort, I'm pretty sure I can manage doing my own thing."

"You're not supposed to say the name!" Moody spat out, cringing.

Dumbledore held a hand up to quiet Moody, focusing his attention on Pixie. "How do you know?"

"I've read the books, and seen the movies more times than I can count." Pixie explained, crossing her arms. "It all comes together in the end, but since I've gotten here so early, it will be easier."

Dumbledore looked intrigued, and leaned forward on his desk. "Please, explain further."

"Voldemort is essentially immortal at the moment, since he has created six horcruxes to ensure he would not be easily defeated." Pixie explained, watching as Dumbledore's face grew grim. "He learned of the idea through Professor Slughorn, since when Voldemort was a student here he was a member of the Slug Club."

"I had my suspicions." Dumbledore mused, a far away look in his eyes. "Do you know where they are?"

Pixie nodded, and Dumbledore spoke again.

"I don't believe it would be wise for you to tell me where they all are, for safety reasons, as long as you are able to locate the horcruxes and destroy them yourself." Dumbledore said, and, upon seeing the look on Pixies face, explained a bit more. "This is your destiny, Pixie. I will help you, of course, but this is something you have to do on your own."

Pixie nodded, knowing what he said made sense. "There are only a few I'll need your help with, I believe. There is a ring at Voldemort's childhood home, but I'm not sure where that is, in the books you were the one who found the location through memories." Pixie racked her brain for the others. "The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, I don't remember where that is, it's been a bit since I've read that particular part of the book. The other ones should be fairly easy to locate."

Dumbledore nodded, letting the information he was told soak into his memories. "I'll start looking into the ring and the cup, do you happen to know what the ring looks like?"

Pixie thought hard, but no luck. "I can't really remember, I believe it was his father's though. I do know that it is for sure at his childhood home, if it's been made."

Dumbledore nodded once again, reminding Pixie of a bobblehead. "Alright, so, how old are you?" He changed the subject, taking Pixie a bit by surprise.

"Well, in my universe I had just turned twenty-one." Pixie said, but in her gut she knew that was no longer her age. "When I looked at my birth certificate, it stated that I had just turned seventeen."

"So, you'll be a seventh year." Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair once again. "We'll have you sorted before the rest of the first years, so it won't cause too much of a disruption when someone as old as yourself is being sorted. I would have you sorted separately, but unfortunately, that just simply wouldn't work."

Pixie snorted, realizing what he was getting at. "Professor, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm a muggle."

Dumbledore let out a small laugh. "Burst your bubble, how peculiar." He marveled, and then turned to face her. "Dear, the reason the aurors were sent to you, besides the fact that your entrance caused an unusually large amount of magic explode around that area, was because of the remaining magic that didn't leave."

Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. "You are a very powerful witch, with power you have yet to tap into. It needs controlling, you need training, of course, but, miss Blackwoods, you are quite the powerful witch."

"Forgive me for disagreeing, but you can't really expect me to believe I'm a witch just like that. I've only been in the wizarding world, something I was sure was fiction, for a few hours at most. How could I be magical as well?" Pixie questioned, knowing that would be too good to be true.

"Theres a simple way to solve this." Dumbledore replied, and then dug around in a pocket of his robe, pulling out an average looking wand. "Give this wand a swish."

Doubtful, but her stomach full of butterflies, Pixie took the wand, and swung it in a high arch in the air. To her utter delight and excitement, silver sparkles shot out of the wand, and then to her embarrassment, Dumbledore's desk collapsed.

"Shit." She blurted out, her pale skin heating up immediately.

"You have quite the vocabulary, don't you?" Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, taking out what she assumed was his own wand, and, with a simple wave, had his desk fixed good as new.

"Sorry." Pixie apologized, cheeks still a dark red. Many times Pixie has wished for any other skin tone, since she blushed far too easily and way too much.

Dumbledore waved off her apology with his hand, chuckling slightly. "Now, you are of age in the wizarding world, so I invite you to join The Order of the Phoenix. Are you aware of what that is?"

Pixie nodded fervently, a grin on her face. "I definitely do, and yes, I would love to join."

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now, I'm sure since you have intel unknown to us, that you know who is trustworthy and who is not, so if there is anyone at all you know to be vital to helping us defeat Voldemort, do not hesitate to invite them to join."

Pixie nodded, knowing who the first people she'd ask would be. "I'll definitely take you up on that."

"I will let you know when meetings are, so you can attend." Dumbledore said. "Now, onto other matters. You'll need somewhere to stay, and I feel that here is the safest place for you. I will also set up tutoring sessions so you won't be so far behind, although I'm sure you know the basics, correct?"

Pixie remembered all the times she, Gemma, and Jada had practiced executing the Harry Potter spells, and read up on the curriculum using the internet, simply because they had wanted to pretend they were really witches. "I do, actually. But I know it's still going to be difficult." She replied, and then grew sad. Would she ever see Jada or Gemma again?

"Minerva will be your tutor for the remainder of the summer, and you and I will practice Occlumency so your mind won't be vulnerable." Dumbledore decided, pacing back and forth. "Depending on which house you're placed in, I'll also assign you a tutor in your house to help you with your coursework."

Pixie nodded, and then decided she needed to ask about her friends. "Will I ever see my old friends again? My old life?" She asked, swallowing hard to avoid the onslaught of tears that threatened to overcome her.

Dumbledore stopped pacing, his features going soft as he gave her a sympathetic look. "I am afraid you may never go back to where you came from. This is your true home, Pixie, and it's highly likely you were born here, but then sent there for the sole reason of the prophecy." Dumbledore said softly, not unkindly.

Pixie nodded slowly, holding back her tears. "I understand."

It was silent for a moment more, and then Dumbledore continued speaking. "You'll need a cover story, so we'll simply say your family was killed in a death eater raid, and you had been homeschooled until then. The ministry decided it would be best for you to go to Hogwarts, so here you are." Dumbledore decided, resuming his pacing. "I do hope it won't bother you to be living here, it's just what's most safe for you."

"Yeah, I agree. But where will I stay, since I haven't been sorted yet?" Pixie asked, inconspicuously wiping her eyes.

"Will the Ministry even allow this?" Moody spoke up, startling Pixie as she had forgotten he was there.

"Honestly, I could care less of what the Ministry has to say. I don't trust them anyways, with Voldemort attempting to infiltrate them." Dumbledore said, and then turned to Pixie, thinking.

"Albus, I think you also ought to know of the things all over her body." Moody said suddenly, walking towards them. "Show him the markings on your arms and everywhere."

"You mean my tattoos?" Pixie questioned, not moving.

"Whatever." Moody rolled his eyes. "Show him."

Dumbledore watched curiously as Pixie rolled up the sleeve of her robe, so Dumbledore would be able to see her tattoos. He smiled when he saw them.

"How curious." Dumbledore mused. "Alastor, what was the point of showing me these?"

"Well, shouldn't she get rid of them?" Moody asked as though it should have been obvious. "Along with that thing in her nose, too."

Pixie felt offended, and a bit self conscious. Why should she even have to get rid of them? She had been so happy when she saw her tattoos and piercings had come with her to the wizarding world, and now Moody wanted her to get rid of them, one of the last things tying her to her old life?

"I see no reason why she should." Dumbledore said in a tone that made it clear the conversation was over, and Moody backed down. "Now, we must find out where you can stay."

The solution came to Pixie suddenly, and she felt foolish for not thinking of it before. "Professor, what if I stay in the Room of Requirement?"

Dumbledore looked shocked at the fact she knew of the room, but then remembered she probably knew more than Moody and him put together. "That is a wonderful idea. We'll bring your stuff there, and then I'll call an emergency meeting of the Order."

Pixie's stomach let out a loud, embarrassing growl, and Poz started mewling loudly, causing Dumbledore to laugh once again. "I'll fetch a house elf while calling the Order, as well, to get food for you and your lovely animal." Dumbledore walked towards the door. "Alastor, make sure nothing happens while I'm gone." He said, and Moody nodded.

As Dumbledore walked out of his office, Poz faintly heard him say, "Burst your bubble, how delightful."

Then the sound of a door shutting was all she heard before the room gave way to silence.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it's not all that good yet and seems a bit boring, but the next chapter she'll finally start Hogwarts and meet the Marauders! let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen, I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **Thank you to leakiam and Guest for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Pixie's summer was spent with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, getting her magical abilities up to par with the rest of the seventh years that attended Hogwarts so she would have as easy of time as possible adjusting to her classes. She had also attended two order meetings, hidden under a disillusionment charm. The only people in the order that were aware of her existence was McGonagall, Moody, and of course, Dumbledore. The four of them had decided that it would be best if as few people as possible knew of her, so it would be harder for Voldemort to find out about her.

Of course, the threat of Voldemort loomed over her head, especially since the first wizarding war was starting; and if he had even an inkling of the fact there was someone with the knowledge able to defeat him, he would murder the person on the spot. Unfortunately for Pixie, that person would be here.

However, since it was Voldemort, inevitably he would eventually find out about her, especially since word would get around fairly quickly that Dumbledore was searching for Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and also looking for Voldemort's childhood home. So Dumbledore needed to act fast and find it before Voldemort figured out what was going on, and hide the artifacts even further. For the time being, everyone in the order was given the assignment of trying to find any lead of where the cup was, while Dumbledore and Moody tried digging into Voldemort's past to find the location of his childhood home.

So, her summer was spent adjusting to being gone from a world she'd known her entire life, separated from her best friends since middle school, most likely to never see them or go back to her world ever again. On the brightside, Pixie was easily able to distract herself from those depressing thoughts with the fact that she was living a life she thought only existed in her dreams. She spent the time she wasn't practicing magic exploring the castle, checking out every inch and learning every passageway she could, and considering she wasn't in possession of the Marauders Map like Fred and George had been, it took a long time and she was positive there were still much more to be discovered. She had spent so much time wandering the castle that she made friends with the house elves, as well as resident ghosts.

Peeves took a special liking towards messing with her, whether it be tripping her as she walked down the halls, especially when she was carrying food she had gathered from the kitchens, and occasionally poured ink on her head, claiming that her hair was "too white for his liking". She tried her best to avoid him, and hoped once term started he would stop tormenting her. Of course, she could hardly blame him, considering she was the only student that had stayed in Hogwarts over summer break.

The Grey Lady would occasionally conversate with her, and even gave her a few tips on the curriculum she was learning. The last time Pixie and her had talked, she had told Pixie she hoped she ended up in Ravenclaw, which had made Pixie smile a great bit, yet started the anxiety to grow in the pit of her stomach.

She was nervous to have to be sorted in front of everyone when she quite obviously was not a first year, and was in fact a seventh year. She had no idea how Dumbledore was even going to explain her to everyone, but considering he was Albus fucking Dumbledore, she knew he would have something figured out that would make sense. All she knew was that her name would be called before anyone else's, so it would hopefully cause less of a commotion.

Honestly though, this was Hogwarts, and it was not only Hogwarts, but the _Marauders_ era, something like this was going to be the talk of the castle, and she would more than likely be a main point of interest for the Marauders. The portraits and ghosts that were in the tower already gossiped quite a bit about her; her random arrival, her strange appearance, her tattoos, her past, who she could possibly be that would make Dumbledore feel it necessary for her to stay in the castle during summer break. In fact, she was positive she had heard the man from the beheading portrait tell the old woman from the burning house portrait that Pixie had murdered several people and was on the run from the ministry, threatening Dumbledore with murder unless he kept her hidden here.

Pixie had scoffed when she heard that one, slightly amused when she heard that, because she couldn't possibly see how a 5'2 girl who weighed 90 pounds soaking wet could ever be in the position to murder anyone, let alone several people. She could only hope the rumours would stop once term officially started.

 **-o-**

Pixie woke up on September first to hear the sounds of people and things moving around in the castle, presumably getting things ready for the students arriving tonight. The air in the castle was buzzing, an almost tangible electricity moving through the air as though the castle itself was excited for the arrival of old and new students ready for term to start.

After checking the time, and seeing it was only eight thirty, Pixie figured she should try to get a bit more sleep since she had a long day ahead of her. Unfortunately, it seemed Dumbledore had other plans for her.

Just as Pixie had settled down deeper under her comforter, shutting her eyes and attempting to get more sleep, there was a loud _crack_ as a house elf apparated into her room.

"Midge has been sent to fetch misses Pixie to get ready for the day by Professor Dumbledore, miss!" Midge the house elf chirped, tugging on Pixies comforter. "Very, very, very busy day indeed!"

Pixie let out a small groan, lifting her head off the pillow to see the small elf wearing a white smock and looking happy as she pulled the rest of Pixie's comforter off her bed. Pixie groaned much more loudly as her cocoon of warmth was ripped off of her, leaving the cool air of the castle to chill her bare legs.

"Midge, what if I would have been naked underneath here?" Pixie questioned, swinging her legs over the side of her bed as she got up.

The house elf squeaked, bowing immediately. "Midge would have apologized right away to misses Pixie, she would! Midge hopes she hasn't already offended misses Pixie already!"

Pixie chuckled, still finding it amusing the way the house elves reacted. "It's fine, Midge. Did you say Dumbledore sent you?"

Midge nodded profusely, reminding Pixie of a bobblehead. "Yes, he would like Pixie to meet him in his office at ten on the nose, after misses Pixie has gotten dressed and eaten breakfast!"

Pixie nodded, and got up to walk to the bathroom the Room of Requirement had provided for her. "Thank you, Midge. I'll be in the kitchens for breakfast in around an hour."

"Midge will be waiting!" Midge gave Pixie an odd salute, and then with another loud _crack_ , Disapperated out of the room.

Pixie smiled, chuckling quietly to herself. The house elves were quite adorable creatures, and now she could truly see why Hermione had started S.P.E.W in an effort to take them away from their lives of serving other wizards; however, it was clear to see that they wouldn't want life any other way.

With a large yawn, Pixie walked over to where she had her outfit for the day laid out, the standard skirt and sweater ensemble female Hogwarts students wore. McGonagall had taken the task of taking Pixie to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for the school year, using the money Dumbledore had given them for the trip. They got her school supplies, robes, and standard dress code outfits. The clothing had yet to take on any house colors, since she wasn't sorted yet, so they were somewhat plain and boring looking, but it was what she needed to wear.

She took her clothing into the bathroom, showered, and did her new routine of getting ready. After having read through a few books in the library, she found spells meant for normal, everyday routines, like drying your hair, untangling it, changing its color, things like that which cit down her morning routine by at least twenty minutes.

With a quick tap of her wand, her elbow length hair was completely dried and straightened better than any straightener she ever used had done, and then she tied it up so it wouldn't be in the way, planning on taking it down later so she would have something to hide her face behind during the Sorting ceremony. She left the bathroom to get dressed, and then walked back in so she could finish getting ready.

Although she had found spells that would do makeup for you; which had at the time been hilarious because really, who had taken the time to sit and create a spell for creating the perfect makeup look when you could have spent the time creating a spell that would make food appear out of thin air, she preferred to still do her own winged eyeliner and eyebrows, simply because it calmed her and gave her a piece of her old life to hold on to.

Once she was completely done getting ready, she smirked to herself; although it was a trivial thing, she was certain she would have the best eyebrows for once in her life, since she was currently in a time that didn't have the eyebrow craze of 2016.

When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her breath caught in her throat. She looked like an actual fucking wizard, or a really fucking good cosplayer. She could feel giddy laughter rising in her throat, and she couldn't help herself, she spun around in her robe and struck the weirdest pose possible; raising her wand in the air, dangling precariously from her arched fingertips, her legs spread in a fighting stance, pale hair swishing behind her as her light green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"That's a fucking lovely fighting stance, fear me Death Eaters." Pixie smirked, and then realized what she was doing and awkwardly dropped her hands to her sides, ignoring her flushing face as she left the bathroom, and walked out of the Room of Requirement.

The air in Hogwarts was most definitely different, it seemed more light and airy, friendlier than usual, and of course, the electric excitement was still floating throughout the magnificent castle. It also smelt of a mixture of heavenly foods, no doubt for the feast that would be happening tonight. The scent got stronger the closer Pixie got to the kitchens, and she shoved her wand into her robes before tickling the pear to get in, her mouth salivating like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Hello, miss Pixie!" Midge chirped, and then waved her little knobby arms over to a table that had a breakfast sat out on it. "Breakfast is ready for you!"

Pixie smiled at who was undoubtedly her favorite house elf, and walked over to the small table. "Thank you, Midge."

"No thanks necessary, miss Pixie! It is Midge's pleasure!" Midge beamed, and then disappeared into the throng of house elves bustling about getting ready for the arrival of the students.

Pixie checked the time, seeing she had around twenty minutes before she needed to go see Dumbledore, and dug into her breakfast; which consisted of oatmeal, something she had never been a fan of in her world, but the way the elves made it just made it taste absolutely delicious, toast with strawberry jelly, apple slices, and orange juice. There was bacon sitting out, but she wasn't a huge fan of meat, so she didn't eat it. Once she was done, she called her thanks to the busy house elves; who all chorused back a welcome, two immediately coming over to take away her dishes, and then Pixie headed off to Dumbledore.

On her way there, she ran into Nearly Headless Nick. "Good morning, Nick." Pixie smiled brightly at him, noticing how busy he seemed.

"Morning to you too, my dear, sorry to be off so quickly, but I must prepare for tonight, quite a big night you know!" Nick tipped his hat to her, and then floated off.

Pixie laughed, and then made her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee." Pixie said, and the entrance opened up. She walked up the stairs, happily noting she was two minutes early. She rounded the corner into his office to see him studying a piece of parchment paper, oblivious to her arrival.

"Hello, Professor." Pixie greeted him, walking over and taking a seat in the all too plush chair in front of his desk, literally sinking into it. She almost sighed out loud, the chair was as comfortable as her bed. She really wished she could sleep longer, she hated waking up before eleven at the earliest.

"Ah, Pixie. Good morning, care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, holding out the tin filled with the yellow candies, not taking his eyes off the parchment in front of him.

Pixie reached out and took one, popping the candy in her mouth, savoring the sweetness before the sour hit. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded, setting the tin back down, and then adjusting his spectacles and setting the parchment aside. "How are you this morning?" He asked, taking a lemon candy as well.

"A bit nervous, other than that I'm alright." Pixie replied, tapping her foot anxiously on the leg of the chair. "Tired, too. Why did you need me to get up so early?"

"Early bird gets the worm, they say," Dumbledore smiled, a playful twinkle in his eyes. "And, we have a few things to discuss."

Pixie nodded, waiting for him to continue. He sat in silence for a moment, and then continued.

"Tonight, you will be sorted into your house, so you'll want to pack your things into the trunk Minerva got you when you both went to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said, lacing his fingers together on the desk in front of him. "You'll be sorted first, of course, and I will simply introduce you as a normal witch that happened to be homeschooled until your parents were killed in a Death Eater raid. Short and to the point."

Pixie nodded. "Where will I keep my things during the Sorting and the feast?"

"We'll keep them with the rest of the first years things, once you've been sorted your things will go straight to your room in your house. Once you get to your dormitory, your head of house will tell you which room you're in." Dumbledore explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Pixie nodded again, crossing her arms and inconspicuously pinching her arm so she would hopefully wake up easier.

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled, and then his face grew a bit more serious. "I know you haven't had much time to work on destroying the horcruxes you can get to, since you've had to focus on adjusting to your new life and learning the curriculum, but I need for you to start working on finding them and destroying them as soon as possible." Dumbledore said, his eyes not leaving hers.

Pixie bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't destroyed them yet. "I'm sorry, Professor."

Dumbledore waved off her apologies as though they were nothing. "Nonsense, Miss, Blackwoods, you've had enough to deal with already. It's imperative, however, that you locate and destroy them as soon as you are able to."

"I understand." Pixie said, making a mental note to retrieve the diadem from the Room of Requirement when she went back. "Would you happen to have the Sword of Gryffindor with you, by any chance?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised, and then he let out an 'ah' of understanding. "No, it's currently hidden in a Gringotts vault. I'll have Hagrid go get it later today. Would you be able to bring any horcrux to my office tomorrow night?" He asked, getting out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink, and started writing.

"Yes, I can for sure get one." Pixie replied. "I'm not sure about the others, but I'll try my best."

"Sounds like a plan." Dumbledore took a few moments more to write on the parchment, and then rolled it shut. "That's all I have for you as of right now, Pixie."

"Okay." Pixie stood, and so did Dumbledore.

"I suppose the rest of your day is yours, just meet me at my office around six-thirty, because that's when the train gets here. That will give us enough time to get you down to the Great Hall for the Sorting, since it takes at least ten minutes for everyone to reach the castle." Dumbledore walked towards the door, and Pixie followed him.

"Will the password still be the same?" Pixie asked as they walked down the small staircase leading out of Dumbledore's office.

He shook his head no. "I should be out waiting for you when you come, but in case I am not, the password is Acid Pops." Dumbledore informed her, and once they left his office, he turned to go down to the owlery while Pixie was thinking of heading back to her room for a nap.

Pixie nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her robe. "Sounds good, Professor. I'll see you then."

"Six-thirty." Dumbledore reminded her, and then with a small smile in parting, he was off to the owlery while Pixie was off to her room to attempt to get a bit more sleep.

 **-o-**

At six twenty Pixie left the Room of Requirement, her stomach twisting into nervous knots with each step she took towards Dumbledore's office. The house elves had come to take her things away to where they kept the first years' trunks, making the day much more real to her. As she walked, she messed with her outfit; straightening her already in place shirt, and smoothing down nonexistent wrinkles in both her skirt and robes, even stopping occasionally to pull up her knee highs which weren't even falling down, but doing all of those things gave her mind something to focus on besides the anxiety building up in her veins.

She turned the corner leading to Dumbledore's office sharply, her pale blond hair swinging around and getting stuck to her lips. Smoothing it back away from her face, she thought she should maybe have left it tied back, but knew she would need some sort of a shield for later tonight. At the mere thought of the Sorting, her throat closed up and her mouth grew dry, leaving her feeling like she was going to throw up, which she really really _really_ hoped wouldn't happen in front of everyone, because that would really be just her fucking luck.

Dumbledore wasn't outside his office when she got there, so she strolled over to the Gargoyles and opened her mouth to say the password, when the entrance opened and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Right on time, miss Pixie." Dumbledore gave her a grandfatherly grin, to no surprise. Pixie had gotten use to his oddly excessive amount of smiling, although she couldn't help but wonder if his cheeks had gone permanently numb from all of it. "Are you ready?"

"Define ready." Pixie replied, only partially joking. She honestly had no idea whether she should be excited or happy about being Sorted; the fangirl in her was screaming in happiness while the introverted part of her was trembling in fear of being the only seventh grader that would be sorted tonight, in front of all the students in every Hogwarts house, and even the first years who had yet to be sorted.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, and then started walking down the long hall, Pixie trailing behind him like a puppy. She followed him down a staircase leading to the entranceway of the castle, feeling the oddest sensation as they neared closer towards it. It felt as though the air was moving; become a living, tangible thing, pulsating around the room like it was having an anxiety attack, constantly become more and more agitated.

"That would have to be one of my favorite things about start of term." Dumbledore sighed, a pleased smile stretching across his face. "Do you feel it?"

Pixie nodded, in awe of the way she noticed the front doors seemed to pulse with an odd pale blue glow, sending off shimmering specks of light at random, and giving a powerful aura that Pixie could feel from the bottom of the steps she was standing on.

"What is it?" She asked, watching as Dumbledore walked over to the doors, waving his wand once, the doors making a clicking sound.

"It's the magic coming off from the students, and being harnessed by the castle." Dumbledore explained, walking over towards a polished, dark wood door. "It releases the magic back to its proper owner once the students walk back into the school, and it helps strengthen the magical charms protecting the castle."

"That's amazing." Pixie replied in pure awe, marveling at the information never mentioned in the books.

"Isn't it?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically, and stopped in front of the wood door. "This is where we part, I'm afraid."

"Do I wait out here?" Pixie asked, trying to remember where the first years went before being sorted.

"No, I'll open the door and you'll wait inside. Professor McGonagall will be in with the first years in two minutes, so I must hurry to the Great Hall. Everyone will be here in a very short period of time." Dumbledore turned to the door, and after tracing a pattern on the dark wood, the door swung open with an audible creak. "I wish you the best of luck, Pixie."

"Thank you, Professor." Pixie said sincerely, taking a deep breath before walking into the room. "I'll see you soon."

With yet another smile, Dumbledore nodded, then shut the door with an audible click. Pixie walked in a bit further, making sure she would be out of the way when McGonagall came in with the first years. She waited anxiously, gnawing on her bottom lip and using her wand to untangle her hair, even though there were no tangles whatsoever by the second time she did it.

She had never really took the time to think about it, but she wondered which house she would be put in. While she hoped for Gryffindor, she didn't really have much of a preference as to which house she was put into. She did hope she wouldn't be put in Slytherin because quite frankly, she was scared of being in the same house as Bellatrix and Lucius, although she supposed if she ended up there, she could always befriend Snape in the hopes of making him a better person.

Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, really, especially when The Gray Lady was already fond of her. Then again, neither would Hufflepuff, she was sure they were all lovely people, and had to be very kind, and they were indeed right by the kitchens so she would be able to visit Midge often.

However, she didn't have very much patience; something that was obvious from the way she kept fiddling with the hem of her shirt, occasionally using the untangling charm, and pacing back and forth anxiously while waiting for McGonagall. She was loyal though, and hard working. So Hufflepuff could still be a possibility.

Ravenclaw was another definite possibility, since she was extremely creative, and full of individuality along with creativity. She also liked to think she had a lot of wisdom, and quite a bit of wit, although that could very well be her ego talking.

Gryffindor was a possibility, because she knew she was extremely determined, always had been, something that very easily ended up as a deterrent in some situations, but it was still a strong part of her personality. She definitely abided by the rules of chivalry, so to speak, and hell, she had killed that huge ass spider once when Gemma was freaking out over it having appeared out of nowhere while she was reading, so she liked to think she was pretty fucking courageous herself. Gryffindor was yet another possibility.

As for Slytherin, well, she didn't even want to think of the possible reasons she would be sorted into that house. The stigma surrounding Slytherin house had followed her into this universe, and especially since it was currently full of the most heinous Death Eaters to ever emerge, she was desperately hoping against that house.

However, she had no more time to ponder over the fate of her Sorting, because she heard the low roar of voices as students started spilling into the house, their footsteps sounding like the ominous rumbling of thunder as they walked towards the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting the legendary Feast. The door in front of her started glowing slightly, so Pixie hastily shoved her wand into her robes and gave one last straightening up her appearance, and then stood with her arms at her sides watching as the door swung open to reveal McGonagall with a horde of tiny first years behind her.

"Come on, fill in the space, there's plenty of it, we've only got a few short minutes until you all begin to be called out for the sorting." McGonagall commanded with the strictness and grace only she could pull off, and then nodded at Pixie. "Good to see you, Miss Blackwoods."

Pixie nodded back at her, feeling uncomfortable as the first years chatter ceased when they saw her, and then started back up again in the form of overexaggerated hushed whispers she stopped herself from listening to.

"Stand over here by me, Miss Blackwoods." McGonagall commanded, standing in front of the throng of students.

Pixie hurried over to her, glad to actually have a specific plan of action, even if it was something as severely simple as standing over by the Professor. McGonagall gave her a small, quick smile, before averting her attention back to the first years, her expression turning severely stern as she looked over them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. " McGonagall stated, looking over the first years, her stern expression never faltering.

It was at that moment that Pixie had a new appreciation for the badass being that came in the form of the animagus Transfiguration teacher, standing before the first year students that kept a mixture of fear and awe etched on their faces, hardly any of them daring to whisper to one another, because that was what McGonagall's presence did to you.

All too soon, McGonagall ushered the first years into alphabetical order, and then instructed Pixie to stand in the front, paying no mind to the curious eyes of the first years. Then, they walked out, McGonagall leading the way much like a mother hen would lead her chicks. They stopped a bit before where a small stool sat, bearing the legendary Sorting Hat.

Pixie could feel all eyes on her, and for a few moments most conversation ceased, and then started back up again as friends turned to friends to discuss the girl standing at the front of the line who most _definitely_ was not a first year.

Pixie noticed Dumbledore hold up his hands, and the conversation stopped fairly quickly.

"Welcome first years, to the start of your magical career," Dumbledore said, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "And welcome back to the rest of our students, it's so wonderful to see all of your smiling faces once again."

A few bursts of laughter erupted at that statement, but they were quickly silenced by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"I hope to have a wonderful term, and I am unbelievably happy to see all of you return in one piece." He continued, his face growing a but serious as he said that statement. "I'm sure you're all positively starving, so let's get the Sorting started so we can eat the scrumptious Feast the house elves have prepared for us this evening."

There were a few murmurs of agreement at that, and Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Now, as I'm sure you all have noticed, we have a transfer student this year, who will be entering her seventh year." Dumbledore said, glancing over at where Pixie stood. "She will be Sorted first." He declared, sitting down at his chair.

McGonagall then cleared her throat, and spoke, her voice ringing out loud and clear throughout the Great Hall. "Pixie Blackwoods." Her voice echoed through the Great Hall, and Pixie felt hundreds of curious eyes watch her as she walked to the stool the meant for the Sorting, and then sat down. The moment the hat touched her head, she shut her eyes, and a strange voice started speaking clearly in her mind.

 _Ah, what do we have here? A time traveler? No? Even better, a universe hopper, I suppose we could call you!_

Pixie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, not wanting to have the hat label her as something like that.

 _Now, now, I didn't mean it in a bad way! Merely curious at your predicament, as any level headed hat would be._

Pixie raised her eyebrows, thinking of how a hat doesn't usually have the chance to understand the concept of being level headed.

 _Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself, I should place you sooner rather than later, I would think._

Pixie nodded, curiosity and anxiety burning a hole in the pit of her stomach, hands clenching onto the sides of the stool as she awaited her placement.

 _No need to be so worried! I see you've already ran through the possibilities in your mind, very well thought out, much like a Ravenclaw. Yet, I also sense an extremely strong sense of loyalty from you, so Hufflepuff would be a good choice as well. While you refuse to consider it, you have the qualities of a Slytherin, you're quite resourceful, strong ambition, and can be quite cunning._ There was a pause. _Although, I see you have a very daunting task set out in front of you, and I send the very best luck your way. In which case, I feel it would be in your best interest if you were placed in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and was then taken off her head by McGonagall, who gave Pixie a small squeeze on the shoulder.

There was courtesy clapping throughout the hall, but Pixie still got the vibe that most people were questioning who she was and why she was here, and she didn't blame them. She looked to the Gryffindor table, looking for a place to sit, when she noticed a fiery redhead with unmistakable green eyes, who happened to have an empty space next to her. Feeling the first traces of excitement coursing through her veins, she headed straight for the spot and sat down quietly, trying to ignore the curious, questioning gazes being shot her way by most everyone at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello!" The redheaded beauty turned towards Pixie, her voice sounder smoother than the world's finest chocolate and softer than Pixie's favorite fuzzy sweater, holding out a hand for her to shake. "My name's Lily Evans."

Pixie shook her hand, smiling brightly at her, trying her best not to fangirl. "I'm Pixie Blackwoods, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Lily beamed, her pretty bow shaped lips forming into a smile, her white teeth seeming to almost sparkle in the light. "This is Marlene McKinnon," She pointed at a pretty blonde seated on Lily's other side, who gave a wave to Pixie before studying her curiously. "Alice Smith," A brunette with a swoopy fringe gave a huge smile to Pixie before turning back to speak to a boy sitting next to her. "Frank Longbottom," The boy next to Alice smiled politely at Pixie, before returning to his conversation. "And Dorcas Meadowes." A pretty girl with bangs reaching down to the tips of her eyes smiled at Pixie, seeming a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you all." Pixie waved a bit awkwardly, only Marlene and Dorcas still looking at her.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, when a boy slid in between her and Marlene, leaning on the table with his elbow sitting in Marlene's mashed potatoes, causing Marlene to let out a _hey_ in protest.

"Lily, aren't you forgetting someone?" The boy asked, looking at Lily with alert blue eyes through black glasses, his unruly black hair looking as though it had been ran through countless time; giving the impression he had either made out with someone furiously, or was worried intensely about something.

Lily rolled her eyes, but Pixie saw a hint of what looked to be fondness in her kind green eyes, although it was masked by annoyance and exasperation.

"James, isn't it a bit early for you to be gracing us with your presence?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the three boys standing in a cluster behind him. "Hello, Remus."

The boy with a rather large, fading scar spread across his nose gave Lily a kind smile, glancing over a Pixie for only a moment. "Hey, Lily. I see you've made Head Girl." He spoke, and what few words came out of his mouth seemed to flow with an eloquence that came only from years of studying literacy, he spoke with a literacy and clearness that Pixie hadn't heard anyone speak with before. He was exactly how she thought a young Remus Lupin would act, although she hadn't realized he would have such an unfortunate scar at such a young age.

Lily smiled widely, searching Remus' robes for the Head Boy badge she was positive he received. Her face dropped a bit when she didn't see it. "Remus, shouldn't you be wearing your badge?" She questioned, a small frown gracing her face in disproval.

"Indeed I should, if I were to have gotten one." He replied, giving her a wry smile.

Lily looked shocked. "Well, if _you_ didn't receive it, who else on Earth would have been appointed Head Boy?"

James cleared his throat, and Lily, Remus, and Pixie turned to look at him.

"What, James?" Lily snapped, her eyebrows seeming to arch up as though in an automatic response to any noise that came from James.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your fellow Head Boy?" James smirked, his eyes twinkling with what could only be described as admiration; most likely to the way Lily's nose crinkled slightly as she glared at James in annoyance.

"James, I'm not a Head _Boy_ , I'm a Head _Girl_ , and-" The comeback Lily had prepared died on her lips as she noticed the shiny Head Boy badge sitting smugly on James' robes, sitting there as though it was mocking both her and the entire Hogwarts Head Boy/Girl system; leaving Lily to wonder what could possibly have gone through McGonagall's head when she appointed _James fucking Potter_ , of all people, Head Boy. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

A boy with wavy, shoulder length black hair, who could only be described as _the_ Sirius Black, let out a loud guffaw, and Remus couldn't help but give out a chuckle as well, while James looked mildly offended.

"Come on now, Lily, I've matured quite greatly since last year. McGonagall obviously realized my potential, and perhaps it's time you do as well-" James abruptly cut himself off, turning to glare at the black haired boy who had yet to quit laughing, causing nearly every House in the Great Hall to look over at them. "Sirius, I swear to _god_ if you don't stop laughing, I will hex you so fucking deeply you won't even be able to remember your _name_ -" James was cut off by Lily, who had obviously grown tired of the boy's bickering.

"Will the lot of you just go back to where you were sitting, and leave us in peace? You know, since I'm obviously going to have to put up with you all year round, and it's Pixie's first year here, I'd rather not lead her to believe I willingly hang around with you, except Remus." Lily rolled her eyes, and Pixie wondered how she didn't have them permanently stuck in that position, considering that seemed to be the number thing for her to do whenever James was around.

"Well, Lily, aren't you going to introduce us? It's really only the polite, Head Girl thing for you to do." Sirius grinned charmingly, and then nodded over at Marlene. "Hey, McKinnon."

Marlene smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Black." She replied in a way of greeting.

"If it'll get you to leave, I'll do so gladly." Lily shook her head, and then turned to Pixie, pointing out each of the boys individually as she said their names. "That's James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

Pixie waved, unsure of what to say, considering she was staring at the faces of the legendary Marauders; and it was so hard not to let the depression sink in as she looked at each other faces, their fate essentially resting in her hands, and she felt her resolve harden to change what was already written out once so they would never have to go through the pain their future had laid out for them.

"It's quite lovely to meet you, Pixie." Sirius winked, obviously flirting with her.

Pixie noticed Marlene clench her fork, her knuckles going white. Feeling embarrassed, she nodded at Sirius' words, choosing to act like she hadn't noticed the painfully shameless flirting he had just done.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." Pixie replied, motioning towards all of them as a whole.

Remus looked at her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Where are you from?" He asked, his head cocking to the side.

"I'm from America." Pixie told him truthfully, having already decided she wouldn't lie unless absolutely necessary. "My parents were killed by Death Eaters." So that was obviously a lie, but nobody had to know that.

She noticed how the Marauders, Lily, and Marlene stiffened immensely, and Remus looked at her with sympathy shining in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said, sincerity ringing through in his words.

Pixie shrugged it off. "It's alright, we weren't very close." That was the truth.

"Still, that's an awful thing to go through." Sirius commented, and then happened to look at James, who still had his elbow leaning in Marlene's poor mashed potatoes. "Bloody hell James, are you honestly that infatuated by Lily's presence that you can't notice your elbow is sitting in someones food?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Peter spoke for the first time, snickering to himself.

"Damn." James muttered, quickly standing up and attempting to brush off the potato. It was useless, really, considering his robes had been soaking in it for quite some time now. "Sorry, Marlene."

"If you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd go back to where you came from." Marlene sighed, scooting back over to her now useless plate of food.

"Well, obviously James' ego has bothered everyone quite enough for one night, so we'll see you all tomorrow." Sirius threw an arm over James' shoulder, grinning brightly at them all. "Or the common room, depending on where James corners Lily first."

Both Dorcas and Marlene laughed at that, and the four Marauders walked off to their spot at the table, after James shoved Sirius roughly away from him, while the Remus and Peter laughed. Once they were gone, Lily sighed as though their departure had eased a migraine off her mind.

"Terribly sorry about them." Lily apologized, shaking her head and grabbing a spoonful of corn to put on her plate.

Pixie smiled fondly, turning her attention to the feast laid out in front of them.

"No need to be sorry, no need at all."

 **-o-**

 **sorry it's taken so long for an update, school has taken up my time lately. updates will happen every Wednesday for sure, and any other day I feel like it. but count on Wednesdays fro sure. hope you all liked it, review if you did :) sorry there wasn't much Marauder interaction here, but it was already 22 pages long in docs so I didn't want to make it too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie had ended up being put in the same room as Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas, to her relief; but she couldn't help wondering who used to stay with them. Although they cheerfully welcomed her to their room, she felt a very somber undertone to their attitude; she pondered that perhaps their old roommate had been an unfortunate victim of Voldemort and his followers.

That night, she fell asleep almost instantly, which was very surprising to her; she had always dealt with sleeping problems her entire life, and she had thought the excitement from the day would have kept her up late into the night. Instead, it seemed to work the opposite way, because although she fell asleep before anyone else in the room, she woke up far before anyone else had.

She tried futilely to stay sleeping longer, but it was no use. She decided she may as well just get ready for classes, even though the screen on her phone said it was merely 5:47 AM. She was overly grateful for the outlet plug in that was right on the side of her bed, facing the wall; it was much easier to keep her phone hidden that way.

She dressed quickly and quietly, sprayed a bit of her perfume, and after applying her makeup in the bathroom adjoining their room, she took her schoolbag and headed for the commons room. Just as her foot landed on the second to the last step, she heard the low murmur of voices involved in what was obviously supposed to be a quiet discussion. Inconspicuously, she peaked her head around the corner to see the Marauders involved in what seemed to be a serious conversation. While she knew she probably shouldn't, her curiosity got the better of her, and against her better judgement she quietly muttered a Disillusionment charm, then stealthily made her way over to the Marauders, who were seated in armchairs near the fire that was subtly roaring in the background of their conversation.

"Moony, you've got nothing to worry about. We've been doing this for years now, we have your back." Sirius stretched out his arms above his head, his shoulders popping, a yawn escaping his mouth when he leaned back.

"I realize that, Sirius, but it's gotten worse." Remus bit down on his bottom lip, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "I don't think it's safe for you guys to help me anymore."

James stood up suddenly, surprising both Pixie and the Marauders at his sudden movement, and shook his head in disbelief at Remus.

"Do you honestly believe that we would let you go through this on your own?" James demanded rhetorically, pacing back and forth. "We wouldn't work our asses off to become an animagus for just anyone, Remus, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch you go through your transformations on your own."

"Don't leave me out of that equation, James." Sirius protested, running a hand through his black hair, although it stayed looking perfect. "And Peter would follow you through a pit of fire, if you thought it was a good idea, so don't leave him out either."

Peter shrugged sheepishly. "It's true, and Remus, we're not called the Marauders for nothing. We stick together."

"Must you get so sappy so early in the morning?" Sirius groaned, lying his head down in the crook of his arms. "See, Moony, I must care a great deal about you to be getting up at this ungodly hour. Not many people I'd do this for."

Remus rolled his eyes, looking frustrated. "It's the fact that you guys are willing to do this for me that strengthens the fact that you all shouldn't. It's too dangerous," His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "And I'm not worth the risk."

"Are you bloody kidding me, mate?" Sirius leapt out of his seat to join James, who had stopped pacing and was staring at Remus in a state of disbelief. "You're worth every risk, Remus John Lupin, and it's about time you realized that and started believing it."

Before Remus could open his mouth to protest, James cut him off. "I don't want to hear you talking about us staying behind during your transformations anymore, Moony. I don't care that you transform into a werewolf every month, you could transform into a troll and I still wouldn't leave your side, no matter the dangers. We're all in this together, whether you like it or not. That's what Marauders do."

"And Sirius calls me sappy." Peter chuckled, not unkindly.

"Ah, shove it Wormtail." Sirius rolled his eyes, not meaning it in a rude way. "Anyways, Moony, we should get ready for class, and by get ready, I mean sleep for at least another half an hour."

Remus, obviously defeated, rose from his chair, Peter doing the same. With James leading the way, they headed for the stairs to the boys dormitories, and Pixie realized with a sudden panic that they were about to collide with her if she didn't do some quick thinking and move.

She backed away quickly, unfortunately not realizing that almost directly behind her was an end table that she tripped over, causing quite the commotion as she crashed to the floor, flipping over the table in the process.

All of the Marauder's faces went white, Remus' the most, all blood draining out when they realized someone had listened in on their conversation.

Before they could react, Pixie scrambled up off the floor, feeling the Disillusionment charm beginning to wear off, and dashed for the girls dormitories; praying to whatever God there was that they hadn't caught even the slightest glimpse of her as she tore off into the staircase, picking up her abandoned book bag off the bottom of the steps, taking the steps two at a time as she hurried out of sight.

She went straight to her room, keeping as quiet as possible when she noticed the girls were still asleep. Gently setting her bag down on the floor next to her bed, she laid back down, pulling the curtains around the bed closed, slowing her breathing and hoping to God that none of the Marauders saw her running away.

 **-o-**

Apparently while Pixie had been lying down, slowing her breathing, she had fallen asleep; causing Lily to frantically shake her awake so she wouldn't be late. Lily hadn't had any idea that Pixie had already gotten ready earlier; she was about to leave with Dorcas and Marlene when she realized Pixie was in the room, she had heard her faint snoring.

After shaking her awake, Lily was surprised to see Pixie was already clothed and ready for the day.

"I got up earlier, must have fallen back asleep." Pixie explained after noticing the confusion on Lily's face, getting out of bed and using a few charms to straighten up her appearance a bit. With a few simple incantations and a few waves of her wand, her clothes were no longer wrinkled, her hair was brushed and straightened; and she was ready to go.

"Ah, makes sense. I was worried, thought you were going to be late on your first day of classes." Lily replied, walking out the door with Pixie following her. Dorcas and Marlene had already left for breakfast, being it was 7:23, and breakfast started at 7:30.

"That would be my luck." Pixie murmured, spraying on a bit of her perfume before they left, hurrying after Lily.

"Well, at least we might have a spot to sit, in the unlikely event that Dorcas managed to get us a spot away from James." Lily sighed, but Pixie detected a hint of hope in Dorcas' inability to get away from the Marauders.

Deciding to play dumb, and perhaps mess with Lily a bit, Pixie put on a concerned face and tsked sympathetically. "Are you and James in a fight?" She asked, ducking out of the portrait door after Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily looked at Pixie a bit warily and confused, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, you guys _are_ dating, aren't you?" Pixie asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from breaking her straight face.

Lily seemed to choke on her own spit, blushing such a deep red Pixie was sure she had never seen before, and started spluttering out nonsense. "James and I- dating? I never- I would _never_ \- he's such an- I mean- stupid snitch- that _hair_ \- and that stupid, stupid face- _oh,_ and that _attitude_!-"

Pixie cut her off, smiling to herself. "You're _so_ in denial."

Lily stopped in her tracks, snapping her head over to Pixie so fast that her hair came back to smack her on the face. "I _do not_ under _any_ circumstances like James Potter!" She exclaimed indignantly, spitting out his name like it left an awful taste on her tongue.

"Are you positive?" Pixie let out a small laugh, finding Lily's strong reaction to be a confirmation of her liking James.

"I am _extremely_ positive, who would like that bloody prat, always walking around with that dumb snitch, looking like a _complete_ imbecile, and he thinks that stupid swaggering walk helps with his personality, well, he's so wrong, his personality has to be the _absolute_ worst thing about him, you can't fix something that bloody bad-" Lily's rant was cut off by a black haired boy shoving roughly past them, head down and nearly sprinting past them as he hurried down the hall.

Whatever words Lily was going to spew out next died in her throat as three boys hurried after him, all calling out "James!" as they tried to catch up with him, not one of them turning to look at Lily or Pixie, not even saying a simple _fuck off_ , which somehow made the entire situation worse as they both realized that James had heard everything Lily had said about him, and was obviously hurt.

"Shit." Lily managed to say, staring after the four quickly fading figures with a panicked look in her eyes. "Bloody hell, I fucked up."

"You'll have to apologize." Pixie said, her heart twisting in sympathy for James, only imagining how badly he must be hurting.

"Obviously." Lily shook her head in disbelief, still looking after where they had ran off, seeming to be rooted in the spot she was standing. "If he'll even talk to me."

Pixie wanted to assure her that he would, but the way James had reacted made her think that he may be hurt too much to even want to look at Lily. Still, they were destined to be together.

"I'm sure he will, maybe not right away but eventually. Try talking to Remus first, that may help." Pixie supplied, biting her lip and tugging on her hair, something she did when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I'm sure Remus won't talk to me after this, not for a good while. This, this was crossing a line." Lily fretted, tugging a hand throughout her hair, frustrated at herself. "Merlin, I feel just awful."

It was silent for a minute, until Pixie spoke up. "We should probably go to the Great Hall, or we'll miss breakfast."

"I can't eat after this." Lily shook her head, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "I'm such a _bitch_."

"Lily, no you're not. That wasn't nice to say, but something tells me they were listening to our conversation long before that even came up, so really, it was kinda his fault for eavesdropping." Pixie replied, realizing just how much of a hypocrite she was being, considering her actions this morning.

"Still, I just feel awful." Lily wiped at her eyes, and then started walking. "Let's go to the Great Hall anyways, so we don't get in trouble for skipping breakfast. Plus, we'll need to get our Timetables."

Pixie nodded, following Lily, the mood between them somber, and they walked in silence to the Great Hall, Lily's face dropping even further when she didn't see any of the Marauders inside.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked when they sat down next to them, Lily looking as though she had gotten got murdering someone. Which, Pixie was sure, that was how James felt.

"I'll tell you later." Lily mumbled, obviously not wanting to get into it yet. Marlene looked frustrated, but Dorcas nodded in understanding.

They ate in silence, with only the occasional comment from Dorcas on new dragon findings in Romania; she had an obsession with the things and hoped to become a Dragon Trainor someday. Pixie politely pretended to be interested, but couldn't keep from flickering her eyes around to search for the Marauders, however they never showed. Finally, McGonagall came around with their schedules, and Pixie saw that she had everything with the girls, except fourth period; she had Xylomancy while the others had Ancient Runes.

Once breakfast was over, they all dispersed from the Great Hall, the seventh year Gryffindors heading for History of Magic, unfortunately for Pixie, since History has always bored her, and if Professor Binns was as boring as the books said, then she would have a hard time staying awake.

She followed the girls to the classroom, and they sat in the back, which surprised Pixie since she thought for sure the Marauders would have already claimed that area as their own, but there was still no sign of them. She noticed that Lily kept glancing around the room, chewing her bottom lip and tapping her fingers against her thigh, obviously a nervous habit.

Pixie sat next to Lily, something that bothered Marlene, who made it clear in the huffy way she sat next to Dorcas at the table next to theirs, slamming her book bag on the table a bit too loudly, making Dorcas flinch and rub her ears.

"I really need to find James and apologize." Lily fretted, becoming increasingly more worried as a few lone seventh years started trickling in, searching for a place to sit, but none of them were the Marauders.

Pixie nodded, then patted Lily sympathetically. "Lily, he thinks the world of you. I'm sure he'll forgive you, it's just a matter of time."

"I do hope you're right about that." Lily sighed, taking her eyes for the door as she rummaged for a quill, parchment, and ink.

Of course, that was the time the Marauders decided to show up, although they were hardly their usual selves. They were all withdrawn, and James even was slouched a bit in his posture, his usual swagger was gone from his steps. Since they came in so late, they weren't able to seat with each other, instead having to split up individually and sit spread out across the room, Peter sitting directly in front of Lily, while the others were more towards the front. He said nothing as he walked back to his chair, and sat down, making no eye contact with Lily whatsoever.

The lesson started, Professor Binns droning on about something that Pixie tried to listen to, but was unable to, partly because of being disinterested and partly because of Lily trying to get Peter's attention.

"Peter," Lily hissed quietly, not wanting the other Marauders or Binns to notice. "I need to talk to you."

Although he noticeable stiffened, he made no attempt to talk back to her, and kept his head looking straight ahead at Professor Binns, although he wasn't bothering to take any notes.

Pixie noticed Lily huff in annoyance, but Pixie didn't blame Peter. All the Marauder's would be avoiding Lily like a plague until she fixed things with James.

The rest of the lesson was spent with Lily trying to get Peter's attention, but failing completely. Pixie tried to pay attention to Binns, but instead ended up falling asleep halfway through watching Lily attempting to get Peter to talk to her. She was woken by Lily roughly shaking her awake, everyone else leaving the room. The Marauders tore out of the room faster than anyone, even Peter escaped Lily, before she was out of her seat he was already up at the front trailing after the rest of his friends.

"Damn it." Lily cursed, shaking her head. "I need to figure out a way to corner them."

"Maybe try giving them time, let James calm down a bit before trying to talk to him." Pixie suggested, stifling a yawn as she stretched and picked up her bookbag, slinging it over her shoulder.

Lily shook her head. "No, James is much too dramatic for that. If I wait too long, then he'll take it even worse, and never speak to me again. Although, I doubt that would be so bad, not having him hit on me all the time." She replied, tilting her head to the side as though she was imagining it.

Marlene scoffed, shaking her head at Lily. "Lily, stop pretending. You literally say his name in your sleep, and the sexual tension between the both of you is disturbing." While Pixie had been sleeping, Lily had filled Marlene and Dorcas in on what had happened between her and James.

"I _so_ do not!" Lily flushed a deep red, her voice going three octaves higher than it normally was at. "That's ubsurd!"

"I've heard you do it more than once, Lily." Dorcas said, giving Lily a pointed look. "Fix things, and go for him. Give him a chance"

"Oh no, I'm _never_ doing that! I'm going to apologize, make things right, and then James and I will be on our separate ways, the end." Lily protested, her face going an even deeper shade of red.

"Your face says different." Pixie smirked, knowing for sure that despite what she said this morning, Lily definitely had a thing for James, even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

"Whatever, I am _so_ done speaking to the lot of you." Lily muttered, quieting as they walked into the Herbology room, a class they shared with Hufflepuffs.

 **-o-**

Herbology went uneventfully, as did their break they had right after. The Marauders avoided their group like the black plague, which upset Marlene, who obviously had a thing for Lily. Marlene was even mad at Lily for what happened earlier, and stormed out of the Commons where they were sitting, slamming the portrait door behind her.

That made Lily even more upset, since Marlene was one of her closest friends; although Pixie and Dorcas tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Eventually, they sat there in silence, Lily with her legs pulled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees, Dorcas flipping through a Herbology textbook, Pixie practicing a few spells. After break, Pixie separated from them to go to Xylomancy, hoping to god she wouldn't get lost while trying to find it in the North Tower.

She was the last person there, and to her slight surprise she noticed the Marauders in the far corner of the room, sitting on the floor, as was everyone else, because there seemed to be no chairs or tables anywhere. However, the minute her foot stepped onto the ground inside the room, she realized why. It was soft, like stepping onto a cloud. Not only would tables be useless on this floor, but the floor itself was nice enough to have no need for chairs.

"Take a seat, take a seat." A man stepped into Pixie's line of sight, his purple eyes glittering with an odd sheen, black hair tied back in a long braid. "We haven't got all day."

Pixie mumbled an apology, and hurried into the room, sitting with her back leaning against the wall, a few feet away from the Marauders. They paid her no mind, and acted as though they hadn't seen her. Pixie looked around the classroom, noting the stone walls, the one lone window offering them a glimpse of outside. It was a pretty bare room, only a chalkboard near the front, and a bookcase built inside the wall, holding books simply entitled Xylomancy.

"I am Professor Kinoche, and welcome to Xylomancy." The teacher flicked his wand, and a piece of chalk floated up and wrote out his name, and the class, on the board. "Xylomancy is similar to Divination, but we use twigs for most everything, being they have a strong connection with the earth, and nature."

Pixie turned her head to the side, shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes. Was this guy actually serious?

"When this course is through, you will be able to look at a tree, even one as complex as the whomping willow, and see your future by simply looking at the way the branches are shaped." Professor Kinoche stated, his voice passionate. "You may even find that you posses a greater Inner Eye than you ever thought you had."

Pixie heard someone snort, and looked to see Sirius with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking furiously as though he was having a seizure. James had a smirk on his face, as did Peter, while Remus was merely staring out the window as though he was lost in thought.

Professor Kinoche glared at them, but said nothing, instead continuing where he left off. "What I want for you all to accomplish today is to grab a book from the shelf, and study chapter one. We will go over it more tomorrow, for now I want the information to sink in as much as possible, and tomorrow we will start with you all have a loose understanding of Xylomancy."

He then turned the the board, tapped it with his wand, and it swung over to the other wall and stuck there, revealing the one desk in the classroom,which is where he sat.

Pixie walked over to the bookshelf, taking a book, and when she turned around, she bumped into Sirius.

"Careful there, midget. You might hu-" Sirius broke off in the middle of his sentence, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at her. "What's that smell?"

Pixie looked at him questioningly. "My perfume?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "The fruity smell, that's your perfume?"

Pixie nodded. "Yes, your point?"

He leaned in, surprising Pixie greatly, and sniffed her hair deeply. His eyes widened, and he reached out as though he was going to grip onto her shoulder, but Pixie ducked out of his way, and hurried back to her seat.

"What the fuck," Pixie muttered, ignoring the questioning looks on the Marauders faces as she walked back to her seat. She opened her book, and tried her best to focus on the words so she wouldn't think of the Marauders and whatever the hell was up with Sirius.

There was no more contact between her and Sirius, although Pixie was still very confused as to why he reacted that way. At the end of class, she returned her book back to the shelf, and hurried out before there could be another confrontation between her and Sirius.

 **-o-**

She met up with Lily and Dorcas, and they went to lunch, then their last classes together, eventually returning back to the Common Room without Marlene, who refused to speak to them. Lily walked in first, and then Dorcas, Pixie following behind. Before she was able to step through the portrait hole, someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a quick _Silencio_ was cast and she was rendered silent. Her captor tied a blindfold over her eyes, and threw what felt like a blanket over her body, ignoring her fighting, dragged her down the hall, and into one of the secret passage ways she had discovered over the summer. Finally, the blanket was tugged off and the blindfold untied.

Pixie was face to face with Sirius Black.

"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing-" Before she could finish, he interrupted her.

"Look, I know it was you in the Commons this morning." Sirius said flatly, his tone more serious than she had ever heard, not a single of a smile on his face or laughter in his eyes, and Pixie wouldn't have spoke even if she could.

 **-o-**

 **a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry if it seems a bit rushed towards the end. I wanted to post this as soon as possible, since I took longer than I thought on this chapter. there will be a lot more action next chapter, so be ready for that. leave a review if you would please, and thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story, and reviewed. it'd be lovely if I could get at least two reviews by next chapter.**

 **if you have any suggestions, or things you would like to see happen, feel free to leave them in a review. ive already got the general storyline planned out, but im always open to suggestions!**

 **reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Pixie stood still for a moment, her blood running cold and the words _deny deny deny_ swirled around in her thoughts, but the moment she looked into Sirius' eyes and saw a kid worried about his friend's deepest secret, she knew she couldn't lie.

"Yes," Pixie stated finally, nodding her head slightly and nervously running a hand through her hair. "I was the one who tripped over the end table and overheard your conversation."

Sirius' face grew grim, and she could feel the resentment radiating off him. The air between the two was thick with tension, and the small space they were standing in was heavy and warm.

"You can't tell anyone, and I'm going to make sure of it." Sirius looked pale as he spoke, but slowly and steadily raised his hand which held his wand, and took a deep breath. "Oblivi-"

"No!" Pixie shouted, knocking his hand aside before he could finish. "There's no need for that, I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"Well I can't very well trust you to just not say anything, I hardly know you." Sirius scoffed, raising his wand once again.

"Do you even know how to use that spell without erasing all my memories?" Pixie demanded, giving Sirius and astonished look.

"I've never performed the bloody spell, I'm winging it," Sirius shrugged, giving her an _are you being serious right now_ look. "It's not every day someone eavesdrops on a private conversation between the greatest students to ever grace Hogwarts halls."

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not about to spread Remus' secret throughout the school?" Pixie asked, not taking her eyes off Sirius' still raised wand. "Because I'd very much prefer if I was able to keep my memories, thank you very much."

"Nothing really." Sirius shrugged once more, his posture oozing with an _oh well_ attitude. "Perhaps next time you'll think twice before eavesdropping on private conversations."

"I won't be able to remember this incident if you Obliviate me though, Sirius." Pixie controlled herself from rolling her eyes, although this was the perfect time to do so.

"Well, then that kind of really sucks for you on your end." Sirius said sympathetically, moving his wand. "Now, I should really get on with this-"

"Doesn't Dumbledore know about Remus?" Pixie blurted out, hoping to God that Sirius wouldn't actually attempt to erase her memories, yet knowing full well that with Remus' secret on the line he would.

"Of course he does," Sirius looked at her with a wary expression. "Why?"

"Well, you can always take me to him, and I'll be sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore since you won't just take my word for it." She replied, taking her eyes off the wand and looking at his.

"That's not as fun as my original plan," Sirius was silent for a moment, debating his options, scratching his head with the back of his wand. "Why should I do that?"

"Isn't going to Dumbledore and explaining the situation to him smarter than risking a young girl's mind using a spell you've never done before?" Pixie asked, looking at Sirius with a small frown on her face.

"Using the spell would be a better story to tell," Sirius mused. "And considering you were eavesdropping on a private conversation, I don't believe it would be fair for you to get out of this very easily."

Pixie had no idea how to reason with Sirius, because all she really knew straight off the bat he was fiercely protective over his friends, and also loved having great stories to tell.

Her eyes lit up, and a mischievous grin played across her lips. "What if you take me to Dumbledore, and in exchange for you not fucking up my memory, I let you tell whatever version of the story you prefer, and I won't deny any of it."

It only took a second, and then Sirius was tugging at her wrist, dragging her along to Dumbledore's office, urging her to _hurry up before anyone else sees!_

To say Dumbledore was surprised when Sirius Black burst into his office with a strong grip on Pixie's arm, proclaiming that Dumbledore needed to swipe her memories of the last 24 hours clean, would be an accurate statement.

"Mr. Black, calm down and speak in a calmer manner, if you would." Dumbledore stayed sitting at his desk, bemused as Sirius huffed in annoyance and flipped his hair out of his face.

"This girl, standing right here next to me, the transfer student, the one who you basically assured us all we could trust, was caught doing the most despicable of all crimes, she was eavesdropping on a private conversation between my dear friends and I, and heard us talking about a certain someone's monthly visitation." Sirius ended his speech by standing straight up and pompously puffing out his chest.

"Monthly visitation?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, his bemused expression not leaving his face.

Sirius reddened. "You know what I mean, Professor. And I find it insulting that you aren't upset whatsoever about this, when this a major student privacy breach."

Dumbledore's expression grew serious, and the mood in the room changed from a slight teasing to an almost threatening mood. "Mr. Black, I assure you that the wellbeing, safety, and protection of my students is top priority. If you wouldn't mind, I need to discuss with Miss Blackwoods of what she overheard today."

Although Sirius seemed hesitant, he left with a wary look not leaving his face. Once he had left, Dumbledore sighed, turning Pixie's attention back on him instead of staring at her hands.

"You need to be more careful when it comes to these things." Dumbledore sighed again, leaning back in his chair with a hard to read expression. "Yet, I'm assuming you already knew?"

Pixie nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of her robes. "I'll be more careful from now on. At least I was able to get him to come here, rather than obliviating me in a hall corner."

"That would have been interesting to deal with." Dumbledore mused. "Now, have you thought of anything that would be helpful of me to know, or anything I could do that could change our future?"

For a moment, Pixie sat there thinking, knowing there were monumental things she needed to do on her own, but there had to be something somewhat simple that Dumbledore could do, right?

The idea hit her so fast that she cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner, when it was something so flawed throughout the entire series.

"The students need to have more muggle culture involved in their schooling." Pixie blurted out, slightly surprising both her and Dumbledore with her intensity. "They need to be more informed of how muggles are, how they survive without magic, their traditions, their way of thinking. Wizards need to know how to be more integrated in muggle society."

"We already have a class called Muggle studies." Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair. "And it almost seems as though you are suggesting that we inform the entire muggle world of our existence."

"How many people truly take muggle studies? It isn't a required class." Pixie pressed further. "I'm also most certainly not suggesting we expose wizards to the muggle world, because muggles would want us to be their slaves. But by not teaching these kids how to survive without magic, we are leaving them blind in many ways.

"If we teach them about muggle ways, then they would have an advantage over Voldemort's followers, and perhaps even Voldemort himself. With having magic, wizards become so fixated and reliant on it that they can't even begin to think of ways to survive without it. Instead of trying to fix a problem with words or actions, they think, 'well, there must be a spell for that'. If we can get them to take things on with a mix of muggle and wizard perspective, we could possibly become a more intelligent and modernized society, without losing the beauty and magic that is the wizarding society."

At the end of Pixie's speech, Dumbledore seemed to be both shocked and impressed by the amount of thought that had gone into her reasoning. And truthfully, Pixie was too. She had once read a tumblr post about how nobody ever expected wizards to take the muggle way out. When Harry's name had been put in the goblet of fire, it was everyone's last thought to think that he had asked an older wizard to put it in for him. Everyone had assumed it had been magic, because they were taught that magic was the only way to survive.

By giving the wizards a new mindset that involved them of thinking how to do things and solve problems with either no or a minimal amount of magic, hopefully that would give them an upper hand when it came to fighting Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. At least, that's how Pixie thought of it.

"You do have a point." Dumbledore mused, his brain whirring with ways they could incorporate muggle society without losing the beauty and magic of the wizarding world. "I'm going to call a meeting between the professors and I, and see if we can come up with something that would work. But are you sure it's necessary?"

Pixie nodded firmly, hoping she was making the right decision. "Yes. There are things that happened in the future that could have been prevented by having knowledge of muggle culture."

Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to Fawkes. Pixie was a bit amazed that Fawkes was here, even in the past. Well, really it wasn't the past anymore, but the present. Dumbledore whispered something into Fawkes' ear, and then walked back to Pixie. She stood up, guessing that was her cue to get ready to leave.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes on Fawkes, who flew out of the room.

Pixie was about to say no, but an idea randomly came to her. "I want to become an animagus."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. You already have much to do in order to help us change the future, and I wouldn't want to risk you being distracted with animagus training."

Pixie wanted to argue, but she knew Dumbledore had a point. Although she wished she could have came here as a regular student, she had instead came here from a different world, with the knowledge to save this one. Speaking of, that brought her to a different question she had been itching to voice.

"Professor?" Pixie asked, the change in her tone of voice causing Dumbledore to give her his full attention. "Which universe is real? Was mine the fictional one, or is yours the fictional one?"

The room was silent for a moment as Dumbledore seemed to ponder the question himself.

"I don't know if I would call either of them real. I believe that there is different universes around us, besides the one we are currently in and the one that you have came from." Dumbledore responded. "As for whether I think you truly were born in the dimension you came from, I have my doubts. You came here with the ability to do magic and the talent to perform at the level of a seventh year, despite no previous training and only a quick crash course given to you over the summer.

"I've been toying with the idea that perhaps there's a past wizard who had knowledge of the horrors Tom would cause, and made alternate dimensions to send powerful wizards into. I think there is more power you have that simply hasn't been unlocked yet. Even if you hadn't came with the knowledge you possess, I think you are powerful enough on your own to be able to save us." Dumbledore finished, placing a comforting hand on Pixie's shoulder.

"However, it is getting late, and I wouldn't want to keep you up past curfew. So, you continue on with your mission, and I will help you in every way I can. If you need anything, come see me." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

Pixie nodded, unsure of how to respond now that she knew Dumbledore believed in her much more than she believed in herself. Yet, his believe in her made her want to become the best witch she could possibly be. She vowed she would study harder, and make a stronger effort to destroy the horcruxes and end Voldemort's reign of terror.

Once they left the office, they parted ways; Pixie heading for the Gryffindor dormitory, Dumbledore to the meeting with the professors. Pixie could feel exhaustion creeping in, but she also still had adrenaline coursing through her veins from the meeting she had with Dumbledore. She also had the strangest feeling that something big was brewing, and it had something to do with Voldemort. Her coming into this timeline was probably going to make everything happen much faster, and she knew she wasn't ready for it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of what Dumbledore and her had talked about, that she didn't realize someone was in front of her holding a huge stack of books until it was too late. With a crash, the books flew onto the floor, along with the person holding them. While Pixie had stumbled a bit, she hadn't fallen onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Pixie blurted out, bending down the pick up the books scattered across the floor.

"It's okay," A timid voice spoke and Pixie looked to see Peter Pettigrew sitting on the floor, holding a hand to his head that was growing a rather large bump on the side. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nonsense, I was the one too caught up in my thoughts to realize you were having to carry all these books," Pixie shook her head, blushing a bit at her idiocy. "Why exactly were you carrying all these books?"

Peter, having realized that a very pretty girl was talking to him without having James, Sirius, or Remus around, was blushing profusely and seemed to have a hard time speaking. "I uh, well, James and Sirius were looking for a few things, I probably shouldn't say what, but I know Remus wouldn't approve of what they were looking for, you're really hot, by the way-oh merlin I didn't mean to say that out loud-"

"Peter," Pixie interrupted him, smiling a bit at his awkwardness. "It's alright, and here, I'll help you carry them."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that, I've got it, don't worry." Peter rushed out, scrambling to pick up all the books, grabbing them and standing up quite quickly. "I can take those back now." He said, pointing at the ones Pixie had in her arms already.

Pixie smirked, having picked up roughly half of the books he had been carrying. They were pretty heavy, but she used to be in boxing so the weight didn't bother her that much. "C'mon, let's go to the library and return these."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that," Peter shook his head, his face red from blushing.

"Well, then it's a good thing you aren't asking and I'm simply telling you I'm going to help." Pixie responded, starting to walk off towards the library. "Come on, Peter. I don't bite."

Peter made an odd sound between a squeak and a moan, and then hurried off after Pixie with his face turning an almost nuclear shade of red. Together, they walked off towards the library, with Pixie making small talk about how interesting she found Hogwarts to be so far, Peter replying with over enthusiastic agreements.

It was after they returned their books and were just on their way to the common rooms that they ran into trouble. Walking towards them were two Slytherin boys, one tall with long, tied back silver blond hair and a pompous swagger, the other gangly and tall with shoulder length greasy black hair and a hooked nose. It was clear that Pixie was about to have her very first encounter with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Pettigrew," Lucius sneered, eyeing him with disgust. "Pity you aren't with your arrogant friends, although I have to wonder, how much did they pay her to walk with you?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Pixie had encountered enough bullies in her own universe that she wasn't about to let a prat like Malfoy hurt Pettigrew, who so far hadn't shown signs of being the rat that turned his back in his friends.

"Unlike you, Peter doesn't have to pay for friends." Pixie replied, raising an eyebrow and giving him what Gemma called her 'bitch death glare'. "How about you and Severus just leave us alone?"

"How do you know my name?" Severus asked, his mouth drawing down in distaste. "I haven't met you before."

Shit, Pixie knew something like this would happen. "I'm friends with Lily Potter, so I've heard.. Things, about you." Pixie replied, thinking fast.

Severus' eyes narrowed, while Lucius regarded them both coldly. "Be careful of who you make out to be your enemies." Lucius stated with an edge in his voice. "You wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the war, would you?"

"Is that a threat, you fucking bitch? Because believe me, I'm not scared of you or your greasy friend." Pixie spat out, instantly feeling a bit bad at what she said and Severus, because she knew his story. But as for Lucius, fuck him hard in the ass with a machete.

"Would you like it to be a threat?" Severus responded, drawing out his wand. "Because we could certainly make it one."

"Bring it on," Peter finally spoke, shakily drawing out his wand as well, surprising Pixie with his bravery. "We can take you both. Two against two."

"With your size, it's more like four against two, Pettigrew." Lucius snickered. "Then again, with your awful skills, it'd be more like one against two."

"You fucking prick." Pixie growled out, brandishing her wand as well. "You'll pay for that."

"Why bother sticking up for that oaf? He's only worth something because he's friends with the other idiot Gryffindors." Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes at Pixie's drawn wand.

"Shut up Snape, you sniveling greasy git."

They all turned to see James and Sirius hurrying over to them, wands at the ready. James was the one who had spoken, glaring at Severus.

"Oh look, the both of you are in luck. Knights in dingy armour coming to your rescue." Lucius smiled menacingly. " We can take out three birds with one stone."

"My my Lucius, if it was a duel you wanted, a simple formal invitation would have been suffice." Sirius waggled his brows. "Should have realized you'd prefer a darkened hallway though, considering you Slytherins like to be in places that reflect your houses."

James and Sirius both came to stand next to Peter and Pixie, all four of them with their wands out.

"How'd you find us?" Peter asked James under his breath, speaking quietly so as to not let the Slytherins hear.

"The map of course, mate. Didja really think we'd let you go to the library unprotected?" James quietly replied, not taking his eyes off Lucius.

"Too bad you haven't got any more of your Death Eater friends around with you, seems like it'll be an unfair duel." Sirius pretended to pout, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh well."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that Black, we know how you Gryffindor's love to play fairly, so we've gotten a few of our friends to come along." Lucius smirked, and Mulciber and Rosier came out from the shadows. "Now it's much more even. Muffliato." Lucius cast a spell, preventing anyone from hearing their duel.

"Stupefy!" James pointed his wand at Rosier, reacting to their arrival much too fast for the Slytherins to do anything. Rosier fell immediately, and the duel began.

Spells were flying everywhere, and so far, besides Rosier, no one on either side had been seriously injured.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius aimed his wand at Peter.

"Protego!" Peter shouted, reacting quickly enough for the spell to rebound back onto Lucius.

"Levicorpus!" Mulciber pointed his wand at Peter, who was too busy reeling in the awe of his quick thinking against Lucius to realize what was happening.

Peter was soon hanging by his feet in midair, thrashing around trying to get free.

"Flippendo!" Pixie cast onto Mulciber, causing the giant man to go flying into the castle wall.

Lucius, at this point, was back on his feet, and was raging. "Confingo!" Lucius shouted at James, who was closest to him and battling Severus.

"Augh!" James screamed, his robes bursting into flames. Severus laughed, and moved onto Sirius.

"Aguamenti!" Sirius shouted, his wand shooting out water which he aimed at James.

Pixie saw Severus advancing on Sirius, and started over to help since Sirius was in the middle of helping James.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus pointed his wand at Sirius with his eyes hard on his target.

The next thing Pixie knew, she was automatically leaping in front of the white light heading straight for Sirius, and then pain erupted all over her face and chest. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, not even able to move so she could attempt to stop the bleeding. Spells kept flying around her as the duel continued on, regardless of her bleeding form lying on the ground.

She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness from the lack of blood, and she saw startling grey eyes frantically searching hers, and the last thing she felt was cool hands touching her cuts, stinging despite how cold they were.

 **-o-**

 **I apologize so much for how late this chapter is, ive just had a very very very very busy few months. I graduated, had my grad party, and lost a very very good friend of mine. I haven't had time, or felt like writing after everything, but ive finally gotten this back on track. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm not quite sure which way I should go with it. if any of you have suggestion, don't hesitate to let me know. I apologize for the chapter not being as long as usual, but I felt that this was a good place to leave off. and I hope you all liked the cliff hanger at the end. next chapter will be posted asap, and it would be lovely if I could get a few reviews on how you all think the story is so far, things I can improve on, things you want to see happen, etc. ill have the next chapter up tomorrow, so it would be great if I could get your guys' thoughts to try and incorporate them into it.**

 **any preferences as to who Pixie should be paired with? I was thinking remus, but now I'm kind of feeling Sirius, and for a moment I was toying with either peter or snape tbh. let me know your thoughts in a review, if you would be so kind as to leave one!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pixie? Pixie!"

Pixie slowly became conscious again, and the agony of her wounds resurfaced fast. She started to cry, the salty tears making the wounds sting even more.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" A voice different from the first yelled frantically.

"Severus, let's go." A meaner voice, Lucius, shouted sternly.

"Don't you fucking dare take off! Fix her!" The voice that had said her name demanded in a worried, stressed voice. She recognized it to be Sirius.

"I swear to merlin, Snape, if you don't help her I will summon Lily faster than anything you've ever seen before!" A new voice shouted, and Pixie could only presume it was James.

Pixie didn't want to open her eyes, because she could feel her face was slick with blood, and she didn't want to know the exact ramifications of her jumping in front of the spell for Sirius. All she knew was that it felt like every inch of her chest, stomach, and parts of her face were on fire. She whimpered pathetically as she cried, wishing for the pain to be over.

"Move over so I can help!" Severus' voice snapped, and suddenly someone was gently holding her hand. Pixie didn't know who it was, but she squeezed back tightly, hoping it would distract her from the pain.

"Peter, go get Lily to round up blood replenishing potions. Hurry." James ordered Peter. Pixie heard the fast thumping of footsteps leading away from her, coursing through her head and giving her migraine even more pain.

"If you would let me kneel down next to her, Potter, I could help." Severus hissed, and there was the sound of feet scuffling before Pixie felt something poke at her wounds.

Severus started muttering words she couldn't make out under his breath, and Pixie couldn't help but scream in agony as what felt like a white hot branding iron melted her flesh back together. It didn't help that he started with her face, which was undoubtedly the most sensitive part of where the wounds were. After what seemed like ages, he had finished with her face and hesitated.

"What are you bloody waiting for?" Pixie hissed out, snapping open her eyes to see Severus staring at her chest with apprehension. "For fucks sake, just fucking do it!"

Slowly, Severus exposed her chest, and moved her ripped up bra out of the way so he could get all of her wounds. The fact that she was exposed in front of three teenage, fictional characters didn't bother her at the moment, not when the sensation of the branding iron was back molding her flesh back together. Pixie screwed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip, trying her hardest to not cry anymore. She could feel herself wanting to slip into the dark abyss of unconsciousness, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"Oh, my merlin! What the bloody hell happened here? Severus?" Lily's voice rang out, panicking as she saw all the blood both on and surrounding Pixie.

"What did you guys do this time?" A new voice asked, one Pixie identified as Remus Lupin.

"He and Lucius cornered me and Pixie on the w-way back from the library, and they threatened us and challenged us to duel, and then James and Sirius came to help, and Snape was gonna g-get Sirius with that curse, but Pixie took it for him!" Peter blurted out in what seemed to be one breath.

"How could you do this, Severus?" Lily shouted, and Pixie felt a smaller hand grasp her free hand. "You poor thing."

Severus didn't respond, he simply continued on with his work, muttering the incantation over and over as he welded Pixie's flesh back together. Everyone was silent as they waited for Severus to finish, and when he did, Pixie almost cried in relief from the pain being over. She opened her eyes to see all the Sirius and Lily each holding one of her hands, Snape kneeling over her with a regretful look, and the remaining Marauders standing nearby.

Lily began dabbing something cool and healing around the wounds, assuring Pixie that it was merely dittany to prevent scarring. After the dittany had been applied everywhere, Lily muttered something that Pixie didn't catch, and and all the blood was wiped clean off of Pixie, and the floor around them. Lily then thrust a few potions into Pixie's face, urging her to drink them. Since Pixie was too weak, Sirius put her head in his lap and Lily helped her drink them.

After drinking the three potions, Pixie felt her head clearing up and could think more clearly, which meant she realized that she was still half naked. Her face immediately turned red and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here," Sirius said, hurriedly shrugging off his robe and handing it to her. "Wear this."

"Thanks," Pixie mumbled, quickly pulling it on. Although she knew that was just probably close to death, she felt the main concern she had was having been half naked in front of people, even if they were fictional character she knew quite a lot about.

"I should be the one thanking you. You took that spell for me, which you shouldn't have done." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"It certainly wasn't a pleasant ordeal." Pixie winced, the feeling of the pain still fresh in her mind.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked in concern, and Pixie nodded, standing up with the help of Sirius.

"Yeah. I don't feel like I'm on the brink of death at the moment, so that's great." Pixie replied

"I… apologize." Severus spoke for the first time, averting his eyes away from Pixie's gaze.

Lily scoffed. "Great fucking apology, you smarmy piece of-" Lily cut herself off by lunging at him, slapping him in the face and screaming obscenities.

"Lily," James pulled her off of Severus, who had been silently taking what Lily was giving him. "He's not worth it."

Lily's anger suddenly turned to tears. "Why did you do this, Sev? Why did you end up being this way?"

Severus said nothing, and simply stood up and walked away. Lily shook her head, and wiped her tears away.

"Lily," Pixie spoke, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Don't you have something to say to James?"

Immediately, everyone's attention was thrust onto Lily and James, waiting to see what would happen.

"James," Lily said softly, looking at the ground for a few beats, before looking him square in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what you overheard the other day. That may be how I feel sometimes, but that's not how I really feel about you. I'm incomprehensibly sorry about it, and I hope you can forgive me. I want to make it up to you, so anything you ask, I'll say yes."

"I accept your apology." James replied, smiling at her slightly. "And I know I can be a bit of an egotistical prat at times, but I'm trying to work on that. So, when are you taking me out on a date?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, her green doe eyes widening in confusion. Pixie couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"Well, considering you hurt my feelings, I think the only proper way for you to apologize is to finally take me out on a date." James threw an arm around her shoulder. "What do you say?"

Lily heaved a huge sigh, but Pixie saw the excitement and fondness in her eyes. "I guess this Saturday, when we go into Hogsmeade. I'll let you know more details later."

"Not that I'm not immensely thrilled that you two have made up and finally are going on a date, but shouldn't we bring Pixie to the nurse, to make sure she's alright?" Remus asked, capturing everyone's attention. "I mean really, was this the proper time f to do his?"

"No, that's not needed. I feel better now, and I don't need to go to the nurse. However, I would like to go to the commons room, because it is quite late, and I am pretty tired from this wonderful escapade." Pixie rushed out, praying that no one would agree with Remus. "And if I hadn't made her apologize now, it just would have been more annoyance to us in the long run."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, walking over to her and examining her face.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'd rather not get anyone involved, because I'd rather not get in trouble on the first day of term, and my first day ever being here." Pixie replied, absentmindedly playing with the long hem of Sirius' robes sleeve.

"She has a point, and if she says she's okay, then she's okay." James decided, and started walking towards the commons.

The rest of them followed, Sirius staying close to Pixie in case she were to faint or anything. She ended up feeling dizzy and gripped onto Sirius' shoulder, and he would stop for a moment until she regained her balance.

"You can keep the robe, by the way," Sirius flashed her a devilish grin. "It looks marvelous on you."

Pixie blushed, ducking her head so her pale white hair hid her reddening face, and didn't respond.

Once they reached the common room, there was an air of awkward around them for a moment, and Pixie felt that she needed to say something, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Remus, could I speak with you for a moment?" She said unexpectedly, and the marauders all exchanged looks while Lily looked a bit confused.

"Sure," Remus replied after a short moment of silence, motioned for her to follow him over towards a more secluded area of the commons, and Pixie could feel the Marauder's and Lily's eyes staring hole into her back.

Once they were there, Remus muttered a spell that would make what was said private, no one else would hear them. It was actually the same spell that Lucius had used when they dueled earlier. Then, Remus looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"I um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation earlier." Pixie made sure she looked straight into his light brown, almost grey eyes, making a distinct effort to not fidget. "And, I'm not going to say a word about your secret to anyone."

"But, let me guess, you're completely terrified of me now and wouldn't dare want to be alone with something as dangerous as me, right?" Remus asked sarcastically, an eyebrow raised. It was easy to see that he was trying to mask his true emotions with sarcasm, but Pixie could see how his eyes were shadowed with past fear and rejections.

"Actually, Remus, please forgive me, but I don't really see how a kid wearing large ugly sweaters and mismatched socks in his freetime is dangerous." Pixie snorted lightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd actually like to be your friend more than anything."

"Hey, my sweaters are not ugly. They're very comfy and soft, thank you very much." Remus defended himself, a smile creeping onto his face. Pixie could see the relief in his eyes from her words, and it made her heart warm. "And if you can manage to put up with those blithering idiots, then you can probably be all of our friends, especially seeing as Lily and James will be attached at the hip from now on." Remus laughed, his eyes shutting slightly as he did.

Pixie was caught up in the way his whole face seemed to relax when he laughed, and how his eyelashes seemed to go on forever. How were eyelashes that long? She felt the strange urge to reach out and trace the long scar that stretched from the top of his cheekbone and over his nose, reaching almost to the corner of his mouth. She shook her head slightly, and laughed with him.

"Yeah, I'm glad they've seem to have made up. I have to admit though, it surprises me that James forgave her so quickly." Pixie said, glancing over at the marauders who were looking over at them intently, Lily nowhere in sight. "Speaking of, they're looking at us."

"Well, when James heard Lily it did hurt him at first, but then he realized that while what she said was harsh, she had a point." Remus rubbed the back of his neck, and then used his wand to reverse the silencing spell he had used so their conversation would be private. "I'm sure they'll interrogate me once you're gone."

"True," Pixie agreed, and they both walked over to the boys who had been waiting for them. The walking made her dizzy, and she stumbled a bit. "I think I'm going to go up to bed, I'm still not feeling a hundred percent."

"Well you were just bleeding out from multiple lacerations less than an hour ago," Remus stated, his tone dry. "That's to be expected."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Pixie rolled her eyes, and then headed for the girls dormitory. "See you all tomorrow."

The Marauders all replied with their own parting, and Pixie headed straight to bed.

 **-o-**

The rest of September and the beginning of October happened much the same as Pixie remembered from the books after they had defeated the troll; as in, the Marauders, Lily, and Pixie became good friends. Lily and James had started officially dating, which from what Pixie observed, was a relief for all of Hogwarts students, and she distinctly remembered Dumbledore passing a small sack with the Gringotts seal on it over to McGonagall after James and Lily shared a chaste kiss during breakfast.

Of course, once they had kissed on said day, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had stood up and cheered, with Peter getting a bit too wild and shooting bright purple sparks out of his wand that started the Hufflepuff house flags on fire. And of course, Severus had ended up storming out of the Great Hall, but Pixie felt she was the only non-Slytherin who noticed that detail. Her heart went out to him, but he had chosen his path.

Which brought her thinking back to how she was going to fix the timeline. She would admit, so far, that she had been immersed in living life in this universe that she had been slacking completely in doing anything to change it. This was the kind of thinking that kept her up at night, and one of the reasons why she was currently on her way down to the commons room, despite it being 2:37 AM in the morning.

Pixie made her way over to the windows facing towards the Forbidden Forest, planning on opening it and sitting with her legs hanging over the ledge. She was startled, however, when she realized there was someone already sitting there with that plan in mind.

"Remus?" Pixie asked quietly, crossing her arms over her too big tee-shirt. "Why are you up so late?"

Remus jumped, twisting his back a bit so he could see who had startled him. He looked rough, and Pixie suddenly remembered that the full moon had been only four days ago. There was a new gash in his cheek, and it was red and angry. His hair hung around his face in a way that seemed to be both tamed and unruly at the same time, much like Remus himself. He had purple circles under his eyes, proving that he hadn't slept much. Pixie couldn't blame him.

"Fucking hell Pix, you scared me," Remus shook his head, and then moved over so he wasn't taking up the entire windowsill, patting the space next to him. "I could ask you the same thing."

The nickname Pix was started by Peter and quickly caught on with the rest of the Marauders. They were trying to think of a more Marauder name for her, however, much like the one they had given Lily; Sirius insisted they needed to simply call Lily flower.

"Good point." Pixie replied, swinging her legs over the side of the window, the heat radiating off of Remus' body a nice contradiction to the cold air blowing on her bare legs.

Once she was situated nicely, she realized there was smoke coming from Remus' hand, and the smell of something she hadn't smelled since she'd been round to Jada's house. Remus fucking Lupin, _the_ Remus John Lupin, was smoking a joint.

"To be honest, I didn't take you much for a smoker. Could totally see it coming from Sirius, though." Pixie commented, holding her hand out towards him. "But, now you get to share."

Remus took a long drag, and then handed it over to Pixie, who then took a drag as well. After exhaling, Remus leaned on the corner of the window.

"It helps with the pain." Remus answered simply, the few words holding way too much weight for someone so young.

Pixie nodded, exhaling the smoke out as she handed the joint back over to Remus. His long fingers brushed against her short ones as he took it from her, taking yet another long hit.

"It's not fair," Pixie blurted out, feeling all her pent up emotions coming out of her all at once. "None of this is fair, you shouldn't have to deal with something like this, we shouldn't have to be scared that we're all going to die, I should be sad that I'm here away from my friends, because I know that I'm never going to see them again, I should be doing more than what I've been doing, which is literally nothing-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's okay, we're going to be okay," Remus comfortingly assured her, setting down the joint to give her a hug. "There are some things in our life that we can't control."

Pixie didn't even realize she was crying until Remus wiped her tears away with his rough fingers, and she was immediately embarrassed by her outburst. He then wrapped his arms around her again in a hug, making Pixie hyper-aware of what she was wearing; only a thin off the shoulder tee-shirt, and spandex shorts. She would have pulled away, but Remus was warm, and she felt that he needed the hug more than he would ever admit.

Eventually, Remus pulled away, and gave her a sad half smile. "Once term is over, you can go visit your friends again though, right?" He asked, trying to be reassuring.

"I wish." Pixie sighed heavily, and copying Remus' actions from earlier, leaned against her side of the window corner.

Remus looked at her questioningly, but she didn't elaborate further. So far, Pixie had done a good job on keeping who she was and where she was from a secret, and hadn't had too strong of an urge to tell anyone either. Yet right now, she wanted more than anything to tell Remus everything.

"Look," Remus started, his light brown eyes meeting hers. "I can tell there's a lot more to you than you're telling anyone, and I'm always here if you ever need someone to confide in. All of us are."

"I know." Pixie replied, shutting her eyes as she leaned against the window corner. "If you had something you needed to do, if you had knowledge that could change the outcome of your friends future, if you could save lives, what would you do?"

For a moment, it was silent, and then Remus chuckled lightly. "You're definitely feeling it." He said, taking yet another hit off of the joint that was somehow still lit.

"In any case, if I could save lives, I wouldn't waste anytime doing anything that wasn't productive towards helping them." Remus broke their gaze by looking off into the forest. "I would do anything to save the people who help me through the darkest days of my life."

Pixie nodded, her determination once again setting in as she realized how detrimental her slacking off could end up being.

"Thanks, Moony." Pixie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, watching her as she turned around, stepping back into the commons room.

"I'm going on an adventure," Pixie smiled at him, and then walked towards the portrait hole.

Before Remus could say anything more, she was gone and pulling her wand out of her slipper boot.

The portrait swung shut behind her with an ominous thump, and was left in the dim light of the hallway. She was tempted to cast _Lumos_ , but she knew that would probably alert anyone else that happened to be walking around. After casting a Disillusionment charm, she made her way towards the Room of Requirement, surprised when she didn't end up running into anyone, not even Mrs. Norris.

As she reached the room, she had only one thought in her mind, and that was to go where the hidden things were. Obviously, she could have phrased it directly by saying she wanted access to Rowena's diadem, but she knew that wasn't how the room worked.

A door appeared, and she crossed her fingers as she opened it, breathing out in awe when she stepped into a room full of misplaced and forgotten items. She swished away the Disillusionment charm, muttered Lumos, and started her search for the diadem. There was so many things scattered and stacked about, and it took everything in her to not stop and examine all of the wizard items surrounding her. She could literally feel the magic pulsing from a few of them, and she felt the strangest pull coming from a black music box. But she kept on moving forward, looking for the Vanishing cabinet that would have the diadem sitting on top of it.

Pixie couldn't help but snicker a bit, remembering how both her friends and past boyfriends had teased her about her vast knowledge of Harry Potter trivia, but it ended up coming in handy. She probably knew Harry Potter's backstory better than her own, considering she blocked out most of her childhood. Or did she? She was finding it to be increasingly harder to remember things from her past, and that worried her.

But that was a train of thought for a different time, seeing as right now she needed to find the diadem. At last, she saw the Vanishing cabinet, and the sparkling diadem sitting on top, glittering faintly from the light of the wand.

Now she was faced with the problem of getting to the top, considering even James would have a difficult time reaching it, and she was much shorter than him. She dragged a few boxes over, somewhat surprised that there wasn't a ladder around here somewhere. The boxes would have to do.

She stacked them up in front of the Vanishing cabinet, and precariously stepped up on them, slowly reaching the top. Yet that still wasn't the proper height, and she found herself faced with a difficult decision. She could either stumble down off the boxes, grab another, and hope she could once again climb up them, or she could try jumping up to get to the diadem.

So of course, she jumped up.

The boxes tumbled to the ground, she hit her stomach on the top edge of Vanishing cabinet, which then swayed back and forth before falling forwards to the ground. Pixie jumped off of it, and scrambled out of the way before it could completely land on her, but it managed to get her leg with a nasty gash that started bleeding profusely.

Of course, the diadem went flying across into another pile of stuff, leaving Pixie wishing she had just knocked over the Vanishing cabinet in the first place. Cursing loudly from the pain emanating from her new wound, she limped over to the general direction where the diadem had flown. She spotted it sitting neatly on top of a worn blanket, and snatched it up quickly before it could disappear anywhere else.

Although it was probably unsanitary, she took the blanket and used it to wipe off the blood, swearing when she realized her slipper boots had gotten blood stains on them. She then tied the blanket around the gash, and then clutching the diadem, made her way to the exit of the room.

She shut the door quietly as possible behind her, and decided she would go see Moaning Myrtle, in order to use the basilisk tooth to destroy the horcrux. Only problem, she wasn't quite sure where the bathroom was. She figured she could seek out a ghost and ask them, so long as it wasn't Peeves she ran into.

Pixie was walking in what she hoped was the general direction of the bathroom, when she realized she wasn't alone. She held her breath, and stopped in her tracks abruptly, hearing footsteps only a few paces behind her draw to a quick stop, and the ever so faint sound of someone breathing.

"Who's there?" Pixie hissed, brandishing her wand that she had yet to light. "Show yourself, you fucking coward."

Out of nowhere, Remus' head popped into thin air, and then the rest of his body appeared. He had been wearing the invisibility cloak.

"How long have you been following me?" Pixie demanded, speaking in a low voice.

"Long enough to know that you've got some explaining to do." Remus responded back just as quietly.

"Listen, what I'm doing is my business and none of yours-" Pixie was cut off by the sound of footsteps, more than one person, heading there way.

Remus lunged over to her, quickly draping the cloak over the both of them so they were hidden from view. Considering the sight they saw next, that was a good thing.

Lucius, Severus, and someone Pixie had not seen before stopped a few feet in front of them, turning so the three of them faced each other.

Remus sucked in a quick breath, and Pixie gave him a quick glare.

"That's.. That's Regulus, Sirius' younger brother." Remus whispered, his eyes locked on the three men in front of them.

The realization that this was where Regulus became a death eater dawned on Pixie, and she felt a sick weight settle in her stomach. This was going to crush Sirius.

"Are you ready for your task, Regulus?" Lucius asked, his voice high and cold, no regard for the possibility of being caught.

Regulus nodded, only a split second of doubt crossing his face. "Of course." His voice held no warmth like his brother had.

"Are you sure that you won't back out? Sure you're up for it?" Severus pressed him, his eyes flashing with malice. "You've been given a direct order by our Lord, it would not do you well to disobey him."

Regulus glared at Snape, his lip curling up into a sneer worthy of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Does this _look_ like I'm not ready?"

He yanked his sleeve up, exposing the dark mark etched onto his pale skin, resting permanently on his forearm.

Remus gripped Pixie's hand, and she knew he was thinking of how Sirius would react. Pixie held onto his just as tightly.

"Enough of the theatrics, you fools." Lucius sneered at them. "We've got what we needed, it's time to go back to our dormitory."

Regulus didn't take his glaring eyes off of Snape, but the trio moved forward, and out of sight, yet Pixie and Remus didn't dare move until their retreating footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Oh, merlin," Remus let out a shaky breath once they were gone. "This is going to destroy Sirius."

"Should we tell him?" Pixie asked, unsure of what they should do.

"I'm not sure," Remus responded, letting go of Pixie's hand. "If we tell him, he may do something drastic that would only land us in hot water, but if we don't tell him, when he does find out, because inevitably he will, he'd be beyond hurt and pissed off."

"Maybe in the morning we should talk to James, and see what he thinks we should do." Pixie suggested, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm, which caused the diadem she still held to dig into her side. It was cold in the halls, and she wasn't wearing a robe.

Remus nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Now, would you like to tell me why you have an odd looking tiara?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked from the diadem to her.

"Would you like to tell me why you were following me?" Pixie countered, raising her eyebrows as well.

"I was worried about you. You asked me a kind of odd question, and then once I respond, you take off." Remus shook his head. "And then, when I do find you, you're wandering the halls, heading straight towards the Slytherin commons room, clutching an old tiara and a bloodied blanket wrapped around your leg."

Pixie rubbed her forehead, torn between wanting to tell him or keeping her secret. "Remus, I can't answer your questions right now. I'm exhausted, it's late, and I think I may actually be able to get some sleep now."

"I'll let you off this time, but you need to tell me at some point what's going on with you." Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

Pixie shook her head, turning in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Remus, I'm the one worried about all of you."

 **-o-**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, i tried making it longer than the last! So there was a bit more remus/pixie interaction, and i'm still undecided as to who she should be paired with. I've seen mainly sirius in reviews, with one vote towards snape, and i could definitely see her and sirius. It would be very fun to write them together. I could also see her and snape, and that could help later on in the storyline as well. Remus and Pixie could very easily have a brother/sister relationship, or a romantic one, and the same can be said for Pixie and Sirius. Ahh, i'm so indecisive. Leave me a review with your thoughts, on it, and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Huuuge thanks to gothicpoet0615 for the loving support and amazing reviews, any other suggestions you have don't hesitate to leave them! Next chapter i think i'll have her going to the chamber of secrets, however as we all know, as of right now the basilisk is still alive. So, we'll see how that plays out, hahah.**

 **Thank you to the two guests that review as well, and to everyone who has followed/favorited this so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully for both Remus and Pixie, their late night gallivanting happened on a Friday, so there was no class the next day. As it was, Pixie had stayed awake long after exhaustion had set in her bones, simply fiddling with the diadem, hoping somehow it would simply self destruction if she tweaked it in just the right way. Of course, no such thing occurred.

Since she had stayed up so late, Pixie had hoped she would sleep in until two in the afternoon, at the very least, but it was at nine am sharp that Lily and Marlene dragged her out of bed, proclaiming that they needed a 'girls day'. Pixie had responded with telling them exactly where they could shove that suggestion, but they merely each grabbed an arm, and got her out of bed.

So she found herself sitting at the breakfast table, blearily blinking back yawns as she fiddled with the outfit she had thrown on. She had grabbed the first thing in sight, which were a pair of day old black, ripped skinny jeans, and a pale blue sweater she had nicked from Remus at some point. She had almost forgotten to wear shoes, until Lily had thrust a pair of her boots at her. Lily and Marlene hardly gave her enough time to get ready, and were annoyed with the time she took to do her makeup. But, as Pixie stated, they were the ones who woke her out of a blissful sleep. She had also taken a hobo bag with, that held suff she carried with her back in her world, along with the diadem. She didn't want it out of her sight.

Stifling yet another yawn, Pixie had to consciously restrain herself from flopping face first into her cereal. Lily, Marlene, and Alice, who was apparently joining them on their girls day, chattered on excitedly about the plans they had set up. How someone could possibly be that full of energy at this time of day, Pixie didn't understand.

The sound of scuffling and bouts of laughter caused Pixie to glance up from her food, and she saw the Marauders heading their way, each holding a broomstick, Remus still looking a bit rough, but not very tired. Once they reached the table, they all plopped down across from the girls.

"Evans," James greeted, an endearing smile on his face. "How's your morning so far?"

"Much better than Pixie's," Lily smirked, jerking her head in Pixie's direction. "She's almost as much of a night owl as Sirius."

"Lady Lily, I feel as though that's not meant to be a complete compliment," Sirius replied indignantly, pushing his wavy hair out of his eyes only for it to fall right back into his face. "I'm terribly hurt."

"I feel so bad for you." Lily replied drily, an eyebrow raised as she stabbed a bit of egg onto her fork.

"Apology accepted." Sirius nodded, scooping pancakes onto his plate.

Marlene snorted, and then tried to cover it up with a cough, which failed miserably. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her, before averting his eyes down to his plate.

"Find something amusing, McKinnon?" Sirius asked, focusing on cutting his pancake.

"Not at all," Marleen murmured, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Any plans for tonight?" Remus asked Pixie nonchalantly, giving her a very pointed look. "I also see you're the one that's stolen my sweater?"

"Just the usual." Pixie replied, averting her eyes to the table. She pushed away her now soggy cereal in favor of a piece of toast, taking a miniscule bite out of it, and then smirked at him. "I have to admit, you have the comfiest sweaters."

Before anyone said more, owls flew in to deliver post. James received a letter he said was from his parents, Marlene received a package from her aunt, and a long, rectangular box dropped down in front of Pixie, splashing her abandoned cereal all over Frank Longbottom, who had just sat down next to Remus.

"I'm so sorry!" Pixie exclaimed, moving the box to her feet, momentarily surprised by the weight of it.

"S'not your fault, bloody owls," Frank shook his head, taking a linen napkin and rubbing at the spilt cereal on his shirt. "Ah, wasn't like I was planning on doing anything important today anyways."

Pixie apologized once more, and then examined the bow further. There was no return address, and it only had her name written in a loopy cursive. The realization struck as to what it could be struck her suddenly, and she whipped her head up to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her a quick, almost imperceptible nod, and then turned his attention back to McGonagall.

"What did you get?" Lily asked, looking at Pixie expectantly.

"Ah, nothing really," Pixie spoke quickly, almost stumbling over her words, because in a box sat between her legs was _the_ sword of Godric Gryffindor, and she knew she had to dip out of their planned girl's day. "Look, I'm feeling a bit under the weather, if you don't mind, I'm just going to head back to our dorm-"

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, her face narrowing in concern. "I could walk you back, if you aren't feeling well."

Pixie had already gotten up, and heaved the box into her arms. "No, that's not necessary really, I'll just be on my way."

Lily said something more, but Pixie was already hurrying out of the Great Hall with the box clutched tightly in her arms. She rushed down the halls, hoping she would run into someone that could help her find Moaning Myrtle's bathroom while going in the general direction of where she hoped it would be. Which meant, wandering somewhat aimlessly throughout the confusing tangle of Hogwarts hallways.

Yet, as she was trying to find someone to ask, she heard a faint crying, and followed the sound to a bathroom with a sign declaring it to be _out of order_ tacked on it. With a grin, she practically skipped over to it, nearly tripping when the box knocked against her shins. She nudged the door open with her foot, and took a wary step crying ceased once the door creaked open, and Pixie was met with the sad ghost of Myrtle.

"Who are you?" Myrtle questioned, floating over the water spilling out from one of the stalls. "What is that you have in your hands?"

"Ugh," Pixie racked her brain for an answer. "Well, I'm Pixie, and I'm, well I'm trying to find the right toilet to use."

Myrtle floated right in front of Pixie's face, examining her closely. "You speak funny." She finally said, adjusting her glasses. "And can't you read? This bathroom is out of order."

"That would explain the water, I suppose." Pixie replied stupidly, at a loss of words to say. "Any chance I could get a bit of privacy?"

"This is my bathroom!" Myrtle cried indignantly, on the verge of tears. "I'm offended you would even ask something like that!"

Myrtle began sobbing once more, and flew off into the last stall, the door slamming shut behind her. Water then began to spurt out from the top of the stall, and Pixie took that as an indication that Myrtle had disappeared into the pipes.

"Now, how the fuck do I open the chamber." Pixie muttured. Harry had obviously been parseltongue, but there was no way Pixie was one. Even so, she couldn't help but trying.

She stood in front of the sink, spotting the correct spout after a moment of searching. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she attempted to speak parseltongue.

" _Open,_ " Pixie's eyes flew open as an unfamiliar language rolled off her tongue naturally, as though she had been doing it for years. "Holy shit."

The fixture moved and exposed a long, dark hole that seemed to stretch on for miles. Remembering it to be a slide, Pixie leaned the box on the side of the sink, climbed into the opening of the slide, moved her bag out of the way, and, after picking up the box, pushed off into the darkness.

She had always been a bit frightened of the dark, and being suddenly surrounded in it did not help her feelings of anxiety one bit. Digging in her bag while keeping a hold on the box, she was able to retrieve her wand and not knock anything else out of her bag.

"Lumos," She lit her wand, and the light eased her worry by a small fraction.

After what seemed like forever, she hit the ground, and she hit hard on the ground, but after feeling what felt like a mixture of mildew, and bugs scurrying around, she wasted no time at all in standing up and dragging the box around the corner, which she could see was a bit cleaner.

She stuck her wand in the crook of her neck, and tilted her head down so she could keep hold of it while she ripped open the box, and took out the glittering sword of Godric Gryffindor. She took a moment to look at it in awe, the rubies and gold glittering from the light of her wand, the silver gleaming as well. Stuck to the sword was a letter, with only a simple sentence written on it in the same loopy cursive.

 _The cup and ring have been located, and properly destroyed._

The chill from the cold chamber was starting to set in, and she was glad she had one of Remus' sweaters to keep her warm. Abandoning the now empty box, she gripped the sword in one hand and took her wand in the other, holding it out in front of her. She walked further into the chamber, turning one more corner and stopping dead in her tracks, her heart leaping into her throat.

There, sitting in the dim light from somehow still lit torches hanging from the wall, was a gigantic snake. The basilisk.

"Oh, fuck me." Pixie whispered, glued in her spot.

And of course, once Pixie looked more closely, she saw a black book lying neatly in front of it, which was most definitely the diary.

Pixie had two options; she kill the basilisk and grab the diary, and then destroy two horcruxes in one go, or turn tail and tell Dumbledore this one was on him.

She was about to go with the latter, when Lily's face floated in her mind, followed by James, then Sirius, and Remus, and even Peter. Her decision was made, and she found herself walking towards the sleeping beast rather than dipping out of the monsters lair.

She set her wand back into her bag, leaving it lit. She gripped the sword and made sure she held it tight as she walked closer and closer to the snake, her mouth going dry and a nervous sheen appearing on her forehead.

From what she remembered in the book, Harry stabbed the sword through the roof of its mouth, after Fawkes had pecked out its eyes. Yet that had been when the basilisk was alive and moving, so she figured slicing its head off would work just as well.

All of her years of boxing would come in handy now, as she was going to need to stab it through the bone and muscle, and hope to God it didn't wake up. She kicked the diary away from the snake as quietly as possible, letting out a soft sigh of relief when the basilisk stayed asleep. She walked around it so she was standing by the back of its head, and took in a deep breath.

She hoisted the sword up in the air, and swung it down in a high arc, snapping her eyes shut the moment she felt it connect with something solid, and jerking it towards her once she felt it connect with the ground, slicing the head clear off its body.

There was a slight hissing sound, and then silence. Pixie could tell that it was its dying sound, and knew that its eyes had to be open. Keeping her eyes shut, she used the sword to feel her way towards its eyes, and then jabbed the sword through each eye socket, making sure she dug deep enough so it wouldn't be able to kill or petrify anyone.

Mustering up the courage, she finally opened her eyes to see the eyes hadn't opened at all, but were severely bloodied. She let out a deep sigh, and then decided she may as well take out its fang so she could stab the book with it, mainly so she could feel more like Harry Potter than she already did.

As she walked to the jaw and used to sword to wedge it open, she heard a muffled, but very distinct sneeze. Her blood ran cold once more as her eyes darted around, looking for whoever made the sound. She kept the sword in hand and took out her wand, brandishing the light in front of her so she could see more clearly, and in a failed attempt to look threatening.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her voice wavering ever so slightly which ruined the menacing tone she was banking on.

"Even when you're holding a sword dripping with giant snake blood you still manage to look adorable." Sirius appeared out of nowhere, pulling the invisibility cloak off of him and the rest of the Marauders. "Very badass, what you just did, by the way. James, give her ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now isn't the time, Padfoot." Remus reprimanded. "Pixie, what the hell is going on?"

"Did you guys follow me here?" She demanded, squeezing both objects in her hand tighter as she realized her identity was about to come crumbling down around her.

They all nodded.

"After what happened last night, and how you acted at breakfast after that package came, I had to know what you were doing." Remus explained, looking at her warily. "And of course, that meant asking James for the invisibility cloak, and all the rest of them tagging along."

Pixie bowed her head slightly, steeling herself before she let her secret come out.

"The truth is-" Pixie began, but was interrupted by the sound of unwanted voices coming from around the corner. She instantly recognized them as Lucius, Snape, Rosier, and an unfamiliar female voice with a slightly crazed tone to it; who Pixie realized with a sinking feeling was probably Bellatrix Lestrange, or as she was known now, Bellatrix Black.

The Marauders exchanged a look before rushing over towards Pixie, tugging on the cloak as they scurried over.

Pixie would have questioned them, but instead with shaky hands she stabbed through the diary with the sword, cringing when black smoke floated out of it, leaving an awful smell that disappeared after a few seconds. Although she didn't want to, she picked it up and tossed it into the blood of the basilisk, right in between its severed body parts. She debated doing the same to the diadem, but she figured it was safe where it was, neatly tucked inside her hobo bag.

"Take this," Pixie hissed out, shoving the sword in the general direction of the boys, nearly shitting herself when a random arm appeared and took it from her. Judging from the odd patterned sweater sleeve, it was Remus who took it.

She stood up straight, holding her wand tight in her hands as she prepared herself for the Death Eaters coming her way.

"Regulus should be back soon, he's gone off to get the locket for our Lord," The girl who Pixie presumed to be Bellatrix said, their voices clearer as they rounded the corner.

Her presumption was right as she saw a girl with alabaster skin and wildly curly jet black hair standing with Lucius, Snape, and Rosier. They all immediately drew their wands as they saw her standing there next to the slain basilisk, and almost immediately all their faces drew into a sneer.

"What have you done?" Bellatrix shrieked, running towards her. "Where's the diary? Affligo!"

Pixie stumbled back as she was hit the spell, feeling as though she was hit right in the gut with a brick. She groaned, but straightened back up. She didn't cast back, because she didn't want to give them any more reason to duel her.

"Bella," Lucius warned, and turned his steely gaze onto Pixie. "How did you even know this existed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Pixie snapped, refusing to dignify him with a respectable response. "Hear it from Voldemort, did you?"

"Everte Statum!" Bellatrix stabbed her wand at Pixie, much too quick for her to dodge it. "Don't you ever say his name, you filthy mudblood!"

Pixie went flying backwards, somehow avoiding the basilisk blood, and skidded across the ground, scraping her exposed shoulder. Her head snapped against the ground, making black dots dance around her vision. If it wasn't for Remus' thick sweater, she would have gotten hurt worse.

"Hand over the diary and you won't be hurt too severely." Lucius disregarded both Pixie's earlier comment and Bellatrix's previous actions. "Obviously you have it, and you will tell us how you found it, and found out about this place."

Pixie lay on the ground, slowing her breathing and staying unmoving. She didn't respond, and did her best to remain still.

"Bella, go wake her." Lucius said dismissively. "We have much to talk about with her."

"With pleasure." Bellatrix purred, and skipped over to where Pixie lay. "Wake up, you little mudblood."

As Bellatrix reached down towards her, whether it was to slap her, kick her, or curse her, Pixie moved her wand so it faced right in Bellatrix's face.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted with as much force possible, watching with glee as both Bellatrix and her wand went flying back. Pixie scrambled up to her feet, and noticed the Marauders had came out from under the cloak and shot Stupefy's at the remaining Death Eaters. They were too shocked to dodge them, so they were immediately hit and knocked out cold.

Pixie watched with amused interest, and didn't notice Bellatrix grab her wand and point it at her until it was too late.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, but was then shot with a Stupefy by each Marauder.

The spell still hit Pixie, and it felt like all her nerve endings were on fire. A scream ripped from her throat, and they kept coming as the pain kept coursing through her veins. She dropped to the ground, writhing in pain as it kept coming.

In reality, the curse lasted for only around a minute, but it was so excruciating that it seemed to last longer. Once it was done,Pixie lay panting on the ground, unable to move for a moment, but she forced herself to get up, because she had been through worse. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

While the Marauder's attention was focused on Pixie, Severus had gotten back up and was glaring at them. Pixie was angled in a way that allowed her to watch him lift his upper lip in a sneer as he raised his arm to James' back.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus aimed his wand right at James, who didn't know in time to move.

James was hit, and fell down as blood seeped through his shirt, an obvious giveaway to the wounds that lay underneath. He let out an agonized scream, and Pixie felt hatred towards Severus like she had felt towards no other.

Almost as though it was rehearsed, the Marauders turned and sent a stream of hexes Severus' way, and then turned their attention to James.

"James!" Sirius screamed, rushing over towards James' side. "I'm going to murder that greasy, overgrown bat! Fuck, Moony, help him!"

"Sirius, I'm going to heal him, it'll be fine." Remus replied shakily, his face pale as he stared at all the blood coming from James' back.

Remus lifted up James' shirt, and set to healing his wounds. After Severus using the curse more than once, Remus had memorized the healing spell for the curse.

Pixie sat up, shrugging off the lasting effects of the Cruciatus curse in favor of digging through her hobo bag for dittany and blood replenishing potions, which she had taken to carrying around after last duel with the Death Eaters.

Once Remus was done, Pixie started to apply the dittany, but she would twitch every so often as an after-effect of the Crucio, so Sirius took over. Once that was done, they helped James drink the potion, and then helped him to his feet.

Once James was standing, he looked over at Pixie with a heavy lidded gaze.

"You owe us an explanation after all of this." He said plainly, and all Pixie could do was nod in agreement because really, after what he went through, she couldn't argue with him.

 **-o-**

 **I realize i've put two chapters right after another where there's duels/confrontations, but i felt like this was a natural path to take with the chamber of secrets chapter. Now that this confrontation has happened, things will get a bit more heated with voldemort and the death eaters and all that. At least, once i wrote this chapter, it let me finalize in my mind who pixie really is, and that will eventually be something revealed in later chapters, obviously. I hoped it didn't seem rushed or anything, and it would have been longer but sadly i have to work in the morning. Hope you all liked it, and any suggestions/comments/anything are welcomed in a review! Thank you to everyone that reads, follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Gothicpoet0615- your reviews make me really happy, not gonna lie, i look forward to yours the most when i update :) i didn't quite do the chamber chapter as you wanted, but i hope you liked it all the same! Again, anything suggestions or anything you want to see just tell me, i enjoy receiving and incorporating your suggestions!**

 **Mash12- thank you for the review, and for the compliment! I'm glad you love this story and like my writing style. Pixie's got a lot on her mind, and although she's a huge harry potter nerd, it's been awhile since she's read the books.**

 **Girostritron- thank you for making me aware of that mistake, i'll have to go back and change it! I don't usually proofread, although i probably should start doing so.**

 ***also, i've been thinking about doing a story where Draco Malfoy has an older sister, it would start in the end of the Goblet of Fire when they realize Voldemort's back, and move on from there. Would anyone be interested in reading it? I know i haven't given you a lot to go on for what it'd really be about, but i'd rather not give away any major plot details.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Marauders had left their broomsticks near the bottom of the slide, yet hidden from view, so they didn't have to worry about how they were going to get back up to the bathroom. Sirius rode with James, because the latter was still shaken from the Sectumsempra spell, and Sirius was the best at riding a broom besides James.

"Have you ridden before?" Remus asked Pixie as he picked up his broom and Sirius' broom.

"Not a broomstick," Pixie responded without thinking, and then immediately flushed red in embarrassment from how her statement sounded.

"Well then," Remus responded, blinking twice. "You can ride with me."

"Sounds lovely." Pixie fiddled with the hem of her sweater, and then watched as all the Marauders all situated themselves on their brooms, Peter holding Sirius' since he was riding with James.

"Come on then," Remus jerked his head towards the back of his broom. "Hop on."

Pixie's eyes widened with the thoughts that comment brought to mind, but she quickly shook them away and sat behind Remus on the broom, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight." Remus told her, and then, along with the others, went flying up in the air, and zooming towards the exit.

Pixie let out a small squeak of surprise, and burrowed her face into Remus' shoulder as the air whipped by her ears. She was terrified of heights, ever since she was a little girl she had been. So, flying ten feet up in the air and only getting higher wasn't sitting too well with her.

Once they reached the bathroom, ducking low so as to not hit their heads as they exited the chamber, Pixie hurriedly got off the broom, praising every God she could name off the top of her head for having made it back to solid ground. Then of course, the previous events that had conspired reminded her that she should be cursing them for allowing the boys to follow her into the chamber.

"Mate, think you can walk on your own?" Sirius asked James, worry evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James replied, wincing as he straightened up. "Let's just get back to the commons room before those gits come back after us."

"And so miss beast slayer can explain what the bloody hell she's doing." Sirius added, looking over at Pixie along with everyone else.

"About that.." Pixie trailed off, her eyes darting over to the bathroom exit. "I have to consult with someone first, so if you don't mind."

As Pixie had been talking she inched towards the door, and then bolted out of the bathroom. She heard the Marauders shouting, and scrambling to follow after her, so she forced herself to run faster, and, to her luck, found a throng of people walking in a cluster, most likely on their way to Hogsmeade, so she slipped in between them and booked it to Dumbledore's office, gripping the sword of Gryffindor tightly in her hand.

When she finally made it there, gasping for breath and nursing the stitch in her side, she barely managed to spit out _Sugar Quill_ , the new password. She rushed past the gargoyles, not even stopping to make sure they shut behind her.

"Professor!" Pixie gasped out as she reached the top of his steps, stumbling into his office. "I've got a problem."

However, Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Pixie wandered further in, cocking her head to the side when she heard what sounded like the slight bubbling of water. Following the noise, she saw what could only be described as Dumbledore's pensive, sitting out in front of her.

Cautiously, she walked over to the pensive, and peered inside the silvery memories swirling around, being careful to not lean too far.

"Ah- Pixie."

With a small gasp, Pixie spun around to see Dumbledore looking at her in wonder, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I was just looking for you because well, you see, I've kind of messed up and accidentally got caught destroying a horcrux, and now my friends want to know the truth about me, and I want to tell them but at the same time I don't know if I should." Pixie stopped rambling, and walked over to one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, plopping down on it.

"I understand they are your friends, and I understand you may trust them quite a bit," Dumbledore began "But telling them the truth may be too much for them to handle. I knew the possibility of something like this happening could very well happen, so I have thought of what you can say without lying all too much."

"With all due respect, I'd rather not lie to them at all, Professor." Pixie sighed, rubbing a hand across her face.

"That's not possible. With everything you know about our world, we can't let anyone find out where you came from. I can't let you get hurt again on my watch." Dumbledore stared at her as though he was seeing her for the first time, and his eyes were haunted.

"I haven't gotten hurt before on your watch, Professor." Pixie stated, very confused. Dumbledore didn't know about the duels, did he?

"Tell your friends that your parents were murdered by Death Eaters, and you were left with no family except for me, your.. Uncle. I had you join the Order of the Phoenix, since you are of age, and assigned you with special tasks to destroy Tom Riddle since I trust you so much." Dumbledore responded, ignoring her previous question.

Pixie nodded. "Okay." She then stood up to leave, feeling his eyes watching her every move. "Thank you Professor."

"Of course, Pixie." Dumbledore responded in an odd tone.

"Professor, before I go," Pixie paused, before she left. "Another thing that you could do to help change the outcome of things, is to have the houses mingle more. The stigma surrounding Slytherin is enough to make anyone of them to turn into a Death Eater."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I believe you will be pleased with the things I am arranging to happen in the very near future. I can also take the sword. It will find you, should you ever need it."

Pixie nodded, and handed over the sword. She had almost forgotten she had it. "Thank you, again."

"There's no need to thank me, Pixie. It is me who should be thanking you." Dumbledore said sincerely, in a tone that was off enough to make Pixie glad to leave his office.

Shaking off the weird vibe Dumbledore gave off, Pixie made her way towards the Gryffindor Commons room. She hoped that the Marauders had went there after she ran off, and she hoped that they wouldn't be too upset with her for running off. Knowing them, she'd probably have to help "gather" supplies for their next prank, in other words spending her money at Zonkos and nicking things from the kitchen to fuel their planning.

Pixie was deep in thought, so she didn't realize she had made it to the dorms until the Fat Lady was impatiently asking her for the password.

"Fairy lights," Pixie muttered, and the portrait door swung open. Pixie stepped inside, and was immediately bombarded by Remus and Sirius demanding answers.

"Guys, guys!" Pixie finally shouted, effectively shutting them up. "I'll give you answers if we can go somewhere that we won't be overheard."

"Follow us." Sirius said, not even sparing her a glance. For some reason, Pixie felt her heart twist at that.

Pixie trailed behind the two over to the other Marauders, and, not surprisingly, Lily. She sat down on the floor with her back leaning against an armchair, averting her eyes from everyone else's. James was resting in the loveseat, lying down in Lily's arms with his legs dangling off the edge, and Peter sat alone in an armchair. Sirius and Remus each pulled over an armchair for each of them to sit in, and after Remus cast a silencing spell, Pixie could feel all eyes on her.

"So, I'm guessing you've filled Lily in on everything that's already went down today, right?" Pixie asked, finally looking up and glancing around at everyone.

"Yes, they have," Lily spoke, nodding her head. "What the bloody hell were you doing?"

Pixie sighed, and hugged her knees to her chest, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater, and began her fabricated story.

"As you already know, my parents were killed by Death Eaters. After that, I was going to be put into the American foster care system, but it turned out I had a relative living in England who was willing to take me." Pixie stared at her kneecaps, exposed through the rips in her jeans. "My father's brother, Albus Dumbledore. After hearing what had happened to me, he trusted me enough to let me join his group fighting against Voldemort, and I've been assigned with special tasks to help destroy him."

"So, that's why you killed a giant snake beast thing?" Peter asked, while the others stayed silent.

"Yes. I can't tell you guys everything, but it's all to help bring down Voldemort." Pixie sighed, feeling guilt settle in her chest for lying to them. She forced herself to look up at them.

The Marauders all exchanged a look, and James let a barely perceptible nod, before they all looked at Pixie once more.

"I want to help." Lily said very suddenly, looking at Pixie with determination in her eyes, and drawing all attention towards herself. "If there's some group out there, created by none other than Dumbledore, then I damn well want to join and help bring down the people trying to destroy the Wizarding world."

"If Lily's joining, then I'm right behind her." James said, and Pixie noticed how he gripped onto Lily's hand, and how Lily wrapped her free arm around him in a comforting hug.

"I'm with Prongs and Flower." Sirius spoke, brushing his hair out of his eyes. If Pixie hadn't been watching him closely from the moment that sentence came out of his mouth, she would have missed the way his hand shook as he moved his hair.

"Well, someone needs to keep an eye on those idiots, so I suppose that I should join as well to make sure they don't kill themselves." Remus rolled his eyes, but looked at his Marauders fondly.

Pixie nodded, looking around the people who, she realized suddenly, had become her family in such a short amount of time. Perhaps it was because she had known of them and their world since she was twelve, but she knew that it was also because of how they made her feel welcome and accepted, even now as they found out who she supposedly was.

"Wormy? Do you want to join?" Lily asked kindly, drawing all attention onto Peter.

"Um," Peter hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "I don't think I'd be very useful."

"Everyone is useful, Peter," Pixie spoke up, looking at him. "You don't have to join if you don't want to, but don't let your doubts be the reason you don't join."

Peter nodded, and although a uncertainty, and fear, was still evident in his face, he looked determined. "I'll join as well, then. Someone needs to supply the snacks."

They all laughed, and the mood lifted, even if it was only slightly.

"So, you guys aren't too mad at me, are you?" Pixie asked hesitantly, hugging her knees tighter to her chest.

"We aren't mad at you at all, I don't think," Remus said, looking around at the rest of them. "You _did_ tell us the truth, even if you did run away at first."

"Why did you run away, exactly?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I had to be sure that Dumbledore wouldn't mind me telling you guys. I'd rather not have Dumbledore be mad at me." Pixie said, shaking her head slightly. "So I went straight to his office to check in with him, and then came here to talk to you guys."

"So, how does this group you were talking about work?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's called the Order of the Phoenix, and it was created by Dumbledore. They meet every so often, and keep in contact all the time. Over breaks when we get to go home, we can go to meetings and such." Pixie explained, hoping it made sense. She never was good at explaining things.

They all nodded and seemed to understand, which Pixie took to be a good sign. Maybe she was getting better at talking.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Hogwarts has gone far too long without a nice prank from us," Sirius grinned, effectively changing the subject. "So, why don't we get to planning?"

"And, that's my cue to leave," Lily heaved an over-exaggerated sigh, and moved James aside so she could get up, despite his protests. "Come on, Pixie. Perhaps that girl's day can still be salvaged."

James sat up normal on the loveseat, and gently pulled Lily back towards him, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, his arms snaking around her back, tugging her closer to him. Pixie averted her eyes, feeling as though she was intruding on an intimate moment; even though it really wasn't.

"There's a time and a place for this, James, and I can't help but feel that this is not it," Remus rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Remus, you really know how to kill a good moment, don't you?" James shook his head, giving Lily a soft smile as she pulled away from him to walk over to Pixie.

"Ah, poor Moony's just jealous he hasn't got a girlfriend." Sirius winked extravagantly, standing up from the couch and stretching.

"You haven't got anyone either, Siri," Remus reminded him, reaching over towards the end table for a book that looked quite well read.

"Yeah, but I could easily get anyone in Gryffindor, boy or girl, to date me." Sirius grinned, crossing his arms as he looked at Remus with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Boy _or_ girl, eh?" Remus replied absentmindedly, already becoming engrossed in the book he had picked up, turning the pages in search of his place.

"I don't discriminate," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, we're going to go catch up with Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas now, if you don't mind," Lily broke in, linking her arm through Pixie's.

"Ah, we've got prank planning to do anyways, right boys?" James grinned, looking around at the Marauders.

"Indeed, Jamesy friend!" Sirius shouted rather enthusiastically, pulling Remus' book out of his hands and yanking him out of the chair in one swift move. "Let's have at it, shall we?"

"You are the bane of my existence," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, I love you too Remus." Sirius beamed, giving Remus a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And you say Lily and I are bad." James joked, standing up and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where exactly are we going?" Peter wondered, following the other Marauders as they walked past Lily and Pixie.

"To get supplies," James said, and then called over his shoulder to Lily. "Every moment I am not with you, is a moment I am missing you terribly, my love."

Lily rolled her eyes, and Pixie laughed.

"Ever the dramatic one, aren't you, James," Lily shook her head, a loving smile appearing on her face. "How did I ever survive without you?"

Although the other Marauders were already out of the Commons room, James had his head sticking inside so he could respond to Lily.

"I've got no idea, really," James sighed. "I mean really, I _am_ quite the gift."

Before Lily could answer, James was yanked through the portrait hole with a yelp on his part.

"What an idiot." Lily laughed, admiration twinkling in her eyes. She started walking towards the portrait hole as well, Pixie walking next to her.

"Not to be rude, but you guys actually make me sick with all your love and affection," Pixie said, only half joking. Truth be told, their relationship made her feel lonely. "I'm so going to die alone."

"Oh come on now, Pixie, you can't really be that dense?" Lily laughed, not unkindly.

"What are you talking about?" Pixie asked, taking care not to trip as she left the commons room.

"You mean you really don't see that he likes you?" Lily asked incredulously, heading towards the front of the school, most likely to head to Hogsmeade.

"Who on _earth_ are you talking about?" Pixie shook her head as they walked down the halls, which were eerily empty.

"It isn't my place to tell, but," Lily sighed. "It's quite obvious, really."

"Well if it's so obvious, then surely you can tell me who you're talking about," Pixie pressed on, eager to know who it was.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets, Pixie, you won't be able to weasel this one out of me." Lily walked on, putting her hair up in a french braid with a simple wave of her wand. "Now, have you got any money?"

Pixie nodded. "I have some, but not that much. Are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, we are. Dorcas and Marlene are already there, and I'm sure they won't be all that happy we've ditched out on our plans." Lily fretted, wrapping a scarf around her neck when they walked through the doors, a cold wind whipping them in the face.

"That reminds me, I was going to ask you, why weren't you with them? How come you were in the Commons room?" Pixie asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to stay warm. She couldn't help but wish she had worn her robes, like Lily had.

"Well, you left the Great Hall in a very worrying fashion, and then James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all followed after you, so I faked being ill to see what was going on," Lily explained. "And then when you guys weren't in the commons room, I figured you would eventually show up. And then they did, with James looking awful."

"Yeah, that would be the work of Severus, by the way." Pixie shook her head. "Why he has such a curse be his signature move, I'll never understand."

"I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to Sectumsempra him myself, and see how he likes it," Lily spat out angrily, surprising Pixie with her intensity. "He's changed, and I know I usually look the other way or ignore it but this has gone on far enough. I'm going to report him to Dumbledore, him and Lucius, the minute I get the chance."

"Lily, I don't think that's a good idea," Pixie warned. "You don't want to get on Lucius' bad side. There's different ways to deal with them."

"I could care less about what Lucius fucking Malfoy does to me, let him come straight for me, I'll hit him with the worst Bat Boogey hex he's _ever_ felt, see how he likes me then-" Lily started, but was cut off by Pixie.

"Yes, and when you go and do that, and he and his cronies hit you back harder, James will go after him, and they'll be waiting for him," Pixie countered. "It's best to let this battle wait, Lily."

Lily shook her head. "Honestly, the next time I see Severus… I can't promise that I won't react drastically. Lucius, on the other hand, I'll bide my time with."

"Just don't go and get yourself expelled, please," Pixie sighed. "I'd rather not be stuck with the Marauder's as my only company."

"I would never put you through that torture," Lily joked back, the dark mood lifting considerably.

At this point, they had arrived at Hogsmeade, which was bustling with Hogwarts students. Most everyone who was able to went to Hogsmeade, even if they had no money, just so they could get out of Hogwarts for awhile.

Hogsmeade was definitely aware of the approaching holiday, with Pumpkins strewn about, some for decoration, some for purchase. Most of the shop windows were decorated with moving Halloween themed decorations that would put muggle stores like Party City and Spirit to shame. There was even a shop that proclaimed to have "Authentic Muggle Costumes!", with various generic costumes Pixie would expect to find in a second hand thrift store in her world. Madam Puddifoot's teashop had pumpkins with hearts cut into them, and a purple and black color changing candle lighting it up levitating in the window, along with small, stereotypical ghosts holding orange hearts floating about the shop, passing by the windows every so often.

Pixie shook her head at it all, torn between being amazed and wanting to laugh. Lily seemed to share her feelings, although she wasn't as astonished as Pixie was.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Lily smiled, leading the way towards the Three Broomsticks. "Wait until you see how everything looks during Christmas time."

"I bet it's beautiful," Pixie marveled, a small smile on her face as she looked around. "Halloween is my favorite holiday, even though it's also when Voldemort killed-" Pixie quickly cut herself off, her eyes widening when she realized what she was about to say.

Thankfully, Lily didn't seem to hear her as she was too busy looking around for Dorcas and Marlene.

"What'd you say, sorry I tuned you out a bit," Lily apologized, givign Pixie her full attention once again.

"Oh, just that Halloween is my favorite holiday." Pixie bit her lip, taking care to move out of the way of a Hufflepuff carrying more than a few packages from Zonkos.

"Halloween's fun and all, but we don't really celebrate it here, so I haven't gone trick or treating since I was ten," Lily sighed wistfully. "You know, being a witch is great, it's amazing, don't get me wrong, but there are things I miss being able to do as a muggle."

Pixie nodded. "It's gotta be hard for muggleborns, mainly because they basically have to give up their culture completely."

Lily nodded vigorously. "I love Hogwarts and everything about being a witch but it _would_ be nice if there was some muggle traditions in the school."

Pixie nodded in agreement.

"I wonder where Marlene and Dorcas are at, because I didn't see them at Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks," Lily mused, looking around the village.

Pixie joined her in looking for them, drawing her eyes away from the Shrieking Shack, which she had been staring at.

"Oh, wait, I think I see them!" Lily exclaimed, looking over near the quill shop. "Marlene! Dorcas!"

It was indeed Dorcas and Marlene. They both looked to see it was Lily shouting at them, Pixie standing right next to her, and then abruptly turned away and hurriedly walked further away from them.

"That's odd," Lily said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Well, maybe they weren't sure it was us," Pixie supplied. "I don't know why they'd ignore us."

"Let's go track them down then." Lily decided, and then started running towards them.

"Lovely, running." Pixie sighed, but started running after Lily as well, which was actually a bit difficult with the amount of students ambling around.

Without too much complications, Lily and Pixie reached Dorcas and Marlene, who had slowed to a normal walking pace.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed, reaching out to touch Marlene's shoulder. "Didn't you guys see us?"

Marlene recoiled from Lily's touch as though she had burnt her, and then she and Dorcas turned to face her.

"Yeah, we saw you." Marlene stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then why did you ignore us?" Pixie asked, looking at the two as though they were crazy.

"Don't even talk to us." Marlene spat out at Pixie, the force of her venom surprising her.

"Marlene, what's your problem? There's no reason to speak to Pixie like that." Lily defended her friend, shaking her head in disbelief at Marlene.

"Considering she's the reason you ditch us all the time, we have good reason to talk to her however we want," Dorcas scoffed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're constantly ditching us for her, and if it's not her, it's James." Marlene practically shouted. "We had a wonderful day planned, because we were trying to reconnect with you, and then you invited Pixie along, and then she randomly gets 'sick', and then you suddenly develop a stomach ache, and ditch us. Then, you both show up here, like nothing's wrong, together. Like always."

"Marlene, there's more to the story than I'm able to tell you," Lily argued. "And don't act like you've never ditched out on our plans before to hang out with Sirius."

"Well at least I hadn't acted like I hated Sirius' very existence up until this year, Lily!" Marlene shouted, her eyes flashing furiously. "Suddenly you're in love with James, and have a new best friend who's only trying to work her way into Sirius' pants, and trying to make you cut off all your other friends!"

"What on earth is your problem?" Pixie broke into their fight, looking at Marlene incredulously. "You're being so rude, and mean."

"Yeah, and you need to learn how to keep your hands off of other people's friends and boyfriends!" Marlene yelled, her eyes flashing as she stepped towards Pixie with her wand raised. "You and your stupid accent, your freakish appearance, and your Death Eater worthy markings!"

"Are you seriously accusing her of being a Death Eater?" Lily shook her head, subtly taking her wand out from inside her robes. "You've really changed, Marlene."

Marlene's pretty face screwed up into a nasty scowl, almost becoming ugly. She raised her wand at Lily, but Pixie beat her to it.

"Expelliarmus," Pixie shot out.

Marlene's wand flew out of her hand, but she stayed put, since Pixie didn't put much force into the spell.

"You rotten whore," Marlene spat, turning on her heel and walking over to her wand. "You just wait, Pixie Blackwoods," The name was shouted like a curse. "You'll be first, mark my words."

"Do you agree with Marlene, Dorcas?" Lily asked, her voice strong and unwavering.

Without a response, Dorcas ducked her head down slightly, her fringe covering her eyes like a curtain, and followed after Marlene.

Lily stood there for a moment, and then abruptly turned and walked away. Pixie went after, once she made sure Marlene wasn't going to try and attack them.

"Lily, are you okay?" Pixie asked softly, walking next to her.

"I'll be fine." Lily said, her voice cracking a bit on the end of her word. She inconspicuously wiped at her eye, but other than that she looked normal, for the most part.

"I'd understand if you wanted to ditch me to apologize to them," Pixie said quietly. "You've known them much longer than you've known me, and I would hate to be the reason your friendship fell apart."

Lily shook her head. "Something's different about her lately, I don't know what it is. And I don't want someone who's as much of a bully as her to be my friend."

"I just-" Pixie started, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Let's not let this ruin our time in Hogsmeade. It's your first time here, so let's make it special. We'll pop over to Honeydukes and grab some chocolate, Remus says it makes everything better, honestly I agree, although sugar quills are my guilty pleasure, and then we can get some Butterbeer, if you'd like." Lily said, walking towards Honeydukes with purpose.

Pixie nodded, but couldn't help asking Lily about one of the things Marlene had thrown at her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm just wondering," Pixie paused. "Why did she bring up Sirius and I like that?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at her. "I really didn't take you for being this daft, Pix."

Pixie didn't respond. Was Lily insinuating that she liked Sirius? She _didn't_ like him as more than a friend though, did she?

Pixie shook her head. Of _course_ she only thought of him as a friend. It was crazy to think different. And, he most certainly didn't like _her_ that way.

"You're spacing out again," Lily chuckled, opening the door to Honeydukes for them. "C'mon, let's eat ourselves sick."

They entered the shop, and picked out things not only for themselves, but for their friends. Lily ended up buying a sugar quill and pink coconut ice for herself, a few chocolate frogs, a block of Honeydukes best chocolate, and fudge flies for Remus, crystallized pineapple for Slughorn, and pepper imps, pumpkin pastries, and exploding bonbons for James. Pixie didn't have much money to spend, so she only got Droobles best blowing gum for herself, a no-melt ice cream for Peter, and a bag of Fizzing Whizzbee's, Sirius' favorite.

After paying they left, Lily sharing a bit of her coconut ice with Pixie. They chattered away about non-essential topics, like what they had dressed up as kids for Halloween, the term homework they had been assigned so far, and ignored the earlier confrontation with Marlene and Dorcas.

Pixie was rather excited for Butterbeer, considering she had yet to have any from this world yet. She had drank the Starbucks version to death, and used to make her own homemade version when she was younger. Today would be her first day of having real Butterbeer, and she was very excited.

While Lily ordered two Butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta, Pixie sat down at a table, having to half climb onto the tall chair, her legs dangling from the height.

"Well, I think we better go seriously better go, the feds are here you know," Pixie hummed to herself, the lyrics from 1975's Chocolate floating through her head.

"What song is that?" Lily asked, setting down their Butterbeers on the table.

"Oh um, it's from a song I made up," Pixie lied, biting down on her lip.

"Sounds nice." Lily nodded, and took a sip of her drink.

Pixie followed her lead and drank some as well, the flavor hitting her tastebuds in all the right places, making her almost moan in delight.

"This is so good," Pixie sighed, licking her lips. "I want this drink to be served at my funeral."

Lily choked on her Butterbeer, nearly spitting it out everywhere. As it was, some dribbled out onto her chin, dripping onto the dark wood of the table.

"Bloody hell," Lily laughed, taking a napkin and dabbing at her chin to wipe it up. "You're really something else, you know that, Pixie Blackwoods?"

Pixie sighed royally. "Yes, Lady Lily, I am quite aware."

They both laughed, and finished their drinks so they could be back to Hogwarts on time.

"I'm definitely not looking forward to tonight, you know?" Lily said suddenly, on their way back. "I mean, I can only imagine how the pair of them will be."

Pixie nodded, knowing she was referring to Marlene and Dorcas. "We can just ignore them, and I'm sure if it gets to be too bad for you, you can always head to James' bed."

Lily shoved Pixie playfully, hearing the teasing in her tone. "You're so bad!"

"Yet you love me anyways," Pixie sighed, and tossed an arm over Lily's shoulder. "Now, let's get to the castle because I'm freezing my tits off and I've hardly got any to spare."

Lily mumbled something that Pixie didn't quite catch, although when she thought back on it, she could have sworn she said something along the lines of 'Sirius would beg to differ'.

 **-o-**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT. i've had a bunch of life stuff come barreling at me, but i think it's over for the most part now. So, updates will resume to normal speed. This chapter was hopefully longer than usual in apology for the long wait, and i hope it was enjoyable, hahah. Also, i may or may not have written a really cute christmas themed chapter with romance between two certain characters, and i can't wait to post it, so there may be some time skipping coming up in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Question; is everyone alright with there being more romance in this? Like, as in Pixie and one of the Marauders as a main focus, with some possible solely jily chapters later on?**

 **Anyways, reviews would be lovely! I'm also not very familiar with marlene and dorcas, so if this seems out of character for them to do, then i apologize but it sets up future chapters. I'll probably start on the next chapter once this has been posted, so if you have any requests or comments or anything, let me know! Thank you all so much for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Marlene and Dorcas hadn't shown up in the room for the rest of the weekend, and while Pixie was relieved she and Lily didn't have to face them, she couldn't help but wonder where they had gone. Maybe they hadn't even came back from Hogsmeade, but wouldn't the professors realize that?

Lily hadn't mentioned them at all since they had came back to the tower, but Pixie would occasionally catch her staring wistfully at their beds, as though Lily didn't even realize what she was doing.

Pixie found it hard to wrap her head around Marlene's behavior, considering she had considered her to be a kind character when she read the series. It seemed ominous in a way, and Pixie couldn't shake off a bad vibe it seemed to have given her.

However, it was now Monday morning and Pixie and Lily were hurriedly getting ready for class, fixing their skirts and tugging on their robes, adjusting their knee highs and slipping their wands into their pockets. For the first time so far, Pixie used a spell to apply her makeup, since they were running short on time, whereas Lily merely detangled her hair and was good to go, her natural beauty not needing any makeup.

They rushed down the stairs, and ran to the Great Hall to attempt to get breakfast, only to find everyone leaving for class.

"Well, this is lovely," Lily sighed. Pixie nodded in agreement.

"Evans!" A voice came from in front of them, and both girls looked up to see James and co. making their way towards them.

"Late night?" Remus asked when they were near, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Some people enjoy sleep, Moony." Pixie raised an eyebrow, falling into step with the Marauders, Lily doing the same.

"Lucky I thought of you." Peter said, handing her what is known as the world's messiest breakfast item, a muffin, which upon further inspection, seemed to be lemon poppyseed.

"You're the best," Pixie said gratefully. She took the muffin and ripped off a piece, shoving it into her mouth and chewing fast.

"I take great offence to that," Sirius exclaimed indignantly, obviously listening.

Pixie swallowed hard. "Well I don't see you bringing me a lovely muffin, now do I?"

"I was a bit busy working out the kinks in our latest prank, actually, otherwise I would have thought ahead to do so," Sirius replied rather seriously.

"Anything for me, Wormy?" Lily asked hopefully, eyeing Peter's pockets hungrily.

"I love the amount of faith you have in me, sweetheart." James shook his head, handing Lily a pumpkin bagel, her favorite.

Lily beamed at James, giving him a small hug while walking. "Thanks, _dear_."

The Marauders all snorted at that, and James shook his head while gazing lovingly at Lily, nearly walking into the people in front of him in the process.

"Get a room," Pixie complained teasingly. "You're making more and more aware of the fact that I'll die alone, with perhaps a cat for company if I'm lucky."

"Oh don't say that, you know I'll visit you!" Lily replied with a smirk.

"Shove off, Evans," Pixie rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Such harsh words from such a little girl." Sirius teased Pixie, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"I'll fight you, Padfoot." Pixie threatened, looking up at him.

"I'm so scared." Sirius deadpanned, giving Pixie a gentle squeeze.

"I wouldn't get on her bad side, Padfoot, remember what she did to the snake beast?" Remus reminded him, dodging a Hufflepuff that was rushing against the current of the crowd.

"Ah, I can handle myself," Sirius boasted.

Pixie smirked, knowing she could easily trip him right here, right now, but held herself back from doing so.

"So, are you guys planning anything for Halloween like last year?" Lily asked, lightly swinging her hand that was holding James' back and forth as they walked.

"It's going to be bigger and better than last years pumpkin bomb flamingo explosion." Remus assured her, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag.

"It's gonna be wicked," Sirius added. "But we can't give anything away."

Lily smiled, looking a bit nostalgic. "I miss muggle Halloweens. Dressing up, getting candy, hanging out with friends all night, being out during the night."

"It's all she's been talking about lately," Pixie laughed.

"Really?" James asked, looking down at Lily.

"You know, sometimes I miss it too." Remus said. "At least, from what I remember about it. I think I'd make a great werewolf."

"Couldn't see it, Rems," Sirius said.

Remus reached over and slapped the back of Sirius' head teasingly, causing him to give an over exaggerated wince.

"Honestly, you guys should experience a wizard Halloween. It's much more entertaining than your muggle version." James boasted as they walked through the door to McGonagall's classroom, each taking their respective seats.

Pixie sat next to Lily, while James sat next to Sirius, and Peter sat next to Remus. Lily and Pixie quickly finished their breakfast before McGonagall came in, because although she was their head of house, she didn't show any mercy.

"What do you s'pose they're up to now?" Pixie mused, looking at the Marauders who had their heads put together, whispering intently.

"Probably putting together last minute ideas for their prank," Lily shook her head. "I have no idea how they'll top last years, but I know they will."

"I find it funny that all the professors know that they'll be doing something, but never really put a stop to it." Pixie chuckled quietly, turning back around to face the front of the room.

Lily snorted. "They probably have a betting pool going for what they'll do next and whether Filch will lose his mind at the havoc they wreaked."

Pixie, recalling Dumbledore handing the Gringotts bag over to McGonagall over breakfast one day, nodded agreeingly. "More than likely."

 **-o-**

After classes, Pixie had taken her bag, which held the diadem; and a basilisk fang she had went back and gotten from the chamber a few days after she had killed the snake, and started wandering off towards the Ravenclaw corridors, alone. She was looking for Helena, because she felt in her gut that it was only right for her to see the diadem destroyed.

"I never tire of your odd clothing, I must say."

Pixie turned to see Helena floating near the window that overlooked the path to Hogsmeade. Although she already knew what she was wearing, Pixie glanced down at her clothes; a black scoop neck long sleeve, dark red miniskirt, black thigh highs, and combat boots.

Pixie shrugged, walking over to Helena. "I was feeling homesick. Otherwise, I would have kept my school clothes on."

"I don't quite understand," Helena cocked her head to the side.

"When I wear the clothes I used to at home, it makes me feel more like myself, in a way." Pixie explained.

Helena nodded slowly. "Perhaps things are just different now than they were then. What brings you here? It's been awhile."

"I'm sorry I haven't visited in so long, I've just been busy finding my way here, and I'm still not sure I've really succeeded," Pixie sighed. "And although I will make it a point to visit you so we can talk more often, I'm afraid there's more to my visit than simple conversation."

Helena raised her head slightly, and seemed more alert. "What do you mean, child?"

"I have something with me that you haven't seen in a long time, and in fact I'm sure you think that it has been destroyed." Pixie reached into her bag, and closed her fist around the Diadem. "You have been lied to."

"We must be thinking about different things," Helena began. "You can't possibly have what I think you're talking about, because I was _promised_ that it would be destroyed-"

Helena cut herself off as Pixie lifted the Diadem from her bag, and it seemed to rattle slightly, and make hissing noises, as if it was aware that Helena was near.

"But, how?" Helena barely managed to speak, her eyes glued onto her mother's prized possession.

"Tom Riddle lied to you about his intentions with the Diadem, Helena," Pixie said. "He made it into a horcrux, and then hid it in a room he thought only he knew of."

"He made it into a what?" Helena demanded, watching the horcrux even more warily as it seemed to emanate a dark power.

"It was one of the five objects he used to split his soul into horcruxes with." Pixie said gently, holding the diadem out towards Helena, quickly drawing it back when she recoiled from it.

"He defiled it with dark magic." Helena stated, not daring to take her eyes off of the thing. "I want it destroyed."

"I can destroy it, if you don't mind," Pixie said. "I know it was your mother's, and I wanted you to know before I did so."

"It's my fault, I suppose, for this happening." Helena sighed, finally taking her eyes off of the Diadem. "I foolishly told the boy my story, and of the Diadem and where to find it. I should have stayed quiet."

"He would have found another way," Pixie consoled her. "He gets whatever he wants no matter the way or harm it causes."

Helena shook her head. "First, I steal from my mother, and now, I become the cause of her Diadem being turned into a thing make purely of dark magic."

"It's not your fault, Helena. That I assure you." Pixie spoke gently, setting the Diadem on the ground. "Is alright if I destroy it?"

Helena hesitated only for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. It needs to be destroyed, as it should have been long ago when it was promised to me."

Pixie took out the basilisk fang from her bag, and positioned it above the Diadem. She knew Helena was staring at the Diadem intently, waiting for it to be destroyed.

Slowly, Pixie raised the fang, and then with a quick, fast thrust, plunged it into the Diadem. With a loud, sudden and quick screech, and black fog that eerily seemed to form a face, the Diadem crumbled into ash. Pixie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It's gone." Helena broke the silence, staring at the remaining ash of the Diadem. "Forever."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Helena." Pixie said sincerely, stowing the fang back in her bag, just in case she would need it again.

Helena nodded. "It needed to be done, I guess." Her tone was morose, dripping with the guilt of a thousand centuries that had passed.

"Are you alright?" Pixie asked carefully, fighting the urge to hug Helena; since that obviously wouldn't work and may make her feel worse than she already did.

"It isn't the worst thing that has happened in my life, or afterlife, for that matter," Helena said. "I just need to be alone for awhile, if that's okay."

Before Pixie could give a response, Helena was gone, floating down the hall and disappearing out of sight. The parting Pixie was going to give died on her lips as she looked down the ash of Rowena Ravenclaw's cursed Diadem, so she turned and walked away.

 **-o-**

 **This chapter is really short, but hopefully you guys won't mind too much. I have some stuff coming up that may prevent me from updating soon, so I just want to get this posted so you guys have some sort of update. Next chapter will be halloween, and there's gonna be some pretty nice stuff that happens that i think you'll all enjoy. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed/favorited!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the Saturday before Halloween; which fell on the following Friday, and there was a rather large cluster of Gryffindors crowded by the message board in the Commons Room. Pixie managed to squeeze her way to the front, Lily beside her, and stared in wonder at the poster displayed in front of them.  
The poster, a loud, bright purple color, was labeled "Hogwarts Halloween Spectacular!", and underneath it, in smaller writing, read "Brought to you by The Marauders". There was also a brief description underneath it all as well; "Wear a costume, bring an empty pillowcase, and tell your friends! Other houses welcome, begins after the Halloween Feast.", written in a shimmering silver color that was obviously Sirius' handwriting. Quickly sketched out pumpkins danced around the poster, and stereotypically drawn ghosts floated across the words, while black cats pounced around the poster as though they were chasing the pumpkins.  
"Merlin," Lily marveled, eyes wide as she stared at the page. "I can't believe it."  
"This is really incredible." Pixie said, letting other Gryffindors push their way past her to see the sign for themselves.  
"Quite glad you think so."  
Both Pixie and Lily turned to see Remus standing behind them, a half smile placed on his face. He wore yet another one of his famous sweaters, this one a dark orange, with a few rips near the collar that only added to the Remus-ness of it.  
"The three of them moved out of the general crowd, and then Lily enveloped Remus in a hug.  
"You lot are incredible, you know that?" Lily's muffled voice came from Remus' shoulder.  
"Wow Lily, no hug for me?" James appeared with Sirius and Peter in tow.  
Pixie was a bit surprised when Lily launched herself at James, clinging to him in an immense bear hug. Normally Lily was against PDA, but apparently the Halloween announcement was enough for her to embrace it.  
James was a bit taken aback as well, but hugged her back just as tightly. Sirius rolled his eyes, and then stood on a table near them, and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
"Alright you heathens, this party calls for you to come with a date! I don't care if you end up taking Dumbledore, s'long as you've got someone!" Sirius shouted, successfully getting everyone's attention. "Bring your toad if you're that desperate!"  
As Sirius got down from the table, Pixie could have sworn she saw him wink at Remus. Sirius then walked over to them, and slung an arm around Pixie and Lily.  
"Shall we make our way to Hogsmeade, gents?" Sirius asked.  
Lily cocked an eyebrow at that. "Do Pix and I look like gents to you, Sirius?"  
"No, not really." Sirius shrugged, and then made his way to the door. "Well, I don't know about the rest you, but I'm going to hurry over to Hogsmeade to make sure the good costumes aren't all picked yet."  
"He's got a point." Pixie agreed, following after Sirius.  
The Marauders and Lily followed suit, and altogether they headed for Hogsmeade. On their way there, Pixie spotted a group of Slytherins headed that way as well. Normally, she wouldn't think anything different of them, but this particular group was familiar.  
Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, and someone Pixie was unsure of walked close together, with their heads huddled together. Pixie wasn't sure if it was simply because it was those four, but she had a strong feeling that they weren't in Hogsmeade all for some simple fun. So, she vowed to keep an eye on them.  
Pixie faded in and out from the conversation, supplying responses when necessary. Once they finally reached Hogsmeade, they headed towards the costume shop Pixie remembered seeing before; the one that proclaimed they had authentic muggle costumes. Pixie noticed the group of Slytherin Death Eaters heading away from the general area of Hogsmeade. She realized she was going to have to make an excuse to leave, so she could follow them and make sure they didn't kill anyone.  
"So, Pixie, who are you going to go to the party with?" Remus asked suddenly, drawing Pixie out of her thoughts.  
"Erm, I haven't really gave it any thought yet," She said, her eyes still trailed on the quickly fading backs of Slytherin's. "I'll probably end up taking my cat, in all honesty."  
"Well, um, if you wanted-" Remus started, but before he could finish his sentence he was loudly interrupted.  
"D'you want to go with me?" Peter squeaked out, and they all stopped walking out of shock.  
Pixie blinked, and looked at Peter in silence, then drew her eyes back to where she had last seen the Slytherin's.  
"Sure," She blurted out, and then started moving towards the general direction of the death eaters. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the Hogs Head."  
Peter's face broke out in a happy grin, and he started to say something to her, but Pixie was already gone. Before the Marauders could follow, she cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, so she would be invisible.  
She hurried as fast as the crowd would allow her, and it got easier once she reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where she was able to catch up to the group she had been stalking.  
Pixie was grateful her friends hadn't followed, because from the giddy expression on Bellatrix's face, she could tell this was going to be a particularly awful trip.  
After following them to the beginning of a forest, which she wondered if it was possible for her to track where they apparated to, but while she figured there was, Dumbledore would be the one who would know how. For a moment, she pondered alerting him of this, but decided against it. No need to get him involved quite just yet.

"Hurry up, Lucius, I don't want to keep him waiting," Bellatrix positively purred, and it was reminiscent of the way someone would speak of a lover. That right there should have given Pixie a huge hint as to who they were going to meet, but she was too focused on the task at hand-tracking the death eaters.

"Here." Lucius stopped suddenly, and pointed to a twisted piece of metal, engraved with markings Pixie didn't understand.

"What are we waiting for then?" Bellatrix crowed, and skipped over to the metal.

"On the count of three," Severus said, and Lucius laughed snidely.

"As if you call the shots, Snape." He sneered, and they all positioned themselves around the twisted object.

Any feelings of wanting to leave vanished when she saw Regulus standing there, the mysterious fourth person she hadn't been sure of. He looked sure of himself, but his hands shook when he reached out to touch the metal.

Quickly, and quietly, Pixie made her way over to stand near Severus and Regulus, staying as quiet as humanly possible, so that she could take hold of the Portkey and go with them undetected.

"Forget counting," Bellatrix exclaimed, and jutted her hand out to grasp the metal rod. The others hurried to do the same, and Pixie just barely made it before they were taken to their destination.

They were still outside, but now there was the scent of ocean, and they stood on top of rocks rather than dirt. People were whispering around them, and a hushed silence fell once their prescence was noticed. Of course, they had no idea that Pixie was there, and she hoped it would stay that way.

"Bella," A high, cold voice crooned, and Pixie turned to see a pale man with dark hair standing in front of a circle of people, all of them wearing black cloaks. "Ah, Lucius, Severus, and dear Regulus. Welcome, friends."

"Master." Bellatrix simpered, her voice once again taking on the tone of passion.

Pixie froze, hardly daring to breath as she realized she was standing in the midst of a death eater meeting, and oh yeah, whats worse, freakin Voldemort was there as well. What a fine Saturday. Her blood ran cold as Voldemort moved over towards them, embracing Bellatrix and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She prayed that he wouldn't somehow notice her presence.

"We have don't have much to discuss this meeting, but now that you four are here, we can begin." Voldemort smiled, his white teeth glistening in the light.

It was easy to see why Bellatrix was so fixated on Voldemort, because he truly was handsome. Of course, the Horcruxes took away a good chunk of his beauty, but even with that missing he was still stunning. It was only when you looked closely at his features and realized they were much too sharp, abnormal even for naturally chiseled features. His skin, almost a gray translucent pale paired with purple circles under his eyes. Oh, but the eyes were most chilling, at least to someone like Pixie who had an obsession with eyes. They were haunting, for one, and had a red tinge to them, although that wasn't all too noticeable at first glance, and the pupils were narrowed enough to resemble slits and make you do a double take.

"Regulus, are you ready for your task?" Voldemort asked, his eyes not leaving the younger Black's face.

"I am, my lord." Regulus replied, and his face stayed an emotionless mask.

"You know exactly what you must do, and when to do it, correct?" Voldemort challenged, testing Regulus to see his answer.

"Of course, my lord. I wouldn't dare disappoint you." Regulus said, his voice holding only a hint of defiance.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow. "I would hope not, dear child. Your parents speak highly of you, they're quite proud."

Regulus nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Your brother, on the other hand.." Voldemort trailed off for a second. "Such a waste, really. Your family is wonderful, he's just.. a dud."

Regulus' jaw clenched, and a muscle twitched in his face. Voldemort took notice of this, and cocked his head.

"Do you disagree, boy?" Voldemort casually asked.

"No, my lord." Regulus said mechanically, his hand clenching at his side.

Voldemort broke out into a grin. "Wonderful. Now, once you children are on winter break, we will meet again. In the meantime, we," Voldemort motioned towards the older death eaters. "Will raid a few houses. The Potter's, definitely, the Bones, a few other ministry members, and the Weasley's."

"Have you gotten any more information on why Dumbledore was searching for your childhood home, my lord?" Lucius asked, and that seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

Voldemort walked over to him, and backhanded him so harshly that the crack of skin echoed throughout the cave like a gunshot. Lucius cradled his cheek, but one look from Voldemort had him dropping his hand and staring stoically ahead.

"That is my personal business, Lucius, as I have informed your father numerous times." Voldemort glared at what Pixie assumed was Lucius' father, and then switched the subject back to the previous topic, as though nothing had happened.

"Somehow, Dumbledore has managed to keep the people he's working with in a futile attempt to defeat me under lock and key. It's fairly easy to assume, of course, but it would be so much easier if I knew for sure," Voldemort paused, and looked at Lucius again, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Lucius, you task is to get me names of Dumbledore's resistance. If you fail.." He didn't finish his sentence, but from the look on Lucius' face he knew, or could at least guess what the punishment would be.

"Is there anything I can do, my lord?" Bellatrix asked, the eagerness in her voice made Pixie sick.

"Bella, you are truly one of my most useful assets. Keep doing what you have been doing, my dear." Voldemort thought for a moment. "Actually, keep an eye on the Pixie girl you told me about. Find out anything you can about her."

"Of course, my lord." Bellatrix bowed.

"That goes for all of you," Voldemort turned to the Slytherin's. "The moment I am able to, I will kill her."

The way he said it, that he would kill Pixie, wasn't like a declaration of her death, no anger, no vengeance, just plain and simple, as though he were talking about what day it was. Matter of fact, and casual, as though stating you were going to kill someone wasn't a big deal at all. Of course, when you're the Dark Lord, it really isn't.

Pixie's breath hitched in her throat, and she found it hard to breath. She could feel a panic attack coming on, and she tried to stop it but it didn't seem to work. She was making too much noise, she knew it, but she couldn't stop it.

Voldemort and his death eaters became aware that someone else was there, and drew their wands. Voldemort walked towards Pixie's general direction, and it was as though he was looking right at her.

"Seems as though someone has been listening under the guise of a Disillusionment charm, my friends." Voldemort said, and raised his wand. With a simple flick, he sent a spell heading straight for Pixie, but she moved in the nick of time.

Of course, with her being well into the beginning of her panic attack, and the rock she was standing on being quite precarious, she slipped off and feel into the water, and the Disillusionment charm wore off. Whether it was from the shock of the ice cold water, or the stress of her situation, it wore off regardless, leaving her an obvious target for Voldemort.

She scrambled for her wand, her numb fingers digging through her robes, trying desperately to grasp her wand, all the while dealing with her panic attack and dodging spells that came her way. She tried her best to stay under the below freezing water, only because it was dark and murky, making it hard for anyone to see where she was.

It only took a matter of seconds, but with the threat of her death hanging over her head it felt like much longer, but she was finally able to grip her wand, picture Hogsmeade, and apparate.

Pixie dropped in a mess of sopping wet robes, a sharp pain spreading from her shoulder blade to her left arm, and down her back a bit, causing her to cry out in pain. It blossomed, and she bit down on her lip until she tasted blood in order to stop herself from crying anymore. She stood up, and looked around. A few Hogwarts students had noticed her sudden, odd appearance, but said nothing.

"Yo, you need any help?"

Pixie looked up to see a sixth year Slytherin with reddish blonde hair standing in front of her, her blue grey eyes widened in concern and confusion. Pixie remembered her as being very friendly, social, and not judgemental for a Slytherin. Kat was her name, if she remembered correctly.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Pixie replied, wincing as pain exploded in her shoulder each time she jostled it.

"You sure? Cause, you're kind of bleeding pretty bad." Kat commented, brushing her long hair away from her face.

"Yeah, I'll just get to Madame Pomfrey and she'll help me." Pixie assured the girl, touched that she was so concerned about her.

"Alright man, but, be careful, okay?" Kat said, and Pixie nodded. Kat walked away, leaving Pixie by herself.

Pixie walked through Hogsmeade and towards the castle, being careful to stick to the less crowded areas, and ignoring all the looks she was getting from her wet clothes, and slightly bloody robes. Her mind was racing, and she wanted to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible. She had to tell him what she had heard, and what she had seen, and if it weren't for the fact that she had managed to splinch herself while apparating, she would have apparated straight to his office. While she was sure that had only happened because she had been under quite a bit of pressure, having almost been murdered and all, she didn't want to risk it.

Yet, it was getting increasingly hard to keep walking, because of the pain emanating from her shoulder, but she kept on, ignoring the pain and the freezing cold that seemed to have sunk into her bones. She was glad she hadn't ran into any of the Marauders, because she really didn't feel like explaining what had happened at the moment, and she was focused on only getting to Dumbledore.

After too long, she made it to the castle, and drug herself to Dumbledore's office. She realized she probably should have used some sort of drying spell, because she was dripping water through the castle, and more than likely blood as well, but it was all she could do to just get to Dumbledore's office. She made it there, and realized she didn't have the password.

She settled for kicking on the door, and then sitting down in front of it and trying to not move her shoulder whatsoever. The gargoyles gave her odd looks and whispered to themselves, but otherwise said nothing.

"Pixie?" Dumbledore said, looking at the sight in front of him. "What in merlin's name?"

"I believe I've managed to splinch myself, so, if I could maybe get some medical attention that would be swell," Pixie said. "Also, I sort of crashed a death eater meeting and was almost killed by Voldemort who sort of has a hit out on me. Eventful day, really."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he looked overwhelmed, but summoned Madame Pomfrey. Once they were settled in the hospital wings, Madame Pomfrey applying dittany to her lovely shoulder wound, and forcing her to take blood replenishing potions, Pixie felt Dumbledore trying to get past her mental blocks using legilimency, and let him, showing him all that had happened starting from Hogsmeade all the way to apparating.

"Why were you apparating anyways?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, tsking and shaking her head.

"Dared to." Pixie lied, wincing when Madame Pomfrey dabbed a but too harshly on her wound.

She muttered something under her breath, but Pixie ignored it, instead looking at Dumbledore who was lost in thought.

"Potter's, Bone's, Weasley's, and other unnamed ministry associates," He said quietly, mainly to himself. "Pixie, thank you, I'll go alert the correct people. Madame Pomfrey, thank you as well."

Madame Pomfrey waved him off, and Pixie drank the potions she was given, feeling substantially better.

"No more dares, understand me?" Madame Pomfrey said once she was done healing Pixie, and Pixie nodded vigorously. She surely wouldn't do this again. "You're free to go, but if anything hurts again or doesn't seem to be healing properly, come see me, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Pixie nodded, and headed to the Gryffindor common rooms. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go to bed.

Once she was out of the shower, she was a bit surprised when Lily wasn't in the room. It was around four, and normally Lily was back by then. Pixie was too tired to worry about it though, and slipped into her warmest pajama's and curled up under the covers.

When something jumped onto her bed, she was terrified at first, but quickly realized it was only her cat Poz.

"Baby, how have you been?" Pixie crooned, scooping him up and cuddling him close to her. She received no response, but pet him anyways. She had seen Poz off and on, and at least every night, but he had mainly been exploring the castle. She would have been worried if it weren't for the fact that Rowena looked after him and made sure he stayed safe.

"Ah, hell." Pixie blurted out suddenly. With all the death eater trailing she had done, she had completely forgotten that she had agreed to go to the Halloween party with Peter. It wasn't that she didn't like Peter, it was just that she didn't like him as more than a friend in any way shape or form and she didn't want to give the wrong impression. Plus, there was someone else she'd rather go with..

Her thoughts were interrupted when a Patronus burst into the room, one she easily recognized as being Dumbleodre's. Its mouth opened, and she listened intently to the message.

 _"Pixie, thank you for alerting me of what happened. The right people have been informed of what is planned, and I know you have saved lives by obtaining this information. While this was helpful, you are not to do this again. This was reckless and incredibly dangerous. You could have died. I would have told you this in person, but I had to call an emergency order meeting. I will speak with you soon."_

The Patronus disappeared, and Pixie was a bit surprised that Poz didn't try to chase after it. She also knew that even if Dumbledore hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have done something like this again. This was too close a call, and she knew she would have permanent scarring from the splinching.

She rolled over on th eother side of her bed, and shrugged. Well, at least it would match with her Sectumsempra scars.

 **woaaaAAah whats this? an update? crazy right?**

 **okay so im sorry for the really really late update, pls dont hate me, ive just been insanely busy and ugh, college and work have been taking up most of my time. also this chapter totally didn't turn out how i planned but i kind of just went with the flow, ya feel? hope you guys like it, although idk if the quality is all too great because ive been up since 4:30 AM and it's currently 2:00 AM soOOOooooO im exhausted. i just hope its not too rushed and too shit. i didnt proofread or skim through it at all because im heckin tired but i hope there isnt any mistakes and if there are im sorry yo.**

 **and im kind of putting off writing the halloween party because im not very into halloween BUT it's going to be in the next chapter (which shouldn't take very long to be posted, unlike the freaking month or so wait for this one) and then a few chapters after that (or probably just one chapter after because im hyped as fuck for christmas) it'll be christmas break which is gonna be one of my favorite chapters im so heckin excited lort.**

 **if you actually read my AN then you a tru homie and I love you so much eee. also like always, open to suggestions and stuff like that bc i have a general plan for this story, but its not planned out to a T because i like figuring it out as I go. plus, it gives me inspo to write when i get suggestions tbh. well, reviews in general do, so yeah.**

 **thank you to everyone whose reviewed/followed/favorited, if it werent so late and i wasnt close to passing out id respond to reviews but im deadass tired so until next time! i hope you guys had a great halloween and a rad thanksgiving as well.**

 **reviews make me happyyy**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**

 **(btw i just checked and the last time i updated was august? what the fuck? i am so so sorry yall oh my god it won't take me this long again ahh okay bye)**


	11. Chapter 11

***NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AFTER I HIT 52 REVIEWS. I hope you all still want more of this story, I miss writing it.**

 **pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far for the story so hopefully that makes up for the late update**

"You'd think with the holiday coming up, everyone would be more lenient," James complained, running a hand through his hair, successfully managing to smear ink across his forehead.

"Sometimes, I feel as though Minnie does this just to spite us." Sirius added onto James' complaint, dropping his legs into Pixie's lap.

Rolling her eyes, Pixie merely rested her arms on his, setting her chin in her hands as she looked at the two boys, struggling last minute with their ten page Transfiguration report.

"Lily and I both told you numerous times to get on with it, but you choose this path," Pixie responded dramatically, heaving a sigh for good measure. "At this rate, you'll end up with detention on the night of your great Halloween ball."

"Merlin, don't call it a ball, Pix," Sirius tossed his quill across the room, wincing when it nailed a first year on the back. "Remus is going to have to help me, I simply can't continue this task. I fear I may faint."

"Always so dramatic, huh Padfoot?" James mused as he scratched away at his parchment, still not noticing the inky smear on his forehead.

"You act as though that's a negative, honey, but it's actually quite the positive." Sirius smirked, and turned his attention to Pixie.

"May I help you, Sirius?" Pixie asked, setting her wand down, thus ending the stream of bubbles she was making from it.

"You never wear short sleeves, but now that you are, I can really see your tattoos." Sirius reached over, and traced the black rose inked on her forearm.

"If it weren't so bloody cold all the time, I'd wear short sleeves more often. I'd even be wearing a sweater now, if Remus was around for me to steal them." Pixie shrugged, and leaned over so Sirius could further inspect her tattoo.

"Mate, you're going to rip her arm up if you keep that up." James idly commented as he continued his schoolwork.

"Oi, just get back to your report, Prongs." Sirius rolled his eyes, and outlined the simple "we're all mad here" written in cursive above the rose.

Goosebumps rose on Pixie's arms, and she studied Sirius' face while he studied her arm. When he started to look too closely at her arm, and see what was beneath the tattoo, she gently pulled her arm away. He looked up at her, his grey eyes filled with questions, but she crossed her arms and averted her eyes.

"Done!" James shouted, drawing Sirius' attention away from Pixie. "It's a load of garbage, and honestly utter rubbish, but its done!"

"And yet somehow you were made into Head Boy?" Pixie asked rhetorically, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

James huffed, but stood up and stretched his arms over his head in an over exaggerated motion. "Padfoot, if you want to be able to attend the party tonight, I suggest you find Remus and get the rest of your paper finished fast. Our free hour is almost up."

Sirius moved his legs off of Pixie, and stood up with James. "Right, then, let's find the cheeky bastard."

"Honestly, you guys make my head spin sometimes. One minute you call each other endearing nicknames, the next you're spewing out insulting ones." Pixie shook her head in mock disappointment, and stood up as well.

"It's a part of the plan, Pix." James assured her, shoving his report in his book bag and tugging it over his shoulder.

"And what plan might that be, Jamesy boy? I wasn't aware of a plan past getting Evans," Sirius commented, and followed James as he walked to the door.

"I always have some sort of plan, don't I, dog?" James smirked, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Watch it, deer." Sirius playfully warned, and took his wand out of his robes.

Pixie followed them out the commons room door, pulling on her robes as she walked. She kept her wand hidden but not out of reach, just in case.

"So, Pixie, excited for your little date tonight?" James teased as they walked to the library to find Remus.

"Erm, yeah." Pixie replied awkwardly, attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"It's all Peter's been talking about lately," Sirius rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "He's practically wet the bed each night this week since you said yes."

James shoved Sirius playfully, shaking his head. "Come on now, Sirius, you know that's not nice."

"Since when has our Sirius been known to be the nicest person around?" Pixie laughed, tossing an arm around him.

"I take great offence to that, thank you very much," Sirius huffed, and dramatically wiggled out of Pixie's arm and clutched onto James. "Sweetheart, darling, take me away from her."

"Now, now, love, let's not make a scene." James hushed Sirius, and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"When will you guys admit your undying love for each other?" Pixie sighed, and entered the library with the two lovebirds trailing behind her.

Pixie looked throughout the library, taking extra caution to be quiet when she saw all the students studying, why she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to interrupt them. It was in a far back corner of the room that they found Remus, a dimly lit area partially hidden from view. To her surprise, he was sat with a Hufflepuff girl. A Hufflepuff girl with impossibly long, glossy black hair, sultry brown eyes, and all around beautiful features. They were fairly close together, their heads nearly touching as they talked quietly to each other, their finished schoolwork stacked neatly in front of them.

In her chest, Pixie felt something tighten, and although she didn't understand why, her eyes pricked with what felt like tears. She blinked them away furiously, and stood there feeling like she had the wind knocked out of her as James cleared his throat.

"Studying hard, Remus?" James chuckled, walking over and plopping down in the seat across from them.

Remus looked alarmed, and quickly sat upright as he looked at James. "Erm, what are you doing here?"

"Sirius needs your help with the Transfiguration report, Remz." James cocked his head to the side and studied Remus.

"I'll see you later, Remus." The Hufflepuff said, and gently brushed past Pixie who still had yet to move.

"Bye," Remus called halfheartedly.

"Well, well, well," Sirius slid into the now abandoned chair. "What do we have here?"

"Uh, well, that was um, Magdalena, she's a Hufflepuff." Remus responded, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly.

"We saw the house robes, mate. Tell us something we don't know," James' smirk only grew bigger.

"You should remember her, really, she was the girl who used to snag us bits of food from the kitchen before we found out about the pear, Peter was friends with her," Remus explained. "She also got us a few of the decorations for tonight, in fact. I asked her to go with me."

Sirius' eyebrows practically shot off of his face, and he fell out of his chair with a loud bang. James looked alarmed, but it wasn't for the reason Pixie thought.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF YOU THAN IN THIS MOMENT, MY BOY, MY CHILD, MY SON IS GROWING UP, WAIT UNTIL I INFORM YOUR MOTHER-" Sirius' loud, dramatic monologue was cut off by the librarian running over to them with her wand help in front of her, hushing his and demanding they all leave at once.

They all hurried out of the library, Remus' face bright red, James almost choking on his laughter, Sirius still spluttering out about how proud he was, and Pixie feeling numb. Once they had exited, Sirius slapped Remus on the back and gave him a rather large hug.

"My boy, my boy, my sweet little wolf, you've really outdone yourself here, Moony." Sirius beamed brightly, messing up Remus' hair as they walked.

"Rems, you really should have waited until we were out of the general public before telling Sirius, you know his theatrics are out of hand ninety-eight percent of the time." James sighed, looking over his shoulder at the librarian, glaring at them from the edge of the library.

"Yes, well, I would have hoped that perhaps by seventh year he would have mellowed out a bit, but of course, it slipped my mind that this is the same child who went to Madame Pomfrey for a 'busted gut' from laughing too hard." Remus rolled his eyes, trying to escape Sirius' hold on him.

"Lily was the one who caused my busted gut, chucking a Potions book at Jamesy boy like that," Sirius defended himself. "Now, let's head to the commons room for the little time we have left so I can copy your report."

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to find Lily," Pixie said. The Marauders waved her off, and disappeared down the corridor.

Pixie's mind was whirling, and she really didn't want to take the time to think of why she had such a strong reaction to Remus and the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff named Magdalena with glossy hair and stunning eyes and chiseled features and- ugh.

Pixie shook her head, and wandered around the halls aimlessly, searching for something to take her mind off of Remus. Her next class, Transfiguration, started in roughly twenty minutes, too long for her to sit and stew about in her thoughts.

It was while walking down a more abandoned hallway, near the Slytherin commons room, that Pixie found her distraction. Her distraction came in the form of Regulus Black's shaking form, as he sat curled into himself in the darker part of the corridor with quiet sobs wracking through his body.

"Regulus?" Pixie dared to say, her hand automatically reaching in to grip her wand, just in case anything were to happen.

Regulus jolted up with a start, his hand fumbling around in his robes for his wand, which he then held towards Pixie with a shaking hand. He wiped his sleeve across his face, no doubt attempting to rid the evidence of his sobs.

"If it's a fight you wanted, you could have arranged it while you were eavesdropping with my lord and I," Regulus stated coldly, but his voice wavered when he said the words 'my lord'.

Taking a chance, Pixie released her wand back into its pocket, and held her empty hands out in front of her.

"I don't want to fight you, Regulus. I don't want that at all." Pixie said calmly, staying still.

"Then what is it that you do want, Blackwoods?" Regulus narrowed his eyes. His stance was still defensive, although Pixie did notice his arm holding the wand dropped ever so slightly.

"I'm here to offer you help," Pixie answered. "And I know you want help. I know you want out."

Regulus laughed, a hollow sound that chilled Pixie to the core. "I don't _need_ anyone's help. What makes you think that?"

"Because this isn't the path you want to take." Pixie bit her lip, and moved closer to him.

"Don't come any closer, or I swear I'll hex you." Regulus threatened, and held his wand up strong and steady.

"Look, I know you wouldn't be sitting here crying if you weren't scared. You're too young for this kind of life. Continuing Voldemort's work will only get you killed," Pixie paused. "And I know your brother doesn't want to lose you. He misses you."

Regulus pushed Pixie against the wall, and pressed his wand against her jugular.

"You can tell my brother that if he misses me, he can tell me himself. And if he really wanted to help me, he would offer me his own hand." Regulus snarled out, shoving Pixie out of the way, and stormed off down the hallway.

Before he turned down the corridor, he stopped, and turned slightly towards Pixie, who had stumbled onto the floor and was sitting there, stunned at what had happened.

"It isn't like I don't also miss him." He muttered softly, and disappeared down the hall.

 **-o-**

The Halloween feast was spectacular, unlike anything Pixie had ever experienced before in her life. All around, there were floating jack o'lanterns glowing brighter than anything she had ever seen before, live bats flying around but never bothering the students or staff, and throughout the air were floating orange and black streamers that somehow managed to not get caught on fire.

The giant pumpkins scattered around the Great Hall were carved out, and filled with candy, bowls of apples, black cauldrons filled with giant lollipops, carrot cake, goblets of colored candy, and large cauldrons filled with pumpkin juice. Around each table were more black cauldrons filled with different colored, different smelling potions with steam billowing off of them, and all the silver silverware had been replaced with black colored ones, and the tablecloths were replaced from the usual house colors to dingy white, cobweb covered ones that somehow didn't get stuck on anyone, despite their appearance.

The ghosts floated freely through the room, as they usually did, although now it seemed all the resident Hogwarts ghosts were around, talking and laughing joyfully over the students. Occasionally, Pixie would see them pass through a student or brush through them, and the student would freeze and shiver as though they had been dunked in ice cold water, but it would wear off after a few minutes and they would go back to normal.

As amazing as it was, the students who were planning on attending the Marauders party were inhaling their food, hardly taking the time to enjoy it. Everyone was excited for it, since it was the Marauders and it was in the Gryffindor's common room, so the people from other houses who were invited were anxious to see what it looked like, and what the Marauders had done to make it Halloween acceptable. Plus, everyone still needed to change into their costumes.

Throughout the feast, Pixie, Lily, and Alice were conversing excitedly, more interested in discussing the party than they were in the food, although it was amazing and creative. A few different times, Pixie noticed Marlene staring at them with an odd expression, but she ignored her. The Marauders were also excited, but anytime someone would ask them about the party they would shovel food into their mouths and speak, ensuring that no one would be able to understand anything they said. It was entertaining to watch, really.

After dinner, the food was wiped clean from their plates, and heaps of dessert appeared in front of them. Again, the students finished quickly, and waited anxiously in their seats until Dumbledore gave them the okay to do whatever they please.

Judging from the way Dumbledore looked over everyone with a twinkle in his eye, he either knew or suspected something was going on beside the Halloween feast. He stood up, and cleared his throat, successfully getting everyone's attention.

"Now that our bellies are full, and, if you ate like I did, about to burst, our Halloween Feast has come to an end. But, that does not mean festivities are over. We have a lovely performance set up by our resident ghouls, and a delightful lights show as well later tonight." Dumbledore beamed, and then continued. "However, you are free to go to your common rooms, or, any other festivities you may have planned. Have a wonderful Halloween!"

The last sentence was all the party go-ers needed to hear before rushing off towards their respective common rooms, to get dressed and to then jet over to the Gryffindor's common room as fast as they could.

Pixie, Lily, and Alice all raced to their dorms, giggling and laughing the whole time as they did. Once they reached the dorm, they all jumped into action, preparing themselves for the evening.

Lily, who unsurprisingly had decided to do a couples costume with James, was dressed as a doe. She wore a short brown formfitting dress, which she had sewn a deer tail onto the back of, and black mary janes. She had Pixie paint her face up to look like a doe, which Pixie had designed based off of the deer snapchat filter she used to overuse. Her normally curly red hair had been tamed and straightened, and for ears she used a temporary charm that caused soft, velvety doe ears to sprout from the sides of her head. If it had been anyone else but Lily, it would have looked ridiculous.

Alice wasn't going to dress up, being she was a pureblood who wasn't used to the muggle way of celebrating Halloween, but Pixie managed to convince her to let her dress her up. So, Pixie chose to dress her up as Carrie, mainly because of her reddish blonde hair. She would have chosen Reagan from the Exorcist, but Carrie seemed more fitting. Alice put on the dressy white dress, and Pixie poured fake blood on her that she had picked up from the "Authentic Muggle Costumes" shop. She was careful not to get it on the carpet, and used a drying spell to make it not sticky. That way, Alice was still able to touch people and sit on things without making a mess, but looked bloody horrifying.

Pixie decided she would go as a vampire, since most of her usual costumes hadn't yet been created. She put on thick eye makeup, dark purple lipstick with a smidge of fake blood running out of the side of her mouth, and for the teeth, she had a pair of custom made fangs she had gotten back in her world for Halloween one year, so she wore those. For clothes, she wore a black lace bustier babydoll dress, black fishnets, and tall leather ankle boots. To make it more interesting, she drew a black crescent moon in the middle of her forehead with two dots on either side, and wore a small cross necklace for good measure.

"Lily, you look so adorable!" Alice squealed, smiling widely as she gave Lily a hug.

"You look fairly bloody, Alice," Lily decided to say, giving her a smile. "Very gorey. I can't wait until Frank sees you."

"I think she looks positively frightening, and perfect for Halloween." Pixie declared, running her tongue over the unfamiliar prosthetic fangs in her mouth.

"You definitely look sexual," Alice stated, eyeing Pixie up and down. "Don't you think it's a bit much?"

Pixie shrugged, and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. "It's Halloween, Alice."

"I've never seen those, Pixie," Lily changed the subject, pointing at the birds tattooed over her collarbone. "Or that one." She motioned towards the alien head behind her ear.

"I've also got this one." Pixie lifted the hem of her dress a bit more, so they were able to fully see the black cat in a mirror inked on her right thigh. "And another, that you lot can't see at the moment since it's on my side."

"My parents would never let me do that." Alice said in wonder, looking at the ink on Pixie's skin.

"Well, we weren't very close anyways. They certainly didn't approve of these either." Pixie shrugged, and then walked towards the door. "Let's go."

With Pixie leading the way, the girl's walked down the stairs with a few other Gryffindor's following suit as they all made their way to the party, which seemed to be in full swing already and crowded with students.

"How did I ever end up with such a beautiful girlfriend?" James appeared out of nowhere, and gave Lily a tight hug. "You're so adorable, flower."

Lily smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, before commenting on his outfit, which consisted of him looking like a deer. "Subtle as ever, I see."

James somehow had managed to get small yet impressive antlers growing out of his head, and had face paint on to resemble a deer's face. Only a Marauder would go through so much trouble for a costume.

"Thanks, love. Remus helped me with it," James grinned, and wrapped an arm around Lily. "Honestly, we're the best looking couple in here. I feel sad for everyone else really."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your modesty, James?" Lily teased, laughing as James pulled her into another hug.

"Well, I see Frank, so I'll go find out what his reaction will be." Alice straightened her bloody dress, and made her way over towards the fireplace where Frank was standing wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy.

"She seems to have had quite the accident," James shook his head, and nodded at Pixie. "Your date should be down rather soon, from what I heard his costume was having complications."

"Lovely," Pixie nodded. "Where's Remus?"

"Over with Magdalena by the pumpkin station." James motioned towards the right of them.

"Ah." Pixie replied shortly, wishing she hadn't asked. It shouldn't have been such a shock to her, she knew he was taking her, but her chest hurt again and she didn't know why.

"If only Sirius and Peter would hurry up, we could really get this thing going." James sighed dramatically.

Pixie took the time to look around the commons room, something she hadn't done yet. It looked spectacular, a few giant Pumpkins were strewn about, carved and pulsating with purple, orange, and black lights, bubbles in the shape of bats and ghosts floated across the room, and the room was lit by floating candles and jack o'lanterns, giving it a cozy yet energetic atmosphere. Cobwebs were packed into every corner, orange streamers were put up, and there was an odd black tarp covering the ceiling above them. There was fog starting to drift about, which Pixie assumed was because everyone was about to be arriving.

"The entertainment has arrived!" Sirius bounded down the stairs, shouting at the top of his lungs as he landed with a flourish. "Bow to me, gremlins."

Sirius was wearing a spiked leather jacket, with no shirt underneath, tight black skinny jeans, his mane of hair messy and spiked in some places but of course, since he's Sirius, it worked for him. In his ears, which were still a bit red and swollen looking, he had safety pins shoved through each lobe. Around his neck, to top it all off, was a black cord necklace with a round black stone hanging off of it.

"Sirus, who exactly are you dressed up as?" Pixie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sid Vicious, my idol and future lover," Sirius stated simply, then gave Pixie an appraising look. "You look smashing, love."

Pixie grinned, giving him the full effect of her vampire teeth. "Thanks, padfoot."

Peter came down the stairs then, and almost tripped over the last step. He was dressed rather formally, and had a small red cape hooked onto his shoulders.

"Your prince charming awaits." Sirius bowed to Peter, and then fumbled behind his back for a moment before launching glitter into the air around them. He then of course, promptly inhaled some of the glitter and started a loud coughing fit.

"Pixie you look really-erm you're-blimey-bloody hell-" Peter stuttered, turning bright red as he tried to compliment her.

"Thank you, Peter." Pixie smiled, then looped her arm through Peter's.

"Alright, well, now we can really get this party started." James said, and drug Sirius away from the glitter he was still managing to inhale, and Peter, Lily, and Pixie followed them into the threshold of the party.

One of the Marauders, probably Sirius, had mixed both muggle and wizard songs together and played them throughout the common room, how, Pixie wasn't sure. Sirius drug James and Peter off somewhere, probably to get ready for whatever else they had planned for the party, so it was just Lily and Pixie. Which was fine, because they had enough fun on their own. The two girl's managed to get Alice and Frank over to them, and they all danced together. It was the most fun Pixie had in a long time.

Eventually, the Marauders came back. This time, they had Remus and Magdalena with them, and Pixie made sure to distract herself by grabbing Peter's hand and dancing with him. To Pixie's surprise, Peter was fairly fun to dance with. He wasn't that good, but neither was she, and it was the first time Pixie felt Peter actually be himself around her. She was enjoying herself, even if Remus and his possible girlfriend stayed in the back of her mind.

A few hours after the party had really gotten going, the Marauders paused the music, and Sirius shrieked using the voice amplifier charm to get everyone's attention. Pixie was certain her ears would be ringing for days.

"Alright, so, obviously we can't go door to door trick or treating like muggles would, but, we do have something fairly nice in place for you all." James grinned. "Now, hopefully you all brought an empty pillow case like we told you to, so you all will be able to participate."

Lily nudged Pixie, and handed her a pillow case. Pixie had completely forgotten, and shot her a grateful thanks.

"Hold up whatever sort of bag or holding container or whatever you want to call it, because it's about to get real sweet up in here!" Sirius yelled, and the way he slurred his words partially made Pixie wonder if he had been drinking at all.

"Descendo!" All the Marauders shouted at once, pointing their wands up to the ceiling, and what seemed like an endless supply of candy showered down from the ceiling.

Pixie was speechless, and so was Lily, but they both tried their best to catch as much as they could. It wasn't very hard, although candy does hurt when it hits you on the head. The candy shower finally stopped, and everyone erupted in cheers for the Marauders, who stood on their table basking in the glory.

The music and dancing resumed once more, and the Marauders slowly made their way back over to the girls.

"You're bloody incredible!" Lily embraced James, her heavy candy bag almost knocking into Magdalena.

"Believe me, I know," James smirked.

"And always so arrogant," Remus sighed in mock disappointment. "Pix, I haven't had a chance to say hi. You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Remus." Pixie responded, her words almost getting caught in her throat as Magdalena slipped her arm through Remus'.

"Is everything alright, Pixie?" Remus asked her, his kind eyes searching hers.

"I'm fine." Pixie replied shortly, and turned to Peter. "Let's dance."

After about another hour, the party was slowly winding down, and people were starting to leave. After all, it was well after midnight at this point, and they had gotten up rather early for school that day.

James and Lily had disappeared off to who-knows-where, Sirius was off talking to some girl dressed as a cat, and Remus was near the portrait hole speaking to Magdalena, while Pixie and Peter sat on one of the couches covered in cobwebs.

"I had a really good time with you, Pixie." Peter said earnestly, giving her a timid smile.

"Yeah, tonight was great, Peter. And honestly, the effort you guys put into this, amazing." Pixie shook her head, and grinned at Peter. "This was loads of fun."

"I like you a lot," Peter blurted out, his cheeks flushing red. "And I've been waiting for the perfect time to do this, and right now feels right, so."

Peter leaned in towards Pixie, closing his eyes and angling his mouth to kiss her. However, before he could, Pixie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Woah, Peter, I like you too, but as a friend." Pixie said gently, trying to not hurt his feelings.

Peter looked at her, his posture deflating. "Oh. Well, I thought you had a good time tonight?"

"I did, because I was with an amazing friend." Pixie assured him, scooting a bit further away from him.

"You like someone else, don't you?" Peter asked, his face dimming.

"No, I don't. I'm not interested in anyone right now." Pixie replied, although for a moment her eyes flickered over towards Remus and Magdalena.

Peter looked over where her eyes had wandered to, and clenched his jaw when he saw Remus. "Oh. I get it. Well, you may as well date me because he likes Magdalena."

Pixie's mouth dropped open, and she stood up in shock like someone had electrocuted her. "I don't like Remus like that, Peter. And that's a really fucking rude thing for you to say."

Without waiting for his response, Pixie stormed away from him, and headed towards the girl's dormitories. Before she went up the stairs, she looked back to see Remus kissing Magdalena goodbye. Her chest aching, she hurried upstairs, and headed straight for the bathroom.

She yanked off her shoes and tossed them aside, and did the same with her clothing. Taking her hair down, she turned the shower onto the hottest temperature and took off her fangs, then hopped in the shower and slid to the floor, wrapping her knees against her bare chest. She let the burning hot water pound onto her body, forcing herself to hold in the tears she was confused about shedding.

Truly, she didn't get why seeing Remus with Magdalena hurt so much. She also didn't understand why Peter said something like that and acted that way towards her for no reason. It all made her eyes burn and her chest hurt, so she laid her head on top of her knees and stayed in there until the water became too much to bare.

Once she was out, her skin was red from the heat and her makeup had ran down her face making it look like she had sobbed, which she really hadn't done. Using her wand, she dried her hair and removed her makeup, then dressed in shorts. Although she knew she shouldn't, she put on one of Remus' sweater because it smelt like him.

Pixie pulled back her covers and found Poz waiting, letting out an annoyed meow before moving down to the foot of her bed. Sighing deeply, she laid on her bed, and burrowed into Remus' sweater, staying like that until she fell asleep.

For some reason, the scent of him comforted her and made her sad at the same time.

 **-o-**

 **dang son an update? Crazy i know, weird man. This chapter was probably the hardest to write, simply because i was dreading the whole halloween part but it wasn't too bad? I mean i still feel like the party was a really lame part of the chapter, but i'm really just not into halloween so i knew it was gonna be awkward no matter what lol. I realize i now have two chapters in a row ending with pixie lying in bed and that actually really bugs me but i suck at ending chapters so oh well.**

 **sorry it took so long, but at least i didn't take as long as last time. And hopefully i'll update again much sooner. on the brightside inspo for this story kinda came back so wooo thats great. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favoritied this story i love u all ur all so precious ahh.**

 **as always, comments and ideas for the story are always appreciated and loved and welcomed and make me happy as heck so that'd be lovely if you'd drop me one. Also i'm thinking of starting another hp story where an oc gets inserted into the golden trio era or somthin like that because i love fred and draco and hermione and blaise and need them in my life. so if you'd be interested in that, keep an eye out for it. i just really love oc insert stories and i'm not sure why.**

 **long as heck authors note as usual, but it's over now. again thanks for all the reviews and dont be afraid to leave another one, luv yall.**

 **-TheFlyingGraysons**


	12. important

**_hey guys, so i just wanted to know if anyone wants me to continue. i miss writing this story but I just don't want to write it if no one is going to read it._**

 ** _leave me a review if you want me to continue._**

 ** _sorry, this is so weird and awkward to write but i just want to know if people still want to read this._**

 ** _thank you!_**

 ** _-TheFlyingGraysons_**


End file.
